Li Syaoran's Story
by psychic720
Summary: The Anime and Manga's explained about Sakura's destiny, but what about Li's?
1. Where it Begins Again

Author's Notes: Hi, I know prologues really come before the first chapter, but back then, I didn't know as much information of CCS until now. I realized that now some stuff I wrote sort of goes against the anime in a way. So this may fix things up a little bit.

If there's some slight confusion when you read the next chapter that should have been typed after this, please take note that this was typed after chapter 1 and 2.

Disclaimer: All characters from _Cardcaptor Sakura are the property of CLAMP, and are not my work. This fic was written only for the use of entertainment. No profit is to be received from this fic… Even so, This fic is the work of me and therefore cannot be used by another unless I have given him or her permission otherwise._

Symbols:

                " " Dialogue

                Sound FX

                [ ] My side-notes when necessary. 

                _Italic sentence _

· A character is speaking in the first person (will be specified)

· A letter or written article/document.

· A quote that was said by a character in the past (usually when a characters is looking back.

· When a character emphasizes a word during speech.

A sign change this chapter is. I'm just going to use the format that a lot of people use for novels. OK?

If you have questions, suggestions, or comments please contact me at psychic720@yahoo.com.  

(Just assume that everything's in Japanese unless states so otherwise)

Oh yeah, for narration purposes I refer Syaoran Li as "Li" probably because I saw the American version before the Japanese. I'm going to switch from Li to Syaoran, and Syaoran to Li a lot. If this gets confusing, someone contact me and I'll fix that up in the next chapter I write then. This entire fic is based on the Japanese version. 

CAUTION: THIS FIC HAS MANY FLASHBACKS AS WELL AS SLIGHT SUMARIES. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO HEAR VARIOUS PARTS YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED, I'D ADVISE YOU TO COME BACK AGAIN LATER.

Japanese word notes:

(General words)

Jya/ Jya ne- See ya (informal)

Daijobu desu ka? /Daijobu - Are you all right?

Hoee-Sakura's word under surprise or distress.

Hannya- schweet (usually used only by Sakura)

Gomen/gomen nasai- sorry/I'm sorry

Sumimasen-Excuse me/Sorry

Douzo- Here/here you go

Domo- thanks

Matte- wait

chan/san/kun/sama- a title usually placed after a name to be polite. (i.e. brother/sister/mother/father something like that...)

demo- but

Oto-san- father

Oga-san- mother

Oni-san/chan- brother

Onei-san/chan- sister

Anno/etto- um/hmm

Moshi moshi- telephone greeting

(I do not know the exact way to spell these, I just write them by how they sound...)

Li Syaoran's Story Introduction 

_Dear Sakura,_

_                Oga-san had predicted a new magical presence would arrive sometime in Tomoeda soon. However, her prediction was really vague though, and therefore couldn't predict if that presence would be good or a threat. In any case, Oga-san suggested that I come over to Hong Kong to assist in any case. I will also transfer to Seijouu High and attend High School with you. I'll be coming on March 31, right before you enter the high school._

_I'll see you then,_

_Syaoran Li_

                Sakura read the letter another time to make sure. "Hannya…!" she exclaimed. Sakura smile pleasingly at this.

                "What is it?" Tomoyo asked, leaning over to take a look at the letter. 

                "Syaoran-kun is finally coming back from Hong Kong." Sakura said with delight.

                "You haven't met him in three years now, ne?" Tomoyo looked at her friend for a little while.

                "You're right…" Sakura said turning slightly pink at the thought. The girl thought for a little while longer. She looked down at the letter again. "Magical presence?" 

                Tomoyo shined with delight. "There's going to be some strange events for you to wear my costumes!" The girl smiled brightly. 

                "(Sweat drop) Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura started.

                "It's just has been too long ever since I have filmed you in a costume that I've made." Tomoyo chimed, her eyes sparkling.

                "Anno…" Sakura started again.

                "Of course I need a new measurement!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "You're nearly twice the size as you were before the last time I filmed you!"

                At this moment Sakura just collapses to the floor. _Tomoyo hasn't changed a bit!_

(All speech is in Cantonese unless stated so otherwise in the text from this point on…)

Li stared out the window of the Airplane heading towards Japan. He looked dreamily ahead ever staring at other planes taking on and off. 

                "In a matter of hours I'm going to be back in Japan…"

                Wei settled down in the seat next to him. "Syaoran-sama, you make it as if you've never been to place for ten years."

                _That's how it feels like… even though it's been less than a third of that. Li just continued to look out the window. "What kind of magical presence do you think will occur, Wei?"_

                Wei shook his head. "I don't have such a great magical sense as your mother, Syaoran-sama, I wouldn't know anymore than your mother…"

                Li just nodded.

                Wei smiled as he opened a magazine in the pouch on the seat in front of him. "You don't want Kinomoto-san to know what terminal or time that you were arriving, why?" Wei said switching to Japanese.

                Li just shook his head.

                Wei got a bag of peanuts from a passing stewardess. "So are you going to start where you left off with the card mistress?"

                Li shook his head at this.

                "Nani?" Wei asked astonishingly. 

"We haven't met each other for three years." Li said, still looking out of the window. "During the three years, she probably thinks much differently than she did before."

                Li placed his head in his hand. "I'll start again though, somehow…"

                Wei sat back and nodded. "Hai, Syaoran-sama…"

                Sakura and Tomoyo strolled casually down the street. Sakura was slightly more cheerful than usual. She skipped a few steps ahead of Tomoyo.

                Tomoyo smiled at her friend. "You're really excited about Li-kun returning to Japan, ne, Sakura-chan?"

                Sakura nodded. "Of course! We haven't seen each other for awhile, it'd be good for friends to reunite, ne?"

                "Especially a particularly special friend," Tomoyo added.

                "Hoe?" Sakura stopped and looked at Tomoyo instantly. "What do you mean?"

                "You mean you two aren't going to start off where you two left off?" Tomoyo asked, confused.

                "Oh that!" Sakura said hesitantly, "Syaoran-kun and I haven't seen each other for awhile. He probably changed in the last three years. We've all changed in the last three years, ne?" Sakura smiled. "I'll just greet Syaoran-kun like any other friend, and just go without any reluctance as I did before, when Syaoran-kun came back from Hong Kong after his first departure*, ne?"                 *I mean the second movie by this.

                "Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked. "Li-kun probably has the same feelings for you as he did before.'

                Sakura shook her head gently. "In his letter he said that he was returning to help me, since his Oga-san felt a strange presence that would strike Japan, ne?"

                _He also put in the letter that he would be attending the high school with you, Tomoyo thought to herself. Tomoyo nodded at Sakura's statement._

                "Come to think of it," Sakura said. "I wonder what is going to happen from here on. Kero-chan said that since the "Sakura Cards" emit great power, it may attract things with great magical ability—" Sakura's eyes bulged all of a sudden.

                Tomoyo looked at her friend. "What is it?"

                Sakura looked around. "I feel an aura." She looked in many directions to try to detect the aura better.

                Tomoyo immediately popped a camera in her hands. "This is good! Even though you can't wear the costume that I made for you, it's still good to film something that's about magic again!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

                "Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura murmured nervously. She immediately looked around again to search for the origin of the aura. "That way!" Sakura pointed as she dashed in the direction.

                Tomoyo quickly followed behind.

                Li, Syaoran got off the plane and trudged towards the airport. He picked on the button of his Chinese shirt. 

                Wei followed the boy through the terminal gate. "We're here…"

                Li nodded. "Something feels different…"

                "Nani?" Wei asked.

                "The last time I was here, the only aura's I could sense were auras that seemed to branch off of Clow Reed's or Sakura's. This, aura, branches of from neither…" 

                Wei thought for awhile. "Just take the subway to Tomoeda, I'll bring our luggage to the house, you investigate what's going on."

                The boy nodded, and dashed off.

                Sakura halted to a stop at the mouth of a damp alleyway. She cautiously stepped in. Her eyes darted around slightly. The dark area gave her a weird feeling that made her shiver from her spine. Tomoyo quickly followed the other girl from behind.

                "What do you think it could be?" Tomoyo asked.

                Sakura scanned the area. "I don't know… The aura's… vanished."

                The two stood looking from all directions until Sakura gave up the mission. "Well, probably just must've been my imagination, ne? Let's go!" Sakura said cheerfully. She gave a slight look behind her, shrugged, and then walked away

                As Sakura walked out, Li walked in. However, the two were out of sight by the time he got there. The boy scanned the surrounding area of the untidy alleyway, the aura returned faintly making Li's eye's dart around the area furiously afterwards. The boy's mad search ended when a slight sprinkle started, making the aura disappear, and causing Li to sprint home.

                _I can search well in this weather, so I'll investigate later… Li thought as he ran out of the alleyway._

                Sakura returned home to her home just before the rain settled. She plopped down on to the living room couch in her room. She turned her back out towards the sunset that had begun to form when she returned to her house. Touya casually strolled by.

                "Koban wa, Oni-chan," Sakura said.

                "Yo…" Touya muttered going towards the kitchen, and grabbing something to drink. He soon sat down next to his sister. He looked at Sakura hard. "Did the Kaijou romp around alleyways?"

                Sakura pounded her foot down onto her brother's foot, Touya grimaced. "I'm not a Kaijyu!"

                The phone rang.

                Touya slowly limped towards the phone. "Your strength would say otherwise…KAIJOU!"

                Sakura's hands itched for something to throw at her brother, unsuccessfully. She just glared angrily as her brother picked up the phone.

                "Hai, Kinomoto residence." Touya said onto the phone.

                "Is Sakura there?" Li's voice came through the phone.

                "Sakura?" Touya glanced at his sister. Although the voice was deeper than before, he was pretty sure who it was. "Nope."

                "Who is it, O-ni-chan?" Sakura asked, just loud enough to get picked up by the phone.

                "What?" Li asked confused. "Could I please talk to her."

                "No," Touya said almost genuinely. "Before, I could think about it, But now? No." 

                Sakura got up from the couch. "Nan desu ka, Oni-chan?"

                "Nothing," Touya said, slamming the phone down to the receiver. 

                Sakura looked up at her tense brother. "Who was that?"

                "No one of your concern." Touya said. "No one important." Touya quickly tried to change the subject. "Take a shower before you stink up the house! Kaijou!"

                Sakura again, stamped her foot towards her brother. This time, Touya had accurately timed the attack, and moved his leg to the side. "Ok, I'll be in the bathroom if you need me." Sakura quickly went upstairs towards the bathroom.  
                Touya stared after her. "Like hell I'd let him leave her again…"

                Sakura lay back in the huge Japanese bathtub. She sat back and relaxed herself. Kero, like usual, swam around the water fiddling with a sailboat.

                "Come to think of it, Syaoran-kun said he was coming back soon," Sakura thought out loud.

                "So the brat's coming back." Kero said. "What for?"

                "Syaoran-kun said because his mother said that some magical presence was going to arrive in Japan pretty soon…" Sakura said. The girl rose her hand and scratched the back of her ear. She sat back comfortingly on the bath.

                "As if that's the only reason he's coming back…" Kero said teasingly.

                "What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.

                "Don't act as if you don't care." Kero smirked. "Although I preferably don't like him that much, you've turned down, dozens of boys during you Jr. High years."

                Sakura blushed slightly. "What's the matter with that?"

                Kero smirked. "You did that for the kid, ne?"

                Sakura shook her head. "That was because I didn't have time! There was high school entrance exams you know!"

                "Uh huh… right…" Kero said.

                Sakura looked dryly at Kero, "I wonder if I should make you something the next time I cook…"

                "Oh Sakura!" Kero chime. "You're not that mean to put! You only put them down, because you needed to study!"

                "Are you sure…?" Sakura said looking dryly at the stuffed animal looking creature." 

                "Of course that's it!" Kero said. "That kid is just pitifully horrible at love!"

She leaned back on the tub. "I don't know what you mean by that," Sakura said. "I'm sure he's only coming for the magic purposes. He probably has realized that what we did a few years ago were just things we believed to be love, ne?" 

"I guess," Kero said. "But I'd think otherwise."

"I am excited. We haven't seen each other after all for a few years after all. It'll be good that he's back."

                "Kero-chan," Sakura said. "I felt an aura in an alley, with a sudden moment it vanished," Sakura looked at the yellow creature. "What do you know about that?"

                Kero thought for awhile. "The only thing that could do that which comes to mind is a ghost—"

                "NANI!" Sakura screamed. "S…so, that guy w…was a g…ghost!"

                Kero thought. "Maybe, or that's what I think…"

                "HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura screamed at the thought.

(A few seconds before)

Touya looked through the evening newspaper. He sipped some coffee from a white colored mug.

                "HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Touya could hear Sakura scream.

                Since he had given his sixth sense capability to Yue, Touya had no way to know exactly what was going on with Sakura. He immediately dashed upstairs.

                "Oy! Sakura!" Touya blasted the bathroom door open. 

                Kero quickly froze in to his stuffed animal form. Sakura quickly turned around and immediately shot her body down into the tub. "Nothing! It was nothing, Oni-chan! I… Something fell in to the water, and… and it surprised me!"

                Touya looked in to the tub, no object was in the water. "You sure you're ok?"

                Sakura quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. "I'm ok, really!" 

                Touya decided to leave the thought to the side. "If something happens, tell me, ok?" He slowly walked out the door. "Well, it was just the kaijyu getting startled, as if that's not everyday!"

                "NANI!" Sakura quickly picked up a near empty shampoo bottle, and flung it at her brother. Touya slammed the door shut in time.

"Don't spend too much time in the bath, even kaijyus get wrinkles!" Touya exclaimed outside the door.

(Later that night)

                Kero had already went his bed inside his drawer fast asleep. Sakura tossed and turned on her bed. She continued to stare at the dark ceiling of her room at night. _What do you think of Syaoran-kun now…? She thought to herself. _

Her cell phone rang quietly.

                "At this hour?" Sakura wondered picking up her phone. "Moshi moshi? This is Sakura."

                "Sakura?" The voice called from the pother side of the line.

                "Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said startled.

                "H…hi…" Li said on the opposite end of the phone.

                "Are you not asleep in Hong Kong?"

                "I'm already in Japan…"

                "Nani!" Sakura sat up on her bed.

                "I arrived in Japan just today."

                "Where do you live?" having a firmer hold on the phone.

                "Wei and I live in the same apartment as we did before."

                "Why didn't you call me before?" 

                "Because I was a little busy."

                "Oh…" Sakura said. She lied back down on her bed.

                "When I got here, I sensed a very strange aura." Li murmured.

                "You did!?! So did I!" Sakura asked. "Were you able to find the source?"

                "etto, iie (iye)…"

                "It disappeared before we got to investigate anything, what about you?" 

                "I really didn't find anything interesting," Li grimaced, the boy didn't want to say that he wasn't able to find the origin, not to Sakura. "The person whom the aura belongs to probably tried to get away fast

                "I wonder why he did that?" Sakura asked.

                "Maybe he didn't want to get discovered."

                "Probably... Hey! You want to meet each other tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

                "Sure…" Li said quietly. "Sakura, anno… I still…"

                "It's not very typical when a male calls a female this late at night," Touya said calmly in the phone when he secretly entered Sakura's room and snared the phone. 

                "Oni-chan!" Sakura exclaimed surprised. "Give me back the phone!" 

                "Brat, you're not my sister's type, give it up." Touya stated firmly.

                Touya punched the button of the pink cell phone.

                "Oni-chan!" Sakura exclaimed.

                "You shouldn't be up so late at night…" Touya said. "Even monsters need their sleep."

                "I'm not a monster!" Sakura exclaimed throwing a pillow at her brother. But then she realized that Touya had used the remark as a diversion to get away with her cell and avoid any questions. "Damme…" Sakura sighed to herself. She flung herself back into her pillow. "Well I'll just get it back tomorrow."

(The next day)

                Li stood nervously in front of the gate of Sakura's home. Sweat dripped down on his brown hair. 

                _What I said to Sakura was three years ago. I wonder if she still remembers… the boy thought._

                He walked towards the door. He glared at the door for a few seconds. The boy slowly rose his hand and reached for the doorbell. 

                "Syaoran-kun?" Sakura called from the front gate of her home. She carried a bag of groceries in her hands."

                Li turned around stiffly, but still, rather quick. "Sakura!"

                "What are you doing here—" Sakura thought for awhile. "Oh that's right! You returned from Hong King!"

                "Ah… hai…" the boy said with some reluctance. He started again. "You remember three years ago—"

                "Oh right!" Sakura smiled. "That 'love' we had? Don't worry about it, it was something we imagined in a way when we were young, I get it!" 

                "Uh, sure…" Li said, his mind had just collapsed in a matter of seconds. He quickly opened the gate for Sakura and grabbed the grocery bags she carried. He hid his miserable face behind the bags.

                "Domo, Syaoran-kun… About the love thing, don't worry about it!" Sakura said. "We didn't know what love was then, well anyways…" Sakura opened the door to her home, Li followed the girl in to her home.

                Fujitaka calmly cut some vegetables. He smiled as his daughter came in to the kitchen.

                "Konnichiwa, Oto-san!" Sakura greeted.   
                "I thought you went down to the grocery store to get me some ingredients for lunch?" Fujitaka said.

                "I did, Ota-san!" Sakura said. "Syaoran-kun carried—Syaoran-kun?" Sakura looked down the hallway. "Syaoran-kun, Daijobu?" Sakura tugged on the boy's arm.

                Li's face was still behind the groceries behind the grocery bags. He bowed stiffly. "Konnichiwa Kinomoto-sensei."

                "Konnichiwa, Li-kun!" Fujitaka said happily. The man looked at the boy for awhile. "Hmm, you grew a lot taller in Hong Kong, ever since you left, ne?"

                "A little," Li said.

                "Just place the bags on the counter, that would do," Fujitaka smiled.

                "Douzo," the kid obeyed and placed the bags on the counter.

                "Domo," Fujitaka replied, getting some food out of the bag. "Oh you can sit down out in the living room, lunch will be done pretty soon."

                "Ah…" Li walked out to the living room couch. He fidgeted from where he sat. He couldn't bare sitting next to Sakura after what she had just said. His chest had burned even before he met Sakura. Sakura sat across from him on the couch perpendicular to his.

                 "It's so great that you're back!" Sakura said stretching herself on the couch. "Mmmmmm, How's Meiling-chan?"

                "She's ok…" Li said.

                "I bet she's really pretty now!" Sakura said.

                "Hai…" Li replied nervously.

                "She didn't come with you?" Sakura asked.

                "No, she's still at Hong Kong," Li replied. "Oga-san thought that it wasn't necessary for her to come since she didn't have any magic."

                "That's too bad…" Sakura murmured.

                The boy shifted on his seat.

                "Sakura-san, lunch is ready!" Fujitaka yelled from the kitchen.

                "Hai!" Sakura got up from the couch. "You coming?"

                "Sure…" Li said.

                "After lunch we'll go by Tomoyo-chan's, ok?" Sakura said.

                "Sure…"

(Later that day)

                Sakura and Li walked along the sidewalk towards Tomoyo's home. Li was struggling to find something to say, as sweat still dripped down his head. He would have been more conscious if Sakura hadn't said that she said thought what he had said before was merely a childhood fantasy, and she didn't really remember about it that much.

                _Or something like that… Li thought nervously. He peaked over to Sakura walking next to him who then just turned her head and smiled, causing Li's volcanic head to erupt again._

"You're going to go to Seijou High School this coming school year?" Sakura asked.

"Ah," Li grunted softly.

"Hannya…!" Sakura chimed. "It's great that you're back! Tomoeda hasn't changed much ever since you left, but still I'm glad that you're back." Sakura smiled. 

The two reached the entrance of Tomoyo's large mansion. Sakura hit the doorbell. 

                Tomoyo answered the door. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo chimed. "I just made a new costume for you! Since there's going to be some magic soon, I thought now would be the time to—Li-kun! You're here too? Konnichiwa!"

                "Ah…" Li said slowly.

                Sakura and Li followed the girl towards the living room. Tomoyo sat on one of the green couches. Sakura and Li did the same on the other one. 

                Li fidgeted on the couch, his mind made his head swell. The thought of starting all over again made him want to vomit.

                "Li-kun, you're going with us to the high school when we go tomorrow, ne?" Tomoyo asked.

                "Yeah…" Li said.

                Sakura smiled happily. "We'll be able to do a lot of things together, ne?" 

                The boy nodded. "Ah…"

                Sakura glanced at her watch. She shot  "Hoeeeeee! I said I was going to make dinner! Jya! Tomoyo-chan! Syaoran-kun!"

                Li immediately shot up. "I'll take you home!"

                Sakura nodded. "Arigato, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura left the living room.

                Tomoyo grabbed Li's arm. "You were so tense then, what's wrong? You still like Sakura-chan, ne?"

                Li looked towards where Sakura had departed the room. "When I was trying bring the thought up, she thought that I was trying to say that I was going to say that what I said was just a childhood fantasy. I'm afraid that she really thinks that…"

                Tomoyo shook her head. "Sakura-chan was really excited about your return."

                "Only as a friend though…" Li said grimly. "Not what I had in mind…"

                "Just do what you did before, and just figure out the whole story!" Tomoyo replied.

                "I'll think about it," Li replied. "I'll get the entire story, the one I want…"

                Sakura poked her head from through the door. "Are you coming, Syaoran-kun?"

                Li stiffened, "Hai…" he replied slowly. "Sayonara, Daidouji-san!"

                "Sayonara Li-kun, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo replied waving the two out of the door.

                "Jya-ne!" Sakura waved back. Sakura and Li departed from the Daidouji residence.

(later that evening)

                Sakura and Li stopped in front of the Kinomoto house.

                Sakura turned to the gate, she bowed traditionally to Li who bowed back. "Arigato, Syaoran-kun."

                "(blush) I didn't do anything…" Syaoran muttered.

                Sakura smiled. _Syaoran-kun still acts the way he does a few years ago, still so modest! She walked in her home, she turned and quickly gave a wave to the boy standing outside the house's gate. Li just flinched at this._

                "_So what does she think?????" Li blurted to himself as the sun slowly settled amongst the horizon._

                Sakura slumped down on the couch and snoozed for a few seconds. Touya slowly walked in from his part time job.

                "Konban wa! Oni-chan!' Sakura said cheerfully.

"Why is the Kaijou so happy all of a sudden?" Touya teased.

                Sakura snapped upward like a bullet, but she then sat down on the soft cushions. "I'll let it pass for now."

                "There was this one kid who was facing the house for awhile, but when I got to the front gate he had already walked away. You know him?" Touya asked dryly.

                "Uun! That was Li, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said.

                "WHAT!" Touya looked out the window for a great number of seconds. "What was he doing here?" 

                "We decided to meet each other again, we over to Tomoyo-chan's and he walked me home." Sakura replied. "Daijobu desu ka" the girl looked up at her brother who was still glaring out of the window.

                "It's nothing, forget it…" Touya paced back up to his room.

                "Hoe?" Sakura looked back over to her brother who disappeared from sight as he departed upstairs.

                Sakura soon returned to her own room herself. She quickly slipped into her sleeping clothes and lied down on her bed. She smiled to herself for some reason. She wriggled under her covers for awhile, but later stopped on her side. The girl gave a slight sigh, turned over again, and looked up at the wall. She smiled to herself afterward.

                "Nan desu ka?" Kero asked from inside his drawer that had been his home for the last few years.

                "It feels good That Syaoran-kun's back!" Sakura smiled harder, though the tenseness never occurred to her.

                "Oh, so the brat came back from Hong Kong." Kero said. "You seem really happy about it…"

                "Of course, he's my friend, ne?" Sakura replied.

                "That it?" Kero asked slyly, "you were slightly red for awhile…"

                "Hoe?" Sakura looked at the mirror across her room. "I look the same as before." 

                "Never mind…" Kero said retreating to the warmth of his cupboard. "O yasumi nasai, Sakura!"

                "O yasumi nasai, Kero-chan!"

                Sakura stared up to her ceiling. Memories zoomed right towards her as if they were just from the other day…

_(Flash back)_

_                The twelve-year-old Sakura is dashing across the airport floor at an extremely quick pace. The girl soon found who she was looking for, a boy with brown hair, wearing generally black clothes and a tannic jacket. The two stared at each other for a while as Sakura recaught her breath._

_                "How come…" Li said in amazement looking back at the girl in a leaning position with a baggage in his hand._

_                Wei casually walks towards the two. "Syaoran-sama." The old butler hands the boy a hand made black teddy bear made by Li himself._

_                The girl smiled as the boy was caught in a sudden daze. "Is that for me?" Sakura asked._

_                Li relaxed from here, nodded, and handed the bear over to her. Sakura's pair of hands reached out to retrieve the gift…_

_*from Card Captor Sakura,__ episode 70 Sakura and Her True Feelings._

(End of Flashback)

                Sakura continued to stare at her ceiling. _That was something memorable… Sakura said to herself. The girl smiled for a second more and soon drifted off to sleep…_

(End of prologue)

Author's notes:

Hi! This is psychic720 again! One major note to know is that this prologue was written _after chapter 3 was posted. So this part may be confusing to the other. The only reason why I wrote this prologue was so that my fic would fit with the Anime. If you'd like a better explanation or have questions on anything, or suggestions, write me a review ASAP! I know I really suck at these writings if you don't like em so if you have any suggestions or comments, just contact me! I don't mind mail at all! Ch 1 is sorta weird after this, but please just mind it until it doesn't get confusing anymore and everything will fall into place afterward, gomen!_

Jya, hope you're enjoying the fic so far!

-psychic720

PS: I skimmed proofread this due to the time factor, so there maybe a few things weird, gomen nasai…


	2. In Which Sakura Makes a New Aquaintance ...

Author's notes: ( ) author's notes in story

                        Character's thoughts

                        " " Dialogue

                        _Italics_ a person's thoughts

In this fan fic, Sakura and Li are at the beginning of their freshman year in high school. So the two are about fifteen (I've done some research, and I've read that the high schools start in the tenth grade.) I didn't thoroughly revise this, so you may see a lot of stuff you won't like/understand. (But everything's still appropriate.) I'm trying to keep the former point of views of each character as much as possible, so this may be a bit corny/sucky because so far I'm not very successful in doing this. This is my first shot at these fan fics, so they may not be as good as the other ones OK? (If there are any other ones.) However it took me a long time to write this so it may actually be good. Tell me your comments/suggestions at psychic720@yahoo.com

Another note: although I titled this Li Syaoran's Story, Sakura is still the prime character. The reason why I call this Li Syaoran's story won't appeal to you until later chapters. CLAMP already told the story about Sakura in their series. So this is the Story of Li

Disclaimer: All characters of the CCS series are the property of CLAMP! Not mine. So please don't sue me. This is only written for entertainment purposes, not for profit, you won't get any money, because I'm broke. 

However, the new characters whose first appearances are in this Fan fiction are my property and always require my permission, or at least a disclaimer before use. This Disclaimer should be specific listing the name of the Fanfic (Li Syaoran's story), and my pen name (psychic720)! (Not that anyone would want to use my ideas anyways…)

Li Syaoran's Story

By psychic720

Chapter 1

            A brilliant flash of blue light glowed at Sakura's left, before she could turn to investigate the origin of the flash, a huge blast of light and fire flared in front of her face. 

            "Hoeeeeeeeee!" Sakura screamed she closed her eyes before the explosion reached her. After some time, the blinding flashes of light vanished. Sakura reopened her eyes. She quickly looked in both directions before another flare of light could occur again. To her left was a hooded red robed figure charging a great ball of blue light between his hands. Unlike Li who wore a familiar Asian like robe, he wore robes that weren't Oriental. "Western style, maybe?" Sakura thought. She glanced, to her right was a person wearing dark, samurai armor. A great fireball was blazing between his hands. Sakura started to turn to run when she noticed the strange clothing she herself was wearing. It was like a whitish like gown with pink like lacing all over the place. No doubt Tomoyo had made it. The girl looked up to see an extremely familiar face. The third, like the two others, floated in mid-air, his green robes flowed through the wind, lightning blazed between his hands.

            "Syaoran-kun, matte!" Sakura dashed madly towards the floating Li. Three words then whizzed through Sakura's ears and it was all over. The three mages released their powers all towards the center of the comotion. Sakura eyes flashed before her eyes. The last thing she noticed was the gigantic flash that knocked her out. 

            "Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!" Sakura sat up on her bed. Cold sweat dripped down her face as it flowed to her neck.

            "What is it Sakura?" Kero jumped out of his desk drawer and flew over to Sakura. He wiped off the sweat still pouring down her face. "Aiiiyaaaaaaa! You're so hot!!!!!! And you're still pouring sweat all over the place! Maybe you should stay home from school." 

            "Nani?" Sakura thought dumbly for a few seconds. "That's right, today's the first day I attend high school!" Sakura looked down at her skin. "My goodness, I need a shower." 

            Kero thought for a while. "If you make a very quick shower, you can make it for breakfast."

            "Oh no!" Sakura grabbed her new Seijou High uniform. "I'm late!"         

(A few minutes later)

Sakura leapt in to the shower. The warm water jets poured down her back. It felt great to be in the pressurized, heated water systems. The girl relaxed in the pleasure of the water, she thought back to the dream she had. "Kero usually said that strange dreams like this may occur in the future," Sakura thought. "I wonder if I'll meet those two people in the future." Sakura thought as the water jets continued to flow down her body. "Probably not, because I never really saw how these people looked like. When I first met Kero-chan and Syaoran-kun I saw exactly how they looked like but..." She let the thought pass for awhile until she left the shower. Slipping her clothes on, Sakura paced out of the bathroom, only to notice a clock hanging on the wall. "Nooooo! I'm really late now!" Sakura dashed off only to leave dust as she ran out of the house.

(Later that day)

            Sakura skidded onto the high school campus with her roller blades. "Ohayo goziamas, Tomoyo-chan!"

            Sakura's long time, child hood friend turned around with her old smile on her face. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan! Are you ready for your first day of High School?"

            "Hai!" Sakura replied. Tomoyo and Sakura, after putting Sakura's roller-blades away, walked up the first flight of stairs, to their classroom.

            _-Each desk has a note-card on it, please sit at the desk with your name on the note-card. _Was written on the chalkboard. 

Sakura quickly searched for her name and sat down. It wasn't really different from where she sat in elementary; in fact it wasn't different at all. She was in the second to the last row next to the window. Tomoyo also sat right next to her like every year.

            "So how was your break, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

            "Oh, it was excellent!" Tomoyo exclaimed with delight. "The whole break, I had great films of you and your life, especially Li-kun around!" 

            "Nani?" Li walked silently in as he settled in the desk behind Sakura.

            "Hoeee!" Sakura turned around surprised as Li sat down on his desk, she finally calmed down. "Ohayo Syaoran-kun. It was nothing." Sakura looking at him.

            As Sakura relaxed, Li started to tense up. His blood began boiling on his face with the continuous gaze from Sakura.

            "How was your break, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked him.

            Li's blood temperature zoomed up to a heat hot enough for Nuclear Fusion to occur (Nuclear Fusion- Nuclear Reaction which involves the fusing of four Hydrogen atoms to turn into one Helium atom which happens around 6 million Kelvin. This reaction fuels stars.) Fortunate for Li, something distracted the conversation. A grayish haired (similiar to Tomoyo's hair color) boy bent closely to the note-card on the desk next to Li.

            "Awwwww, here it is." The unidentifiable boy said as he sat down. He noticed the three set of eyes change direction to look at him. 

            "Can't you read?" Li asked him, trying to change the topic Sakura asked him. 

            "I'll read you!" the boy said indignantly, but with a notable tone of humor in his voice. A pretty distinguishable accent appeared in his voice, "Not my fault that you guys hafta use pictures for each word than just sounds!"

At this moment the teacher paced into the classroom. Taking out his folder, he began to take roll. 

"… Daidouji, Tomoyo?"

"Here!" Tomoyo said. (Right now there are other names between the 3 main characters on the roll sheet, but I don't want to think up names.)

"… Kinomoto, Sakura?"

"Hai!" Sakura immediately exclaimed.

"Li, Syaoran?"

"Here."

The list went on and on until something finally appealed to the trio.

"Daidouji, Rikou?"

"Ohayo!" the boy behind Tomoyo exclaimed. Many students turned to the boy's informality. "Well, Hai!"

            Sakura, Li, and Tomoyo looked back at the new boy. He looked at them back in confusion. "What did I do this time?"

            The teacher sighed quietly to himself. _Americans…_ "This year, we received a new transfer student, come up here so I can introduce you." The new boy stood up and paced to the front of the room. "Our new student today is named Daidouji, Rikou, he came here to Tomoeda from Seattle in the United States…" 

            Sakura recalled back to an old Social Studies project on International trade. A lot Japanese export that comes to the United States enters Seattle. As she thought this, her teacher finished his introduction. The American sat down on his former spot. 

            "You're from America? How's it like?" 

            "Well from my perspective in Seattle, it's rain, rain, and more rain." (This is true)

            "Hoe? It must be extremely wet in Seattle"

            "Yeah, when it rains, it rains, and it rains some more, and you know."

            Li just glared in jealousy as the conversation between the two went on. Tomoyo giggled as she saw Syaoran-kun. After a few minutes later, class started and went back to its regular purpose and continued.

(Some time later, lunch hour)

            Sakura began writing her letters to Miss Mizuki. She wrote about random topics that were happening lately. Suddenly the dream she had occurred in her mind. "Was that dream a premonition?" Sakura thought aloud. Sakura leaned back onto the tree behind her and began writing about her dream down. 

            "Yo! If you're writing your diary, best not do it here! I can read every single word you wrote on it." A voice came out of nowhere. 

            "Hoeeeeeeee!" Sakura looked all around her, no one. 

            "Turning your head like that will definitely not enable you to see me."

            "Nani?" Sakura continued to look everywhere.

            "Just turn your head upward 90 degrees, will you?" the voice said again.

            Sakura looked up as the new boy sat up on his branch. "Daidouji-kun?!?!?!?! What are you doing up there?"

            "(Eng)Wazzup? (Jap) Anyway, I'm trying to conquer my fear," he said. "Now can you move please, I need to get down, my father says it's impolite to talk to people from an upward level."

            Sakura backed away from the tree as Rikou clumsily tried to climb sown the tree. THUD! He fell hard to the ground. Sakura walked to him. "Daijobu desu ka?"

            "No." Rikou mumbled. "All I can say is that, MEDIC! I need treatment, aghhhh! I broke my neck!" After five minutes, Rikou finally got to his feet. "So is that a story you're writing? It's certainly not real with all the magic and premonitions you written."

"What…? Oh yeah! It is a story!" Sakura exclaimed.

            "Sounds interesting, send me a copy when you're done please?!?!?" Rikou asked.

            "Hai!" Sakura said. "How were you conquering your fear in a tree."

            "Uhhhhhhh," a sweat drop appeared on the back of Rikou's head. "I was, ummmmmmmmm, using the tree's abundant supply of Oxygen to try and forget what I am scared of."

            "Nani?" Sakura said in confusion.

            "Well I gotta go. See you in class!" Rikou said as he turned away. Sakura then turned around and started to walk away when she tripped on a rock and fell. Rikou turned around to try to help Sakura, but before he could bend over, Li was sprinting across the courtyard and pushed Rikou.

            "What do you think you're doing!" Li yelled his face was red hot, the adrenaline was surging through his arms.

            "What? What are you talking about?" Rikou stammered. "Don't you be pushing me! This stiff uniform's new!"

            "Just because you're stronger, or tougher, or whatever you think of yourself, doesn't mean that you can go harming other people." Li went ballistic, he rose his free arm (since he was holding Rikou with the other) clenched in to a fist, he striked.

            "Syaoran-kun, matte!" Sakura yelled, but it was too late. Rikou got nailed in the face. The other boy collapsed to the ground. "That's it," he mumbled. "No more of this nice crap." Immediately, Rikou got up and assumed a low martial arts stance. Li responded as he went to his own stance. For about five minutes the two glared at each other in their squatted positions. They continued to stare each other down until…. RING! The two discontinued to stare at each other and got out of their stances. 

            "Ah well, doesn't seem I can try my martial arts," Rikou said. 

            "Who says you can't? We'll meet each other here, after school, that will show you not to pick on anyone, you punk!!!!!!!." Li yelled

            Rikou smiled as he slapped the extended hand Li had out. "Great, a formal arrangement, like in the stories, I'm there!" Rikou continued to smile as he walked away.

            "Sakura!" Li turned to her. "Daijobu desu ka?"

            "I'm fine, arigato, demo, he didn't push me as you said, demo, arigato," Sakura said. A red tint appeared on Li's face after he said this.

            "We can just tell how much Li-kun cares for you, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said from afar with her camcorder. Li turned in to a ripe tomato as sweat poured everywhere. Tomoyo went in again. "That was a sweet film I got just then, You were so cute Sakura-chan, on the ground with your confused face. Li looked so serious then too!" Tomoyo walked away laughing leaving Sakura and Li behind. The two of them stood there dumbly for awhile.

            "I got to go, bye Syaoran-kun!" with that Sakura sprinted off, leaving Li with her dust.

            I have to calm down, Sakura thought. Li is a friend, I think. Then why do you seem nervous around him? There's nothing wrong with him really, I guess I just better calm down. With that Sakura smiled off and entered her class.

(After School)

            Rikou Daidouji paced back and fourth around the place where he supposedly pushed Sakura. He still had that calm old smile smacked upon his face, as well as the black eye. Rikou had been taught Tai Chi Chuan when he was very young, It was a very complex art and it suited him fine. Later, his father thought it was needed for Rikou to learn other traditional martial arts like Shaolin Kung Fu for flexibility in a confrontation. Rikou eventually learned every single arts of combat his father possessed. This was when, it happened… He dropped the thought. His father was Taoist and believed in the old "life energy" of Chi, "Through Chi Kung, one can possesses great power to control their "Chi." His father would always say when Rikou didn't want to continue his martial arts training.

            "That's just great," Rikou mumbled.

            Sakura, Tomoyo, and Li, walked up to where Rikou was sitting. "You don't need to fight," Sakura said. "This was all some big misunderstanding. Why don't you two just make up and let bygones be bygones, ne?" 

            Li immediately turned away. He had too much pride to make up for what he done, all he did was care for…. Li took that thought out of his mind. 

            "Nah, I'd rather do some sparring," Rikou said. "I'm not busy at the moment." The boy glance at Li. "And I gotta strike to even the score with."

            Li looked up, So this fight is just a gesture of friendship? He just wants to spar?

            Rikou spat a small wad of gum to the ground, and squatted into one of his favorite Tai Chi defensive stances he rose his hands as if offering something, "Shall we? Or are ya scared"

            Li stepped forward as he assumed a stance he felt a little more relaxed. "You're on" he replied. The first thing that ever happened from there wasn't a strike at the body, but….

            "Yes! I can add some Jackie Chan scenes in my films!!!!!" Tomoyo squealed with delight as her camera shot up to her hand. "I wonder what I should call this one." 

            Li was no longer relaxed, his head whizzed over to where Sakura was watching. He blushed as he thought of her. Rikou lunged forward to deliver his first strike. 

            "Whoa! Man I got you off guard! Where's your head going?" Rikou said as he swiftly leapt forward. Li lay there on the ground. His bash was soft but a good one, he definitely knows how to fight. This martial art style he's using, it seems like Tai Chi Chuan, and he uses it well! Which means he's really good. Not many people is able to use Tai Chi for Martial purposes anymore. This won't be easy

            "Oh well, that scene wasn't too bad," Tomoyo said slightly disappointed.

            "Usually Syaoran-kun fights really well," Sakura said. "I wonder what distracted him giving Daidouji-kun a easy chance to lunge at him." 

            "Li-kun can fight any time, anywhere, except when the one he likes is around." Tomoyo whispered.

            "Nani?" Sakura was confused for the moment. 

            Li was up on his feet immediately after he over heard this. Not that he cared that he was knocked out, it wasn't that. He had some sort of urge to continue fighting even if his head was still a little ringing. Li threw a ballistic punch towards Rikou's head. 

            "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Attacking with fury, bad move," Rikou said. Li still tried to maul Rikou alive. "Will you just calm down, we're only sparring."

            Why is he retreating? Li thought as he struck in with a new strike. If he wants to retreat I bet he's a defensive person and I can probably bring him down if I strike right. Li pounced forward again at Rikou. Rikou sidestepped away and used a swift elbow strike to deflect Li's back. He may be defensive but he's good at delivering counter attacks. So, he's going to respond to each of my attacks. 

            "Ohh this is going to be a great addition!" Tomoyo then laughed out.

            Li tensed again. What happens if I lose? Would Sakura think I'm a loser?!?!?!?! I got to win this one!

            Rikou caught Li in a tight joint lock. "You want to win real bad because of different audiences ehhh?" he grumbled.

            "?" Li was in complete confusion. How did he know?

            I'll give you a hand for this fight, Rikou thought. He kicked with his legs towards the vulnerable torso that Li was now dangerously exposing. Li flinched, but actually, it didn't hurt. Li opened his eyes to see Rikou moaning on the ground, as he tossed and turned. Rikou got up again and delivered another strike. He never touched Li's skin, he just flew backward before impact. 

"Ahhh, God!!!!! It hurts!!!!" Rikou screamed.

            Did he intentionally lose? Li thought. Rikou winked at him.

            Sakura, unaware of the cheating, ran up to Li. "Syaoran-kun, that was amazing!!!!!! How'd you do that?" She then thought for awhile and gasped. She turned Li a bit and whispered "Don't tell me you were using magic in front of common people?"

            (sweatdrop) "Uhhhhhhh….." Li didn't know exactly what to say. "Rikou was sort of-"

            "Ugggggg," Rikou moaned, "your stomach is like a rock, owww…"

            "Is it, Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked. 

            "Something like that," Li stammered.

            "Good fight, I'll see you tomorrow then," Rikou smiled as he started to leave off. "Bye."

            "Bye, Daidouji-kun." Sakura said.

            "Please, just stop the formality, it confuses me, just call me Rikou-san/kun if you want to get formal at all. I'm really not use to this Japanese language." Rikou picked up his bags and began to leave.

            "He really doesn't know Japanese language that well does he?" Sakura thought.             

Tomoyo's memories of the day flashed through her head. "Hey wait, Dai- Rikou-san!" 

            "Where's a fire!" Rikou turned around.

            "Your last name is Daidouji, right?" Tomoyo asked.

            "Yep, there a problem with that?" Rikou replied.

            "No, it's just the same last name as mine."

            Rikou stood their dumbstruck for a while. He turned to Tomoyo, "No way... Your last name is Daidouji also?"

            "Hai," Tomoyo said.

            "Then this is a major coincidence!" Rikou yelled. "I don't even know you, I can converse the topic all day, but I have some homework to do, you know? That's pretty neat, It's like having a very far relative that I don't even know of! Hey, sounds like those annoying family reunions, I don't know half the people there. Anyway, Jya!" The American transfer student then left laughing.

            "He seems friendly, ne? Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

            "Hai…" Sakura replied instantly. "We'll probably get to know him better as time goes on. His Japanese is very formal though but his voice isn't" Sakura laughed, "Ne? Syaoran-kun?"

            Li did nothing but started to become a great ball of jealousy.

(Later on that day.)

            As always, Sakura walked along with Tomoyo chatting about a numerical amount of topics, while Li trudged on behind. The only different thing was that Li was actually thinking of someone else other than Sakura.

            There's something about that Rikou kid that I don't like. Li thought. He's too natural and yes spontaneous, almost like Hirigsawa-kun. It's not really right, even though it's good to be natural, he's just too much. Li looked up at Sakura awhile. She can't seem to notice a magical aura, so that just leaves two responses, first he has no magic, or he has magic more powerful than me and Sakura. I'd think that first response would be more reasonable, not everyone can be as great as Clow Reed, or… her… for that matter- Li was knocked out of his trance when he bumped into the two girls ahead of him.

            "Syaoran-kun, Douka shita no," Sakura asked. 

            "Nothing, nothing's wrong, why do you ask?" Li stammered, as he suddenly turned slightly red

            "It's not like everyday, when you step in dog do." Tomoyo said. 

            "Huh, what?!?!?!!" Li turned to look at his shoe. Tomoyo giggled.

            "Actually we were talking about making dinner at my house," Sakura said looking at her friend. "O-nii-chan's out studying late tonight, and Father is out working for a convention for the University."

            "And your point is?" Li asked.

            "Tomoyo was coming to my house to study, since I don't really like being alone, and we are going to make some dinner, and…" Sakura paused for a slight second. "Do you want to come with us too?"

            Li's redness ripened as he turned away. "You want me to come to your house?"

            "Hai."

            "Sure… I'll come."

(Again, later on)

            Sakura opened the fridge, "I guess I'll make this for tonight." She grabbed a few random ingredients.

            Kero cheered with delight, "Yayyyyyyyy! Noodles!"

            Sakura smiled, "Yes, Kero-chan loves noodles."

            Kero tried to stick his finger in the dip Sakura was making, only to get smacked away by Sakura. "You'll get to eat, don't worry!"

            "So why'd you invite the kid?" Kero asked.

            "You mean Syaoran-kun?"

            "Yeah, him." 

            "Syaoran-kun's nice" Sakura said. "He's just not a great social type. He's not like that one boy we met today."

            "What? Who?" Kero said.

            "He's a transfer student from our class, from America, Daidouji, Rikou."

            "Isn't Daidouji Tomoyo's last name, does he know Tomoyo?"

            "Daidouji is Tomoyo's last name, but neither Tomoyo-chan or Rikou-san seem to know each other."

            "I guess they're not relatives." Kero said. "Are the Noodles ready, or is it just on fire?"

            "Nani? HOEEE! No! I put too much oil!"

(Later)

            Li stared at the noodles in front of him, So she made these herself? That makes it almost too good to eat.

            "You don't like my noodles Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked.

            "No, they're fine." Li picked up his chopsticks and began gobbling up the noodles.

            "Kid, if you eat like that, you'll choke." Kero said. "Sakura you woke up from a strange dream didn't you?" 

            "Nani?" Sakura thought for awhile. "Oh, hai!"

            "Was it a preotic dream?" Tomoyo asked.

            "No, I'm not really sure, I haven't had premonitions for a long time," Sakura replied.

            "Anyways, what happened?" Li asked, concern in his face.

            "It was a very dark night and the moon was full," Sakura tried to recall her dream. "I remember that they were 3 people floating in the air, each one holding some charged power in their hands."

            "Magic, and a full moon?" Kero asked.

            "Syaoran-kun was one of the three, he wa-"

            "Was there a full moon?" Kero asked.

            "Hai…" Sakura replied.

"Three people, at night, with a full moon..." Kero said in deep thought. " Could it be The symbol of the Sages gathering? which means... Was there any Yin and Yang symbol somplace in the dream?" 

            "Nani?" Sakura was totally confused.

            "Sages?" Tomoyo wondered.

            "I've heard of them, but little is said in my books," Li replied. "It is said that all Eastern Magic came from the powers of the Three-Realms."

            "So the 'Three-Realms' is like the root of all magic?" Sakura asked.

            Li shook his head. "The philosophy of Yin and Yang is the root of all Chinese Magic. The magic of the Three Realms just emphasizes it the most and was one of the first major magic society. The Realms were created long ago by Chang San-Fong, the creator of Tai Chi Chuan. Although it's not really right, People has said that he made the foundation for the Chinese, Eastern magic since there wasn't any major practice of magic in China until after his era."

            "Why did he make the Three-Realms though?" Tomoyo asked.

            "Chang San-Fong met Clow Reed once," Li said. "If Clow ever respected another's magical abilities, it was Chang's."

            "That doesn't really answer Tomoyo's question, Kid," Kero grumbled.

            "I'm getting to that! don't worry," Li said indignantly. "When Clow made the Clow Cards, many knew his name and power, thus, people began knowing about the colossal power the cards obtained. A group of evil beings known as the Darkforce, wanted to take Clow's cards and use it to take over the magic society, and thus, the universe. Chang knew the consequences if the Darkforce obtained the cards. He helped Clow by building a magical monastery in another dimension. This monastery, the Three Realms, was the barrier blocking the Dark Force to the cards."

            "What about the sages Kero was talking about," Sakura asked.

            "The Sages were the guardians of the realms." Kero said. "Chang San-Fong became the first Sage. He departed the Realms after he sealed the Darkforce. Soon after, Chang sealed the Tri-Realms too. He said, 'only if the Darkforce breaks free will the Realms reawaken.' 'Thus that is when three mages gather and combine their powers to become the three sages of the realms.'"

            "But couldn't any three random people gather to do that?" Li asked.

            "Kid, let the pros do the talking," Kero replied. "The three mages must have the divided powers made by Chang San-Fong: Courage, Wisdom, and Power. Three specific people are chosen to posses these powers by Chang's former powerful aura. The Sages gather and try to execute the ultimate attack of the Tri-Realms to prove their abilities."

            "What is that?" Sakura asked.

            "It is an extremely powerful attack…" Kero said. 

            "What is it?" Sakura continued to ask. 

            "… I don't know," Kero said.

            Sakura collapsed to the floor in dismay. "You mean you don't know that much of the Three Realms?"

            Right then an extremely dark aura shrouded over Sakura and Li. They looked at each other and knew what the other was trying to say.

            "Your face Sakura-chan. Are you sensing some dark aura. You're going to fight the Darkforce now, ne, Sakura-chan!?" Tomoyo giggled with delight. "Can you wear a costume that I made for you?" Sakura collapsed. "I'll call it over, I'll tell them to pick up Li-kun's costume too! Ohh, it's been a long time since I recorded anything magical."

(Later)

            Sakura was dressed in the white gown with pink lacing that she quite similar to, well similar to all Tomoyo styles; a lot of bows, frills, lace, and "cute." Sakura moved around in the pink gown, which had no sleeves. Although it was a somewhat cold night, Sakura was still warmed by the button up pink jacket that Tomoyo had added to the outfit. She was relieved that Tomoyo didn't put high-heeled slippers to the costume, which really didn't do well in a fight. Li jumped out of the trailer onto the high school ground in his traditional, green, Chinese robes, which he typically wore for these confrontations. Li looked around. "I don't see anyone, but the aura's really strong. There's probably more than one person out there."

            "Yeah…" Sakura started to turn a little pale. "So there could be an army out there…"

            Li regretted telling Sakura his thought because she just began to panic. He took her hands. "It's going to be OK you know, no one can exceed your magic, you know."

            "Arigato, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said. Li began to blush, but something else took his mind. An army of 10 or so black armored people flooded onto the high school campus. Sakura began to grip Li's hands harder as a slight bit of fear shrouded in to her. The leader of the group walked forward. 

            "How sweet, a little love mush, just give us the cards, and no one gets hurt," he said. "Don't give them, at least all four of you will die together."

            "I've been noticing that these ones are getting a little morbid," Tomoyo said. The Black armored people began to laugh hysterically.

            "You will never receive the cards," Kero yelled as he turned into the true for of Keroberos.

            "That's what you'd wish." The leader laughed. "You are surrounded, I'll count from five for you to hand over the loot."

            Li drew his sword. "King of Thunder, Descend!!!" A lightning bolt sheered across some black armored guy's chest. He fizzed down in agony. The nine remaining black armored people surrounded the four of them. 

            The nine of them rose their fingers as they began to chant. "Aspects of the Dark, give us your power." They looked up with fury in their eyes. "Plague blast!" 

            A purple blast shrouded through their hands.

            "Shield!" Sakura activated her card in defense. As always the trustworthy shield cast over Li, Tomoyo, Kero, and herself. 

            The dark purplish blast collided onto the shield, but it did not wear away.

            Still surrounded the four stood inside the shield, not knowing what to do. Sakura got paler, and paler. "Hey, you OK? You're weakening" Li yelled as he held Sakura up in his arms. "Hold on for a bit longer." But how long is that bit? This a pretty powerful attack

            Sakura tried to use the card's power longer but the blasts of purple mist just kept on battering the shield. Sakura could not hold the shield any longer, she fainted in to Li's arms. The shield collapsed as the dark blasts pierced through.

(End of Chapter 1)

Author's notes:

            I know, it's a sucky story so far. I'm trying to use the same personality the characters had in the last, and I don't really think I'm succeeding. Tell me if I'm becoming too mushy in this fanfic. Please continue on, if you're interested. If you're not interested, just continue on anyways, because the story gets better from here. You're probably thinking why I added a weird new character. I just thought he might be a good addition to the CCS world. His personality was easy to make up, he's somewhat similar to me, in a few ways, and better in some others. Since I really haven't gone in depth with this character, you won't understand him, or me much. Don't curse names I make up either, it's just something I heard off of a video game. Always note that Sakura and Li are about 15, OK? Look out for Chapter 2 will ya, I'll have it out ASAP. 

            If you have any questions about this story so far, contact me at psychic720@yahoo.com. If you read my story please contact me!!!!!!! Your E-mails are the only way to tell if I should continue. I always am open for suggestion, so tell me them too. If you read my fan fics, contact me, and suggest stuff. OK?

See you in the next chapter

-psychic720

Notes, July 6, 2001: I've been going back to my former chapters, and I have to say they suck compared to the later chapters I'm writing currently. So if you happen to have read a copy of this from another site which there have been some revisions made to this one. (I still think the chapters I haven't sent yet are much better though.)


	3. The Truth, and the Unexpected

Author's Notes: Hey, greetings from psychic720, I began starting my fan fic some time ago, and here's chapter 2 if you're actually keeping up. Now as always you have to know that Sakura and Li are in their freshman year in high school and are like 15.  Remember, Do not take my ideas without permission, it took me a long time to think of this fic, so don't even think about taking it without permission. Please contact me at psychic720@yahoo.com if you're going to do anything with my fan fic, tell me for approval.

Symbols:

            " " Dialogue/quotes

            [ ] My notes

* * Character's thoughts

            ( ) General notes

These symbols are different from the last chapter, but I think it's much easier to read and type this way.

Disclaimer: All characters of CCS are the property of CLAMP! not mine. So please don't sue me. This is only written for entertainment purposes, not for profit, you won't get any money, be cause I'm broke, and I'm not getting any from this.

Anyways, here's my story… (PS thank you for continuing my fan-fic)

Note: This is probably one of the mushiest chapters of the entire fic, _hopefully it will be less mushy in the future._

Li Syaoran's Story

By psychic720

Revised by banana84

Chapter 2

            "Shield!" Sakura activated her card in defense. As always the trustworthy shield cast over Li, Tomoyo, Kero, and her. 

            The dark purplish blast collided onto the shield, but it did not wear away.

            From a distance, a boy observed the onslaught. He was safely perched on top of a tree. He wore a silk like long sleeved flannel shirt which he wore under a thicker, white, over-shirt, which went down to about halfway down the boy's thighs. Over that, the boy wore a dark blue robe, which he pushed the side flaps slightly to his sides so that the robe wouldn't cover the front part of the thick shirt and the boy's black pants. Drawing a long, slender sword, no wider than 1.5 inches (3.75 cm,) the boy pointed the blade towards the flashes of light. The pattern on the hilt gave a sharp flash of yellow-white light. 

"Aww…" The boy smiled. "So this is it…" the boy placed his sword, back in to its scabbard.

            Still surrounded the four stood inside the shield, not knowing what to do. Sakura got paler, and paler. "Hey, you OK? You're weakening" Li yelled as he held Sakura up in his arms. "Hold on for a bit longer." 

            Sakura forced a smile. "I… I'm fine, don't worry!" she chimed. Sakura said trying to reassure her friends. She tried to use the card's power longer but the blasts of purple mist just kept on battering the shield. Sakura could not hold the shield any longer; she fainted in to Li's arms. The shield collapsed as the dark blasts pierced through. 

            "Psychic Barrier!" A voice called through the darkness. A blue-white barrier engulfed Sakura, Li, Tomoyo, and Kero. "Reflection!" At this moment the all the purplish blasts were repelled of the blue-white light screen back towards their attackers.

            "What?" Li yelled in confusion. "What happened?"

            "Psychic powers… could this be..." Kero thought for a moment. "Could this be... the Power of Wisdom!?!"

            "You mean the one of the realms who uses aspects of Yin for his magic?"  Li asked. "I don't see anyone else is here though," Li said as he still held the unconscious Sakura in his arms.

            "Since Tri-Realms Chang San-Fong made involves balances of the three powers created from the theory of Yin and Yang," Kero replied "Chang always believed in balances between his powers. The Sage of Wisdom has the most knowledge of all three sages. However he is the most cowardly." 

            "So that reveals why The Sage of Wisdom isn't here," Tomoyo murmured. "At least he's generous enough to give us this barrier for a while." Tomoyo tried to help her unconscious friend. "Sakura-chan wake up!"

            The black armored troops rose back to their feet after being knocked off them. Enraged they decided to recuperate their wounds before making another assault.

            "You feel helpless, Syaoran Li? Not that bad, is it?" A voice shrouded in to Li's head. Li looked around in a panic, but his view was slightly blurred through the psychic barrier. "Of course it would be bad if you start panicking though…"

            "Where are you, Who are you!?!" Li exclaimed.

            "Nani, Li-kun?" Tomoyo looked up as she now held Sakura. 

            "I'm hearing, voices…" Li murmured.

            "Voices? Kid, what are you talking about are you out of your mind!?!" Kero exclaimed.

            "No use trying, really! I like the effort though… They can't hear since my brain is telepathically linked to your head only! That's somewhat useful at times!" The voice chimed happily again. "Any ways, for where I am, I'm somewhere in Tomoeda, and who I am, you already know! Simply no reason to tell you something you already know!" the voice laughed happily again.

            "You're the Sage of Wisdom aren't you!" Li yelled out. "Why don't you come out and assist us like a real sage would do. You're a disgrace for a descendant of Chang San-Fong!"

            "I'd be more of a disgrace if I were slaughtered for a foolish reason, wouldn't I? Even so, I'm not truly the Sage of Wisdom yet… gomen!" The voice mocked Li. "Even if I truly was, there's ten or so black armored guys down there and… each one, one smack, BOOM! I'm off to kingdom come! Nope, don't want _that to happen."_

            *Kero was right* Li thought. *This Wise guy really has no guts.*

            "But don't you worry," The voice said again. "I may not help you get out of this directly, but…" the voice paused for a second, "if you're the one who I believe you are, I can teach you to get out of this. Don't worry about it at all."

            "What do you want me to do?" Li yelled to the distance.

            "Is Li-kun going mad, Kero-chan?" Tomoyo asked. 

            "It's sad, but, yes," Kero replied. "Didn't like him that much any ways."

            "Ease your mind and just let it wander from thought to thought, for the moment." The voice murmured. "Now, let the energy you feel flow throughout your body. Might be helpful to sit cross legged like in Chi Kung meditation or Yoga, whatever you want to call it!" … "You should be able to feel a magical aura flowing rapidly you now."

            Li nodded, he was still in a complete trance. The voice continued,  "When your head feels mellow and empty let your mind release your stresses as you shoot the your stresses out to the world."

            Li shot his eyes open, lightning blazed throughout of his body when he emerged from his trance. Li raised his arms as electrical currents shot within him. Li yelled in agony.

            "Li-kun! Daijobu desu ka?!?" Tomoyo screamed.

Lightning rings shot every particle of magic away. Every Black armored people were fired back in amazement. Even the psychic barrier was fired away. Soon, all was quiet. 

            The ten or so abnormal people had faded away from the scene. Li lowered his hands as his mind relaxed. His face dripped with sweat.

            "Kid!" Kero shouted. "What the hell did you do?!?!"

            Li's eyes focussed again. "What happened?" 

His question never was answered because something of greater importance to the boy occurred in his mind. Sakura moaned as her eyes fluttered awake.

            Li immediately ran over. "Hey! You okay!" 

            "Tomoyo-chan, Kero-chan, Li-kun…" Sakura murmured, "what happened?"

            Li never answered as he embraced Sakura tightly.

            "Li-kun?" Sakura murmured. "What's wrong? Li-kun stop, I can't breath. Daijobu?" 

            "Ohhhh!" Li immediately backed away, turning in to a bright tomato. "Gomen." 

            Tomoyo was screaming with delight. "That was the greatest endings ever! Sakura awakens, and a nice dramatic ending, what else can I get?"

            "Nani?" Sakura asked confusingly. "What's so dramatic?"

            Li collapsed to the ground upon hearing this.

            "Kid…" Kero said grimly. "What happened before you executed those powers?" 

            "Huh?" Li stammered. 

            "Kid, you were acting like a lunatic before those flashes of light occurred!" Kero yelled. "I thought something good was going happen!"

            "Li-kun, what do you remember happened?" Tomoyo asked.

            "What happened?" Sakura stammered. She was still regaining her strength from that one KO.

            "Li-kun did some amazing attack!" Tomoyo screamed with delight.

            "Shut up and let the kid talk," Kero interrupted.

            "I heard strange voices in my head and all of a sudden I felt urged to follow its orders," Li replied. 

            Kero looked grim. "Telepathy, clever, but cowardly he is. Whoever this guy is won't fight directly but makes someone else do the dirty work for him." The creature smirked. 

            "I'll dirty work you!" The voice called out in the distance. "So, I want to live… Anything wrong with that?"

            "He does have a point." Sakura stated. "Who does want to die?"

            Li glared at the girl for a long moment, Sakura stepped back nervously at his death glare.  

"Why don't you show yourself?" Li yelled. Nothing but an utter silence followed that statement.

            Cracks in the distance could be heard. "Ah crap!!" The voice yelled. 

            Sakura, Tomoyo, Li, and Keroberos, all glared in one direction as a branch fell from a tree, followed by a red blur. THUD!

            "Oh…Medic…" the red, robed figure stammered.

            Sakura noticed the familiar voice. "Rikou-kun?"

            "No I'm not!" The blue robed one exclaimed.

            The four ran over to the one laying face down to the ground. Li yanked the red hood off the mysterious one's head. The familiar black-haired American appeared under the hood. Tomoyo grabbed her camera and recorded. "This may mean a new cast members to Sakura's adventures, sweet!"

            "T… Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura stammered. "Don't you ever get bored of your recording?"

            Tomoyo smiled. "NO! you're still so cute! Even when you fight!"

            Sakura collapsed in dismay. The girl looked up at the group for awhile, "Huh? That fall didn't hurt as much as usual…"

            "NEXT TIME FALL ON SOMEONE ELSE!" Rikou exclaimed in agony underneath the girl.

[Later that night.]

            Rikou Daidouji sat up as he rubbed his head. He attempted to get the unfortunate event of falling out of tree out of his head. If he feared anything more than death, it was heights. *That's why I never am able to get the hang of heights because I keep falling down* He jittered as he tried to get all the pains of falling, and Sakura falling on him, out of his mind.

            "Rikou-kun, you can use magic?" Tomoyo asked as she gave her camera a little rest. "That's neat!"

            "Yeah, I think so," Rikou said as he still tried to get the wooziness out of his head. "I'm not really sure anymore, it's sort of hard to tell after the one blow to the head." 

            The four people sat there and stared at Rikou "What… what did I do? I just fell from a tree! What can you get when one has a phobia to heights?"

            "Hoe? Is that why you said you were trying to conquer your fear on the tree?" Sakura asked in amazement.

            "I said too much already," Rikou replied. "Anyways, it's getting dark, and we've got school tomorrow so, bye!"

            "Rikou-kun, matte?!" Sakura yelled, but it was too late. In a slight flash of blue light, Rikou was gone.

            "Nani! What happened?" Sakura screamed. "He like vaporized in thin air! Like a Ghost! HOEEEE!" Sakura grabbed her head as if trying to conceal her entire body with only her arms.

            "Baka!" Kero replied. "That kid's no ghost! What are you so scared about!"

            Tomoyo soothed her friend. "Sakura-chan, I saw him too! Five years ago, Li-kun said that people without magic can't see ghosts!" she said a matter of factly. "Nothing to worry about!"

            "D…Demo, it's just sort of creepy!" Sakura stammered. "How was he able to do that!"

Li immediately butted in, "The Realm of Wisdom has a magical spell which is able to be used by the psychic practitioner, Teleportaion…"

"Wow! That's cool!" Sakura said excitedly, "How'd you know that!"

Li blushed, he turned away from the girl, "I…I read it in a book!"

Keroberos returned to his cute, false form, "Yo kid! You getting a fever something?" he teased. "You're red! Or are you red because of--"

"Shut up!" Li swung a fist towards the creature that immediately evaded the attempt.

"Well, at least we know that 'the sage of wisdom' is wise at running away." Tomoyo stated matter-a-factly.

Li and Tomoyo left Sakura to go home to their own houses as Kero, in his false form, went with Sakura.

"I'm glad that was over!" Sakura said happily as the two walked along, "Now I can get some sleep!" 

"Only one…" Kero mumbled, "So he's not a Sage… or not at least yet… which means that there's a chance that it's just a false alarm…"

"Nani?" Sakura asked. "What are you talking about, Kero-chan?" 

"Nothing…" The creature replied.

"So, Rikou-kun's a Sage?" Sakura asked.

"No!" Kero shook his head vigorously. "He's not a Sage yet, apparently not yet!"

"What?" Sakura asked. "But I do think he's in my dream! You said that my dream was a premonition that the Sages were gathering!"

"He was alone…" Kero replied. "One can only be a sage if there are two others possessing the other powers of Chang, San-Fong. Even so…"

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked

"Chang San-Fong believed in many Yin/Yang balances. If a Sage gains this, he loses something else, it's the way of Yin and Yang!" Kero replied. 

"So, does that have an explanation to my question?" Sakura asked, " I still don't really understand!"

"Rikou uses the Powers of Wisdom, ne?" Kero asked.

"I think so…" Sakura answered.

"The Sage of Wisdom carries the most knowledge and experience of all the three sages, making him able to adapt to any situation. However, from wisdom one gains cowardice, of all three sages, the one of wisdom is the most gutless, and will probably not act unless he's truly confident that he can achieve success."

"Oh," Sakura was starting to understand. "But you said that Rikou-kun wasn't the Sage of Wisdom!"

"He might become that but he isn't yet, this I'm sure!" Kero replied. "OK, the Sages work together in order to have the maximum power they posses. Rikou was working alone!"

"He could still be a sage, ne?" Sakura asked.

"To be a Sage, the three "chosen ones" must execute the superior attack of the Tri-Realms..."

"The attack that you don't know…" Sakura said dryly.

(Sweat drop) "Since Rikou, or whatever his name is, was by himself, it is probable that he hasn't found the other two and hasn't yet did the attack, making him of a lower rank."

"So what is he?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

"A Taoist Mage of the Realms," Kero replied. "A single candidate for Sagehood is called a Taoist Mage, When that one person finds the other two candidates, all three become the Spiritual Warriors of Chang. Finally, together, they will perform that one attack and become the three Sages of the Realms!"

"Wow!" Sakura gasped in amazement, "it sounds hard! When I became the Card Mistress, I only needed to capture all the cards and defeat Yue!"

"Nani? Are you saying there's not much glory in being the card mistress now?" Kero said

The Kinomoto residence soon appeared in front of the two.

"Sage or not, Rikou-kun seems like a nice person!" Sakura chimed.

"Feh, I won't like him until he brings me some cookies!" Kero replied.

(The next day)

Sakura woke up from the same dream she had dreamt of before. "What's with all of this?" Sakura shuttered after thinking of the strange thought. "I know what's it all about now, but it still doesn't make sense!" Sakura didn't like what she saw at all. Flashes of light engulfed the whole area in her dream as three people fought each other madly. She could now recognize Rikou-kun, but who was that other person. "Why do I get hit in the end?" the girl shook the thought away.

"Oh well," she brightened up, "That probably won't happen for awhile anyway! Everything will be ok for sure! Kero-chan?" 

            Sakura turned to the drawer, which the sleeping stuffed animal lay. "Hoe? Kero-chan's not awake?" She glanced up at the clock. "Nani! It's only six o'clock!" Sakura slowly jumped out of her bed to observe out the window. "It seems like a nice day, might as well head to school early." Sakura grabbed her uniform. She leapt in to the shower and continued her old daily process.

[Later that day]

            Sakura bladed on to the high school campus, "There's no one around?" She glanced at her watch. "Well it's only 6:45 any ways. She went down to a bench and pulled out her textbooks to begin studying for her classes. She ran down the confusing math equations as she tried to apply them to memory.

Sakura still had a grudge on Math as she looked down the long set of equations. She didn't really get much as she attempted to learn. It wasn't successful. "Hoeeee, I'll never understand math!" she placed her book down for a moment. At that moment, soft, gentle sounds entered in to Sakura's ears. "?" 

            Sakura placed her book in her bag as she investigated the sound, with each passing moment, the sound became clearer. "Is that a Violin?" Sakura thought to herself as the clear strokes of a stringed instrument entered her mind. The girl smiled at the melodious song. "It's so relaxing, and peaceful…" she thought.

 She finally ran up to a window and peered in. There stood Rikou with a violin placed on his shoulder, each fluent stroke poured more intricate, yet delicate music in the room. Sakura was transfixed by the quality of music she heard. Finally it stopped, as Sakura's trance faded away. The Teachers stared at Rikou as they made their discussions and decisions. 

            "Goodness…" The teacher replied. "You play really well, when did you start playing?"

            "About a decade ago," Rikou replied.

            "OK, We'll tell you'll get a letter about your results in the mail, it won't be surprising though!" The teacher finished their judgements and let the boy go.

            Rikou packed up his Violin and trudged out of the room, he met with Sakura outside. "So, Sakura, what are you doing at this hour?" 

"You mean you already knew that I was watching?" Sakura asked.

Rikou smiled. "When you've trained in the psychic powers, it's easy to figure out when a _fly approaches you!"_

"That's pretty neat!" Sakura replied as she trudged next to Rikou. "I wish I could do that… Anyways, I got up early so I came to school. What about you?" 

"I felt like joining a few clubs, but I'm sort of not the one who likes school in the afternoon, so I'm sticking to the morning," Rikou said as he walked along.

Sakura remembered back to her dream *One of those people in the dream was definitely Rikou, demo…* 

"Rikou-kun,"

"What?" Rikou said.

"Anno, why did you come to Japan?" Sakura asked.

"Traditional purposes, that's all," Rikou said. "After I finish this traditional thing, I'm returning home to America! Then I can forget I had magic…" 

Sakura looked at the boy queerly. "You don't like it here, Rikou-kun?" 

Rikou grimaced. "No it's not that!" Rikou replied quickly. "People seem a lot nicer here in Japan any ways. You and Tomoyo are really cute!"

"Arigato," Sakura slightly blushed at the compliment.

"What has no one said you were cute or something?" Rikou asked. 

"Well Tomoyo-chan said I was cute, and some of my friends, but that's-"

"Not even that Li-kun? Man! He's pretty dense!" Rikou added.

Sakura looked at the boy, "Um, why do you think Li-kun should have thought me cute?"

"He should tell you that himself! Rikou laughed. He glanced at his watch. "7:00! Oh shoot! Sorry, I got to go to another tryout! I'm sort of late!" Rikou dashed away from the girl. "I'll see you in class!" 

[School Starts]

            "Ohayo goziamas, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo walked in with her sing song voice. "So how was your morning?"

            "It was OK I guess," Sakura replied.

            "Oh! Have you seen all the clubs Rikou-kun signed up for?" Tomoyo said.

            "I've seen him attending various tryouts in the morning." Sakura replied. "He was like trying out for the Orchestra, Basketball, Soccer, and the Chess Team. He was really good at the auditions."

            Meanwhile, Li Syaoran slowly slipped in back of Sakura as he enviously listened to the ongoing conversation of another boy's exploits.

            "He also tried for the basketball, soccer, chess, martial arts, and archery after school." Tomoyo said. "I saw his applications when I worked in the office for community service."

            The door slowly opened as Rikou paced in the room. He settled in his seat next to Li-kun. At this moment, all conversation of Rikou's activity attendance ceased. 

            "Ohayo!" Rikou said. "What's going on?" 

            "Nothing. How's your morning so far?" Tomoyo asked. 

            "Nothing interesting, I didn't get to get a lot of sleep because of last night. You guys know." Rikou said. "Don't want to stay up late doing that again!"

            Tomoyo leaned over to her friend. "He seems to be reluctant to use his magic…"

[Lunch Break]

            Sakura, Tomoyo, and Li sat with Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki, and Rika on a large picnic blankets chatting away as they ate their food. That is with the exception with Li who was still secretly glancing at Sakura once in awhile.

            "Did you hear about the kid who decoded that virus in Computer programming class?" Chiharu blurted.

            "Who?" Tomoyo asked.

            "That one American transfer student!" Naoko replied. "What was his name? Rikou Daidouji, that's it!"

            "What happened?" Sakura asked. 

            "There was a huge virus that erupted on the school computers, It was like destroying everything!" Rika began. "Then that boy, Rikou took out a small lab-top the not much larger than a VHS cassette. He then connected it to the master computer and in no time destroyed the virus!"  

            Rikou was seen walking over to the blanket. "Mind if I sit with you guys?" He asked.

All of the girls shook their heads as the super genius settled down onto the picnic blanket where Sakura and her friends were. At this moment Li scowled

            "My, my," Rikou said as he inhaled the fragrance of his lunch food. "Is this real food I smell?"

            "Rikou-kun, you bought lunch?" Tomoyo asked. "Are you sure?"

            "Of course I'm sure. In America, on the other hand, I sure wouldn't be sure, especially when the chicken nuggets could be bounced across the room." Rikou dropped his tray onto the picnic blanket. Immediately, his chicken nuggets bounced in to the tree. 

            Sakura, Tomoyo, and her other friends exchanged strange looks as sweat drops poured down everyone's head. 

            (Sweat drop) "Okay, Japanese nuggets fly to a tree," Rikou said. "There goes half my lunch (sigh…)" 

            "Tomoyo-chan," Naoko said, "Isn't he Rikou Daidouji? Man he's cute!"

            "Hai…" Tomoyo replied.

            Rikou placed some food in his mouth and immediately ran to a near by garbage can. "Oghhhhhh, Bleck, yuck! All school food is the same, Internationally!" Rikou spit out the food.

            "I guess he's not real good with the food," Tomoyo murmured. Rikou turned around wiping the spit off his face with a paper towel. Tomoyo continued to look at the returning boy "Rikou looks a little familiar the more I look at him."

            "Are you sure you haven't met?" Chiharu asked. "He has your last name."

            "No…" Tomoyo said. "I don't remember meeting him at all."

            Rikou walked sickly back. "I've got to go back to packing lunch." He moaned.

            "Talking about chicken nuggets, they really were intended for bouncing balls," Yamazaki said. "That's why they bounce so high! About five hundred years, In the American state of Alaska…"

            Chiharu raised her hand to smack him.

            "No wait this is interesting." Rikou stopped the girl.

            "So the Alaskan government proposed an idea to The House of Representatives of the United States, of catching chickens and turning them into nuggets." Yamazaki continued. "American children could then play and eat at the same time, since they could bounce nuggets at incredible heights!"

            "That's great," Rikou said. "Pretty nice for a story."

            "It's true," Yamazaki said.

            "You know its false Yamazaki-san!" Chiharu began to beat Yamazaki.

            "It was false!?!" Sakura and Li exclaimed. The two immediately looked at each other.

            "It's simple," Rikou said. "There wasn't even a US of A Five hundred years ago, and now he says Congress made this up. Sure, Congress can be weird, but not this."

            "Your mind analyzes everything carefully, Rikou-kun!" Sakura murmured. "You know a lot about your country!"

            Rikou rose a hand to his head and laughed. "You flatter me! That's just some basics of US government! As for my analysis abilities? What else can you get if you have an IQ over two hundred thou--hundred."

Chiharu continued to beat up Yamazaki until the end of the lunch.

[After School.]

            Sakura, Tomoyo, Li, and Rikou sat at a round table in Li's house. Li wasn't really concentrating on his homework as he continually stared at Sakura from an angle. 

            "I get it!" Sakura exclaimed with glee. "I finally get it!" Sakura finally closed her math book. Sakura relaxed a bit, "Arigato! The help worked!" 

            "Sure," Tomoyo said to her friend. 

"No prob," Rikou replied. "Those problems should die anyway."           

            The only person who didn't respond was Li, who was still in his afternoon trance.

            "Yo! Li-kun! What's going on." Rikou waved a hand in front of his face. "You finished too, right?"

            "Oh, um, yeah!" Li replied. 

            *This guy seems preoccupied.* Rikou thought. He gazed at his watch… *6:00, perfect.*

            "Ahh, Li-kun, since it's six o'clock, let's make some lunch for the cute girls, yes?" Rikou requested. 

            Rikou took Li's arm as he sent down telepathic waves down it. "I got something to ask. C'mon." Rikou pulled Li in to the kitchen.

            The two other girls resumed chatting. "I'm glad Rikou-kun became our friend, he's really smart!" Sakura smiled. "He might be able to help ease that grudge I have in math, ne!"

            "Rikou's not really smart…" Tomoyo said.

            "What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. "You heard about it, he destroyed that virus in school!"

            "He's not smart…" Tomoyo said. "He's a super genius! When he was telling you of his analysis abilities, he was about to say he had an IQ of over two hundred thousand, he figured out that he was in the eyes of common people so he changed it to two hundred."

            "So Rikou-kun is… extremely intelligent…" Sakura said surprisingly.

            "He probably went through some intensive psychic training in America, to increase his IQ by that much," Tomoyo said.

"So desu, ne…" Sakura said. "Now that you bring it up, he doesn't seem to really want to do the training at all." Sakura reflected back to that conversation with Rikou. "Rikou-kun said he's only here for traditional purposes, he said he only wants to go home after he's done here. He said he could then forget he had magic. It sounds he was really reluctant to come to Japan, or learn magic at all in the first place!"

"Rikou seems like a cheerful person from the outside, but is truthfully undergoing serious depressions internally…" Tomoyo said. "It seems he tries to make other people cheerful with his fake cheerfulness so they won't see the truth behind his mask…"

"That's sort of sad…" Sakura said. 

Tomoyo smiled "Since he seems to want to help people, maybe he can help Li-kun with his social problems! Then he could tell you something!"

            Sakura looked at something. "Why can't Li-kun tell me now? He can trust me, I'm his friend, or I think he thinks I am, ne?"

            Tomoyo shook her head. "Now's not really the time for him to tell you! Ne!"

            Sakura smiled, "I still don't understand all these riddle things but I'll just wait for that time to arrive," she looked back at her friend. "Wait, how did you know he had something to say to me?"

            "It's just a feeling!" Tomoyo replied. 

            "You really know what's going on in other people's minds Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said. She looked towards the kitchen, "I wonder what's going on over there?"

 [Li's kitchen]

            "So what did you want to ask me?" Li asked, with a stern look on his face. 

            "Ummmmm, where are your onions…" Rikou asked as he took out a butcher knife and a slab of beef.

            "In the cupboard over there, but since you are the wise one, I suppose that's not what you wanted to know."

            "Nope that's not it…" Rikou turned as he pointed the butcher knife towards Li.

            Li immediately jumped back as assumed a stance. "What the are you doing?" Rikou asked. "I'm not going to kill you, I want to know something."

            "You want my blood, the way you hold that knife!" Li exclaimed.

            "That's not it." Rikou said. "Calm down, I just want to know if like Sakura-chan!" 

            Li tensed even more as he turned red. "What's with the knife?"

            "Oh, that's what you worried about!" Rikou still kept the knife in the same position. "The best way to cut up some beef is by a good spin with the hand around the middle finger. However you have to give it a good arms spin" (Don't try this at home) "It's a lot easier w/ telekinesis."

            "What?" Li was confused.

            "Like those spinning saw things," Rikou said, "watch…"

            With a flick of a wrist, the knife swirled around in Rikou's palm. Li was fascinated by the amazing stunt as the knife cut up the beef. His hand swirled over the beef as he cut up the meat up as if doing a magic spell. The knife glittered through the light. Finally, Rikou slammed down the knife, "There, you see all the beef is evenly cut. This is the advanced way to make beef-steak."  

            Li stood there with his mouth gaping. "So answer my question," Rikou finally said.

            Li turned bright red. "Ahh, Well I y—no… I don't like her"

            "Calm down man," Rikou said. "OK, if you don't like her, GOOD, because I do.  Don't have to worry about making a friend mad, so I'll try to get her, OK?"

            "NO!" Li yelled as he grabbed the other boy.

            "I knew it!" Rikou said as he "flambéed" the Beef in the skillet. "You reacted, meaning you do like her! You cannot pass the eyes of the Psychic. If you were just her friend you should be delighted that someone wants to try an go out with her!"

            Li turned in to an even brighter red. Rikou continued his statement, "Don't be so embarrassed, Syaoran-kun! If you don't know anything about socializing with the feminine side, here's the basic tip, There is no fire until there's a source of ignition, what you need is a spark. Now girls are sort of shy at these things, it's really rare that they will actually come up to you and say- cough, cough" Rikou cleared his voice. "I love you!!!" Rikou said in a high pitched voice. "(normal voice) Nada, doesn't happen. Usually back in America, the male that does the proposing and stuff. So, I think that you should start it."

            "Y…you've got to be kidding," Li stammered. "What happens if she rejects me?"

            "All these years she hasn't right?" Rikou said. "You've known her for five years now, right?"

            "How did you know that?" Li asked.

            "I am psychic-I know all," Rikou said.  
            "But-" Li started.

            "No buts. If it doesn't work, you can kill me. I'm going to be there to back you up, but you'd rather me not, when you actually do these things. Don't worry about a thing, I'll do my best to set you up. Just go straight in for the kill, you'll know what she means about you immediately. Oh look! The meats ready, time to serve!" Rikou ran out of the Kitchen.

*Maybe he's right* Li thought. He ran out of the door. *He said I could kill him if it doesn't work anyways!*  
[Later that time]

             "Hanyann!!" Sakura yelled with delight,  "Rikou said this was going to be one of his special recipes, I can't wait!"

            "How do you know it's going to be good? Rikou hasn't even showed us the meal yet," Li grunted.

            "Here, candlesticks!" Rikou jumped in from the kitchen "The only thing better than Rikou's prize beef-steak is Rikou's prized beef-steak with candle-light. It makes it seem more formal!"

            Tomoyo followed through the door behind Rikou. "We have all what we need now, ne? Rikou-kun?"

            "Unless we could get a Violinist!" Rikou replied, "_I could do that but I, can't I have to leave pretty soon. Anyhow, here's your dishes!" Rikou placed down two trays in front of Sakura and Li who he conveniently seated facing each other. Li slightly blushed._

            "Here's your dish Tomoyo," Rikou said passing a dish covered with plastic wrap.

            "Hoe? What's with the wrap?" Sakura asked.

            "I have to go, my mom's here to pick me up." Tomoyo replied.

            "Demo-" Sakura started.

            "I've got to go too," Rikou said. He picked up a dish. "I hope you don't mind me taking this, Li-kun."

            "What! Rikou-kun!" Li exclaimed.

"Don't fret about a thing, it may not be as fun with all four of us together, but I do believe that my recipe will be good none the less!" Rikou chimed. 

Sakura had already been starting to eat the beef. "It's _really good! Rikou-kun you're very good at cooking!" _

Rikou rose his hand to the back of his head. "Stop flattering me, I don't want to start blushing." He laughed. "Li-kun, you won't mind if you let Sakura stay here for awhile?"

Li blushed as he fiddled his napkin on his lap.

"I take that as you don't mind!" Rikou exclaimed. "C'mon Tomoyo, looks like we should leave the two alone for awhile!"

"Hai! Ja ne! Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo chimed.

"Ja ne!" Rikou followed the girl out the door.

Li sighed as he looked longingly at the girl from the other side of him who was still gulping down the food.

[Outside Li's apartment]  
            Rikou stepped out of Li's apartment and mounted his bicycle. He sat on his veichle next to Tomoyo who was now stepping in to her car.

"You told me to get a ride home," Tomoyo said as she walked to her ride. "All this was a plan to get Sakura-chan and Li-kun together, ne?"

            "Uh huh…" Rikou said, "I noticed that Li kid continues to stare at Sakura. So in the kitchen I asked him if he liked her. He _obviously said no. I said I liked her and would try to get her on a date if he didn't want her. He obviously had a reaction."_

            "Hee, hee," Tomoyo giggled, "No wonder you're the candidate for the Sage of Wisdom!"

            "Yep, I know all…" Rikou said as he started to stare at Tomoyo.

            "Nani? What is it?" Tomoyo asked. "Why are you looking at me?"

            "You seriously look familiar…" Rikou said. "Especially your eyes."

            Tomoyo had a slight blush after looking in to the brown eyes. She smiled casually. The eyes continued to stare at hers intensifying with concentration. Tomoyo tried to ease the concentration as she went into the car. 

            "Ja ne, Rikou-kun," Tomoyo said. 

            Rikou rose his hand to his eyebrow and flicked it outward, like a military salute, to respond to one of his new friend's departure. 

            "I've seriously met her somewhere." Rikou said. Rikou rose his tan hand to brush back his black hair. "Maybe I should do some meditating to figure out. Well I've got to go to the department store to get some school supplies."

            Rikou mounted his red mountain bike and rode off in the sunset. 

[Back at Li's house]

            Li felt extremely uneasy as Sakura continued to eat her serving of Rikou's recipe. 

            "This is so good," Sakura said. "Rikou-kun cooks really well."

            Sakura glanced over to Li's plate. "Syaoran-kun…"

            Li sat up immediately. "What?" 

            "Why haven't you eaten anything? Your plate's still the same as you got it," Sakura asked. 

            "Um, I wanted to tell you something…" Li asked. *If Rikou is right, now's the time to try it* 

"Hoe, Tomoyo-chan was right, you did have something to say to me!" Sakura replied. "Maybe she has psychic powers like Rikou-kun!" Sakura giggled. The girl noticed the boy starting to tense up. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Ummmmmm… Oh you know those black armored people last night." Li failed at his first question.

            "I remember that night. It was extremely scary. Those people were real mean and rude," Sakura murmured. "They were pretty powerful too, they knocked me out."

            *I'll kill them for that* Li thought. "They wanted to steal your Cards. According to what that stuffed animal said, they want to take over the universe."

            "Yeah…" Sakura murmured. "Li-kun, I remember Tomoyo-chan said that you did some great powerful attack to destroy all of them. Can you tell me about it?" Sakura asked.

            "Uhhhhh, I couldn't really recall that moment," Li said. 

            "Too bad, it sounded really neat at first," Sakura sighed. She continued to poke at her beefsteak. "Li-kun, you said you didn't return to Hong Kong because you had to do something."

(sweat drop) "W…why do you ask?" Li stammered.

            "I don't want to be too filled with questions but, I thought people could finish their work in a matter of a few years, ne?" Sakura asked. "Are you still finishing up what you were trying to do?"

            "Do you want me to leave or something!" Li's eyes began to bulge.

            "No!" Sakura exclaimed. "I mean you've been a good friend and all! demo-"

            *Here comes Rikou's tactic.* Li thought. He walked out to the living room. Sakura followed him.

            "I didn't mean that! Li-kun!" Sakura followed the boy out to the living room.

            Li sat down on the couch and glared straight ahead. Sakura sat next to him, "Li-kun, gomen!" She patted Li's shoulder trying to soothe him. "I didn't think what I said would hurt you! I was just curious! It's nice that you are in Japan, but you haven't seen your family for awhile now, I thought you might have missed them or something!"

            "You still don't know why I'm really in Japan…" Li murmured.

            "Nani?" Sakura said confusingly. "Well, no you told me--"

            Li quickly embraced Sakura and kissed Sakura on her lips. Sakura sat there with shock. After sitting there in a trance staring at the boy for about five seconds, Sakura immediately shoved the boy away after the sudden action. She smacked him squarely on the face.

            "S…Syaoran-kun!" Sakura stammered. She stood up and back stepped away from the dumbstruck boy. "Syaoran-kun, Syaoran-kun, that was, that was… Hoeeeeee! I can't describe it." Sakura quickly began rubbing her lips for a few seconds. The girl glanced back at the boy who was now pawing his face. A bright red stinging mark revealed from underneath the boy's hand. Sakura slowly advanced forward took, kneeled down, and slowly took Li's hand off his face. She closely examined the huge red mark. 

Sakura looked down to the ground, "Gomen nasai…"

Li looked up at the girl who didn't notice his stare. 

"Nani?" Li asked. "I…I think _I should b...be the one to say that! Uh, why did you say sorry?" _

"I didn't realize I hit you so hard, even though what you did was rather mean," Sakura replied. "Let's just forget about it, and we can just continue being friends!" Sakura brightened up. "That would be better, ne?" Sakura smiled. "I'll go get you some ice." Sakura ran to the kitchen and was quickly back with a bag of ice. "Here this should stop the stinging!" she slapped the make shift ice pack on the boy's face.

            "COLD!!!! IT STINGS!" Li yelled.

            "Gomen!" Sakura cried. "Just stay still it should stop hurting after awhile!" Sakura held the ice pack on the side of the boy's face.

            "Gomen," Li murmured.

            "I said forget about it didn't I?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

Li gazed at the girl for a very long moment. He blushed brightly. The outside door burst open.

            "Ni hao--" A black haired girl burst in to the door. "What's going on? SYAORAN! WHAT DID YOU DO WHEN I WAS GONE!" The girl's two dark buns shook as the girl boomed with anger.

            Sakura immediately dropped the ice pack. Shock, surprise, and anxiety took over Sakura's body. "Meiling-chan!" she finally managed to say.

(End of chapter 2)

Author's notes: This chapter was slightly longer than expected. But it didn't take me as long to type up. Anyways, how do you people like my fan-fic right now! Tell me what you think at psychic720@yahoo.com. Your suggestions make me continue. Tell me what you think please. Contact me if you've read my stories, I'd really like to know what I should do.

            So far in this story, you have a kid from America being able to do all this stuff, and turns out to be the Psychic Sage of Wisdom. He seems to like Sakura himself, how can Li overcome this? Continue reading my fics and figure out. I'm quite proud of Rikou's addition. Note that all characters belong to "CLAMP!" not me. This fan-fic does belong to me however, so don't you ever think about plagiarizing.  

            Sakura and Li are 15/16 in this Fic, take note of that always. If you don't like how I do the personalities of the characters (Li, Tomoyo, Sakura) tell me. This is my perspective of each character, tell me yours (This is the Japanese version, so keep that in mind.) 

Note of names: my sister kept on complaining why I chose Rikou instead of any other Japanese/Chinese names. First, I live in America, and don't even know a single word in Japanese, I just went to a Japanese/English, English/Japanese server and typed in an adjective and see if it was use like I name. Rikou means clever, shrewd, intelligent, and wise. It also means Science and Technology, which is why I chose Rikou since it seemed to suit him. I had an awkward feeling that Rikou was used as a girl name, but I figured that it could be used for both genders.

I recently got an E-mail stating that they didn't understand some of the Japanese words I sometimes used, so here are some that I found.

Japanese word notes:

(meaning of names)

Sakura- Cherry blossom (Duh!)

Rikou- Intelligent, wise, clever, cunning, etc./Science and Technology. (Read the section on top for more detail.

(general words)

Daijobu desu ka?/Daijobu - Are you all right?

Hoee-Sakura's word under surprise or distress.

Hanyan- schweet (usually used only by Sakura)

Gomen/gomen nasai- sorry/I'm sorry

matte- wait

chan/san/kun/sama- a title usually placed after a name to be polite. (i.e. brother/sister/mother/father something like that...)

demo- but

Ota-san- father

Oga-san- mother

Oni-san/chan- brother

Onei-san/chan- sister

(I do not know the exact way to spell these, I just write them by how they sound...)

            So you have Li trying to start some relationship with Sakura. There's seems to be a familiarity crisis between Tomoyo and Rikou, and Meiling Li returns, what else can you get in a fan-fic. This is going to be a grand reunion! I hope you're not going to kill me with all these cliffhangers for every chapter, or that the fic sucks currently. 

            If you're reading my fan-fics at all contact me at psychic720@yahoo.com, please!

-See you in the next chapter

psychic720

psychic720@yahoo.com

July 6, 2001 notes: again some revisions were done to make this better than my original copy. I can really see that my writing skills are developing. I think that's good.

July 29, 2001 notes: revised this again, this time, a lot of the former mush has been taken out to make it a whole lot less mushy.


	4. Meetings and Identities

Author's notes: Hey, this chapter was out later than intended, really sorry! I was really busy these weeks, so I rarely had the chance to type. That doesn't really matter does it? Anyhow, I'm really, really, really, glad you're all back for chapter 3 of my Fan-fic, Thanks! 

As always, I want you to note that Sakura and Li are 15/16, and at the beginning of their freshman high school year. Please do not, take my ideas from my fan-fic without permission. It took me a long time to work on this, and I don't want anyone else taking the credit for my sweat (not that anyone would want to…) 

I recently got a little information and realized what I formerly wrote, was slightly wrong. Some parts in my fic had some stuff that doesn't really go along with the Anime. (I.e. such as Syaoran not confessing to Sakura yet.) In this chapter, I'm going to try to correct these mistakes without changing my already posted chapters. I've seen the entire anime now, so I do know that some stuff I wrote wasn't exactly right. Is that libel? When I first wrote this fic I thought I knew enough to write a logical CCS fanfic. So I guess not. Hum! I'm not sure if I have enough information to write this. Maybe I should quit before I really do get sued… (Someone stop me…) Hopefully I'll be able to cover it up without changing my posted chapters so I wouldn't have to necessarily quit. (Good, ne?)

I am going to add a prologue, which I should've added before, but before I didn't see the ending of season three so I thought what I wrote was proportional.

Anyways, thank you very much for continuing my fan-fic!

-Psychic720

Author's symbols: " " Character's talking (verbally and telepathically)

* Character's thoughts

[ ] My notes in the story

( ) General notes.

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of CLAMP! Not mine, so please don't sue me. You won't get any money out of it because I'm broke!

Japanese word notes:

(General words)

Ja/ Ja ne- See ya (informal)

Daijobu desu ka? /Daijobu - Are you all right?

Hoee-Sakura's word under surprise or distress.

Hannya- schweet (usually used only by Sakura)

Gomen/gomen nasai- sorry/I'm sorry

Sumimasen-Excuse me/Sorry

Douzo- Here (here you go)

Domo- thanks

Matte- wait

chan/san/kun/sama- a title usually placed after a name to be polite. (i.e. brother/sister/mother/father something like that...)

demo- but

Ota-san- father

Oga-san- mother

Oni-san/chan- brother

Onei-san/chan- sister

(I do not know the exact way to spell these, I just write them by how they sound...)

Li Syaoran's Story

Chapter 3

"COLD!!!! IT STINGS!" Li yelled.

"Gomen!" Sakura cried holding the ice pack on the side of the boy's face.. "Just stay still and it should stop hurting after awhile!"

"Gomen," Li murmured.

"I said forget about it didn't I?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

Li gazed at the girl for a very long moment. He blushed brightly. The outside door burst open.

"Ni ha--" A black haired girl burst in to the door. "What's going on? SYAORAN! WHAT DID YOU DO WHEN I WAS GONE!" The girl's two dark buns shook as the girl boomed with anger.

Sakura immediately dropped the ice pack. Shock, surprise, and anxiety took over Sakura's body. "Meiling-chan!" she finally managed to say.

"Kinomoto-san!" Meiling screamed. "I left Japan believing that you were my friend and…!"

"No… It's not what it seems!" Sakura yelled. She turned to Li. "It was just so sudden, I couldn't really figure what was going on."

Meiling's anger burned a little more. "Syaoran! You—!" Meiling's memory soon faded back a few years ago…

(Flash back)

Syaoran and Meiling are standing on the balcony of the Li Residence's Apartment. The two are still eleven years old. The late, night sky is close to being silent. Wei is setting hot tea onto the table. He looks out at the two kids and smiles. Outside, the stars twinkle with a mystic light across the night sky.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" Meiling said quietly looking away from Syaoran, outward away from the apartment.

"If a person I like most has appeared," Li replied with a quiet tone of voice himself, "I've promised that I'd tell you…"

Meiling looked downward below the balcony once she heard this, "mm, So, the person appeared," Meiling looked back up at the boy.

"Yeah…" Syaoran replied. 

Meiling looked down again at the edge of the balcony. "I see… Kinomoto-san?"

"Ho…how come?" Syaoran stammered.

"The only females you called by their first name were your sisters and me…" Meiling looked down sadly, she pretended to brighten up, "…In that case the engagement is called off…"

-From Card Captor Sakura, episode 60 Sakura and her Precious Friend

Meiling quickly snapped back to the world of reality. Syaoran already did say that he loved her the most, so why are you still fussing about? The girl observed the two for a little while longer. My heart still burns though!! She dashed from the room to clear her anxiety.

"Meiling, I—wait!" Li exclaimed.

Sakura got up and slowly vacated Li's apartment. "I think I have to go," Sakura murmured. "Thanks for the meal Syaoran-kun…" Sakura ran after Meiling out of the room. "Meiling-chan! Matte!"

After Sakura had chased Meiling for a few minutes, "Meiling-chan!"

Meiling stopped abruptly. She glared at Sakura for a few seconds, her expression soon lightened. Her face dropped slightly "Forget it… I guess I thought since he hadn't seen you for a few years that he somewhat forgot you for awhile." Meiling tried to fight a back a few whimpers. "But when he returned to Japan recently, I guess I was wrong!" Meiling tried to smile. "His feelings are still the same for you as before, ne…? Three years ago!"

Sakura blushed slightly. "That was when we were only in sixth grade! We were so little then, we probably couldn't even describe what love even was then, ne?" Sakura said cheerfully, trying to cheer her friend up. "Then we were just really close friends to each other then and thought we had affections for one another, but now we've gotten older, we've matured, ne?" Sakura said happily. "I'm sure Syaoran-kun, knows that—Meiling-chan, matte!"

Meiling dashed off as hard as she could. Although Sakura had said something otherwise, Meiling just knew that it wasn't true… She stopped for a slight second "Even if you thought that, Syaoran thinks otherwise…" The girl dashed away again.

"Meiling-chan!" Sakura called. Meiling just kept on running. "Thinks otherwise… Hoee? Meiling-chan!" Sakura stared after the running girl. *Syaoran did say he loved you, but that was a few years ago. That was just an old childhood fantasy, it was a long time ago, ne?* Sakura thought about this really hard she shook her head lightly with confusion. *Then why did Syaoran-kun…*

After some time, Li returned to his room. After lightly shutting the door, The boy plopped down onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling miserably. "Rikou-kun was wrong," he mumbled to himself. "It probably won't work at all… She probably just thinks that was just a fantasy of her younger days and long forgotten about it. (Sigh!)"

(Later that night)

Meiling ran to the old Penguin Park where she fought the Fight Card a few years ago. "Syaoran…" she murmured. Water started to drip from her eyes followed with anger. She tried to brighten up. "He had already told you already, why are you still mopey about it!?!"

Thunder crash followed her words followed by pouring rain. Water started to beat on Meiling's head. Although she was soaking wet, a fury wad flaming within her. She tried to calm down. She screamed after doing so. "Why do you still think about him, he already told you, our engagements off anyways!" Meiling whined. "Since he was staying in Hong Kong for awhile, you tried to win him back, it didn't work out as you intended though. Even though Syaoran told me his feelings, I was still attached to him…" The girl thought more about her depressions before going unconscious through the beating rain…

(During that night)

"Curse the rain!" Rikou exclaimed. His entire body was soaked from head to toe as he continued to bike home. He attempted to bat away the falling water from his face. "I thought it was bad enough in Seattle!!!" The vision pouring rain throughout his entire summer vacation entered his mind. "God! Give me a break already, I escaped the rains of Seattle then I get trapped here! Ahhhhh! Damn you!" A Lightning bolt cracked from the sky as it hit the ground in front of Rikou's bike tire. The boy froze with fright. "SORRY GOD, LAO TZU, BHUDDA, ZUES, OR WHOEVER'S IN CHARGE UP THERE! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I DON'T USUALLY CUSS!"

He swerved to a stop at the Penguin Park. 

"Rain, Rain go away, didn't I leave you at home that other day?" Rikou mumbled. He went to the shelter of the penguin slide to beat out the water in his jacket. "Great, my jacket has been saturated with water… Seattle has too many days of rain, but compared to this downpour!?!" 

Rikou turned as he saw an unconscious girl on a bench nearby. "I wondered what happened to her…" Rikou thought to himself. "Could she be a homeless bum?" Rikou put on his Seijouu high uniform's jacket and walked over to investigate. "Nah, her clothes are too nice to be a homeless person. Hmm, her clothes are of a nice Chinese design… handmade? The person who made this was really good! The stitching was done quite well." He put the back of his hand onto the girl's forehead. "My god! She has a fever!" Rikou grabbed his pack as he reached for some Aspirin. He yanked out a bottle from his pack. He tore off the cap as he tried to search for the pills. 

"I drank them all already?" Rikou groaned. "She can't stay in this weather for long. I've got to get her to some shelter, but, in this weather, it's pretty slow to go by bike. So how…" Rikou smacked his face. "Duh! You're Psychic, you have supernatural powers!" Rikou took the girl's luggage that he found nearby, grabbed his own stuff, and took the girl's arm. "TELEPORTATION!" Rikou exclaimed.

The two vanished from the beating rain in a flash of blue light.

(The next morning)

Meiling stirred around on a bed. Her eyes slowly opened. She immediately sat up. "Where am I?" Meiling's eyes darted around the room. The room was rather spacious; Meiling was actually a little impressed as she looked at the various decorations around the room. Her eyes gazed around the comforting, yellowish-white walls with various pieces of artwork around the room.

"Oh, I see that you're awake," said a boy with a Seijouu high uniform on. He placed a breakfast tray onto a nightstand next to Meiling's bed. "Here's some breakfast if you want any."

"Where am I?" Meiling asked. She was still confused of her surroundings.

"Well you're at my house, of course," The boy replied happily. He handed her a thermometer. "Put this under your tongue." 

"Sho whoi om oi here?" Meiling asked as she struggled with the thermometer.

"I found you last night unconscious when I was biking home last night." The boy said. He plopped himself onto a nearby chair in the room. "You had a fever so I decided to take you to my house for medical aide. It was also pouring outside, and it wouldn't be right to just leave you there. Let me see the thermometer." The boy took the thermometer. "Good, your fever's dropping. My name's Rikou Daidouji, Well actually that's the name I go that name here, My full name is Jake Rikou Long Chang Daidouji, Rikou Diadouji is the name I go by here, but I'm mixed ethnic, and you?" Rikou offered a hand.

"I'm Mei--" Meiling glanced down at her arm. The girl noticed the white sleeve from a silk like nightgown. This isn't what I was wearing last night that MEANS! "PERVERT!" Meiling immediately attempted to hit Rikou.

Rikou quickly deflected the smack with his arm, but the hit got to his face anyway. "What was that for?" The boy complained rubbing the red mark on his face.

"I'm wearing different clothing than from what I wore from last night! Meaning you must have--" Meiling screamed.

"What?" Rikou asked astonished. 

A woman, around fifty years of age came in. "Rikou, do you need any help?" She asked.

"Oh your clothes! My nana changed you not me! Do I really look like a pervert to you!?!" Rikou exclaimed at Meiling.

"That girl's laundry is done." Rikou's nana said.

"OK!" Rikou said. He turned back to Meiling. "Now that we resolved our little conflict, what's your name?" 

"Gomen..." Meiling said with a slight blush from embarrassment. "My name's Meiling Li."

"Meiling… That's a pretty name," Rikou slightly smiled. "That also explains the Chinese clothing you wore when I brought you here. You're Chinese, yes?"

"Here's her laundry, Rikou," Rikou's nana came in with a huge bundle of clothes.

"Thanks Hannah!" Rikou replied.

Rikou's nana, Hannah, smiled and left the room.

Rikou glanced at the bundle, a Seijouu high; female's uniform caught his eyes. "You go to Seijouu High?" 

"I was going to start soon, I had all my paperwork in…" Meiling replied.

"So what made you sit out in the rain last night?" Rikou asked, munching a piece of toast he snared from the breakfast tray he brought up. He sat in a small, gray, desk chair backwards facing the girl.

Meiling face fell downward at the question "I really don't want to talk about it…" Meiling murmured.

Rikou looked up at Meiling's eyes. "It's a love thing ain't it?" Rikou teased.

"NANI?!?!?!" Meiling yelled blushing madly. 

"Oh! So it is a love thing!" Rikou smiled happily. He leaned forward on the back of the chair. His face was straining of to prevent laughter. "I was only joking before…"

Meiling looked away from the boy. Her memories reflected back about Syaoran, she quickly rubbed it away. 

"Forget it..." Meiling said in defeat. "I don't really want to talk about it..."

"Sure you do… So who was the S.O.B.?" Rikou replied happily, he noticed the glare he got. "'K, I'll shut up. Much better if you tell your thoughts to others though, it makes you feel much better! Or it makes me feel better though!" the boy said happily. Rikou turned to the door to leave. "I'll see you in the afternoon, Jya ne!" He put on his uniform jacket, which hung from a hook outside

Meiling slowly lied back down on her bed. "Rikou-kun?" Meiling called after the boy.

"Nani?" Rikou asked, he turned to look at the girl. 

"Arigato…" Meiling murmured. 

"Don't mention it right now!" Rikou said. "All you need to do is to rest right now…" Rikou approached the bed and slowly moved the bed covers comfortingly to the girl's chin. 

"Domo" Meiling said, drifting off to sleep.

Rikou looked at Meiling for one last time before he left, one very long time. Rikou shook his head. "What am I thinking?" Rikou thought to himself. He looked back at Meiling again. "Then again, she is pretty cute..." Rikou rolled his eyes. "Anyways, you got to get to class like you said! 

Rikou advanced downstairs where his nana was stirring some coffee. 

"How's the girl?" Hannah asked him.

"Fine!" Rikou said happily, "A little depressed, but fine!"

"Cute, isn't she?" Hannah looked at the boy slyly.

"Yeah..." Rikou replied, reaching for some toast while passing the table.

"I bet a bunch of boys from where ever she came from would definitely like to go out with her! She's cute and pretty... Uh huh!" The woman sipped her coffee.

Rikou looked at the old lady quizzically. "Are you trying to suggest something?"

"Nothing!" Hannah said. "Even if I was, you'd have already figured out with your psychic abilities!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you…" Rikou rubbed the old woman's shoulders. "Listen I'll think of that stuff later, when I feel like it. Just don't bother me with that stuff at the moment, please!" Rikou glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall. "I gotta go now. Bye Hannah!" With that, Rikou took his pack mounted his bike outside and left his house.

Hannah walked up the stairs after Rikou left. The woman glanced in to Meiling's room. She glanced at the breakfast tray, then at the girl. "She hasn't eaten a bit. Might as well put it in the fridge so it won't spoil here." Hannah placed her hand on top of Meiling's forehead. "Her fever's dropping that's good. I wonder what happened to the girl." She thought about Rikou. "If Rikou doesn't fall for this one, I doubt he'll ever marry! I mean this one's cute, pretty, and living in his home for awhile!" The woman thought happily to herself. "He'll fall for this one I bet, even though Rikou never had any feelings for the opposite gender in America. With his popularity there, that's sort of amazing he hasn't tried to attract another. Since this girl's going to be here for awhile, might as well set the two up!" The woman thought happily. "Usually mother's do that stuff, but you have looked at the boy as your own son all this time."

(Seijouu High) 

Syaoran slowly trudged to the front of the school. "The last evening just made my life a lot harder…" The boy thought, slowly pacing agonized through the high school gate. He miserably stared downward as he approached the school building. "Meiling was rather different yesterday… She usually did agree about me and Sakura." The boy slowly lifted his head and glanced outward down the street. Li saw Rikou pedaling down the walk on his bike towards the school. The boy swerved to a stop next to Li.

"Ohayo! Li-kun!" Rikou said stamping his foot to the ground and dismounting his bike next to Syaoran. "Good weather today isn't it! Back in Seattle, we had a few of these good sunny days." Rikou spat a loogie into the dirt of the garden next to him. "Sumimasen, had a (In English) loogie (Japanese)in my throat for awhile." Rikou then looked at the half angry, half-depressed face that Li had. "Did you have a good evening yesterday?"

"No!" Li exclaimed. "Your strategy was horrible! You imbecile!"

"Whoa, calm down…!" Rikou astonished by the harsh tone of voice that he had just received. "So what went wrong? What exactly happened?"

Li started, reluctantly, his face began to turn red. "Well I… Well she sort of started it--"

"What she said she loved you!?!" Rikou exclaimed. "That's amazing!"

"No that's not what happened!" Li yelled.

"Then what did? You're not getting anywhere! Learn how to be social, God!" Rikou exclaimed. He looked at the other boy mischievously "Unless you'd rather me read your mind and see every single detail that you have in your brain."

Li's eyes bulged at once when he heard the suggestion. He began talking immediately. "Well she asked why I didn't go back to Hong Kong," Li started. "And I sort of…" Li started to blush.

"You what!?!" Rikou exclaimed. "You sort of what! I'm getting bored! Did you stand on your head? Jump out the window! Commit seppuku! What!"

"I KISSED HER!" Li exclaimed.

"You WHAT!?!" Rikou blurted. "You're insane! Insane!"

"What's wrong with that!?!" Li exclaimed. "Don't lie about that!"

"If there isn't a definite feeling for the other, that is wrong! Only idiots do that. Doing that before things are apparent is suicide!" Rikou exclaimed. The boy thought for awhile. "Listen, friend, just let this thing cool down for awhile and try again some time later, next time with a formal arrangement…"

"Formal arrangement? What do you mean by that?" Li asked.

"You'll see when the time comes…" Rikou replied. "I'll have everything planned out by then...!" 

"W…what do you mean?" Li asked nervously. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I have nothing better to do." Rikou closed his eyes and he soon drifted off in his own little world, he then reopened his eyes. "I thought that Sakura already said she loved you most…"

Li blushed madly at this. "That was a few years ago…"

Rikou just stroked his chin calmly. "Why are you still uncomfortable then, ne? Just ask her out sometime, I don't know! I don't see why I should need really give you help." Rikou glanced at the boy curiously. "I've been single and not looking all this time! You should have more experience then me, ne?"

Li rose his hand. "Matte, It's just that—"

Rikou turned away. "Wait, If I am right, you just met five years ago, you had all that mushy stuff a year or two later and then you left for Hong Kong!?!"

Li looked at the boy surprised. "How can you figure that all out?"

"(Sweat drop) Stop underestimating my psychic abilities!" Rikou said dryly. "Anyways we have class next… Let's go!"

Li looked down at the slightly shorter boy, by an inch, "Why do you give me advice, if you haven't witnessed it yourself?"

"Because it's fun playing a matchmaker…" Rikou replied. "There's nothing else I can really do that's exciting, for the moment."

Rikou is really social, and nice, but still really weird. Syaoran thought. Somewhat like Daidouji-san in a way… Heck he is a Daidouji-san anyways!

Sakura happily skidded to a stop next to her child hood friend. Although she had faced a confusing event the other night, no one could really figure out the way she appeared 

"Ohayo! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greeted.

"Ohayo goziamas, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted back. "You seem cheerful today!"

Sakura thought back to the other day for awhile. *I can't figure out what happened yesterday, what was it?* she thought for a little longer. "There was this one event that made me sort of stressed yesterday, but I seem to have forgotten it after last night's sleep!" Sakura chimed.

"That's nice isn't it?" Tomoyo replied.

"Actually I wonder what it was…" Sakura stated. "But I guess it wasn't so bad since I can't seem to remember it currently."

The two girls walked towards their class.

Tomoyo and Sakura entered the class. They took their seats. Later, Li came in with Rikou. Rikou still continued to have his innocent looking smile on his face, as Li continued to blush at the sight of Sakura. "C'mon, lighten up," Rikou mumbled to Li. Rikou smiled. "Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan! Well it seems like a good morning, no need to mention it!" Rikou settled down on his desk.

Sakura had a slight flash back of her former day. "Syaoran-kun, um where's Meiling-chan?"

Li tensed up for a slight while. "She's not with me…" he replied.

"Nani?" Sakura asked with some slight worry in her eyes. "Didn't Meiling-chan ever return to your house?"

Li shook his head. "She never did come back…"

"She didn't return?" Sakura wondered. "I hope Meiling-chan's ok…"

"You know?" Rikou started, "I met a girl named Meiling last night!"

Sakura looked over at the boy. "You did, where is she?" 

Rikou smiled. "Over at my place for the time being."

"Thank goodness…" Sakura exhaled with relief. "She's Syaoran-kun's cousin."

Rikou turned to Syaoran. "She's your cousin, ne? I'll just send her over to your place after when she recovers from her fever."

"What? she got a fever?" Li asked with concern.

"Who wouldn't?" Rikou replied. "No one could stand that much rain last night, not even a Seattleite!"

"Ah…" Syaoran grunted. The boy stared ahead at the girl in front of him. She indeed looked slightly different from a few years ago, but she was still her same self. The boy drifted off in his little dream world for the next minutes.

At this point, the each person left the others in an uncomfortable silence. Silent minutes passed by slowly as the morning began. 

"Tomoyo-chan!" Rikou started, breaking the silence.

"Nani?" Tomoyo asked. 

"How 'bout comparing answers with me?" Rikou continued.

"Sure," Tomoyo replied.

Rikou and Tomoyo advanced to a table across the room across the room from Sakura and Li. 

"So what did you get for number one?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Fifty-six degrees," Rikou replied. 

"So did I! What about two?" Tomoyo replied.

"Actually checking answers was just an excuse to get you away from Li-kun and Sakura-san," Rikou said. He looked back to the couple across the room.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked, staring in his direction.

"Look," Rikou pointed to where Sakura and Li were sitting. "They continue to sit there in utter silence, not even speaking a word to each other as they review their homework. No talking no socializing, chatting, zero! Something's probably happened... No wait, not probably, definitely!"

"Really?" Tomoyo said as she stared over to her friend. "Sakura-chan seemed really cheerful this morning."

"A person doesn't always show their thoughts by their appearance, trust me, I know…" Rikou continued to look at the other two. "I know…" The boy's smile slowly faded as a frown began to appear on his face.

Tomoyo looked at the boy closely. "Rikou-kun? Daijobu?" 

Rikou shook his head. The smile reappeared on his face. "No nothing's wrong, why do you ask?"

"You never really do frown…" Tomoyo said, "Are you ok?"

"It's nothing… I was just remembering about something…" Rikou murmured. He quickly brightened "Anyways, what I mean there is something has really gone wrong between those two. Usually you three would go and check your answers right now. They still remain in silence." Rikou snapped.

"That's true, so what did you want to ask me?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Well A) you are Sakura's friend, and B) you've known the two for about four, probably five years now , more maybe. What I want is what started the two's little, let's just put it as a relationship. Tell me everything you know!" Rikou replied. 

"Hai..." Tomoyo said. "Basically, Sakura met Li-kun during the time when she was still capturing the cards. At first they were somewhat rivals. Well at least Li-kun thought Sakura was…"

"Well I guess that's from his stern self!" Rikou laughed. "Anyways I'd probably look at Sakura as a rival if I was Li, he was competing to capture the cards against her, ne?"

"Hai!" Tomoyo started again. "But it wasn't just the Clow Cards that they were rivals over…"

"What else was there a rivalry of?" Rikou asked.

"Love…"

"WHAT!!!!!" Rikou gapped he had already leapt out of his chair. He soon noticed people were looking at him. He sat back down. He glanced around. "You're telling me that one of them is gay?" he said almost silently.

"They used to both like a older boy named Yukito." Tomoyo said.

"So Li's not straight…" Rikou murmured.

"No that wasn't it." Tomoyo said. "It was soon realized was that Yukito was truly Yue—"

"Yue?" Rikou thought. "Heard of him, he was supposed to be the Judge of the Master/Mistress of the Clow Cards." Rikou fingered his chin. "They said he was extremely powerful, I'd like to take him on…"

"Anyways, Li soon began to like Sakura-chan," Tomoyo finished her story. "Although she hasn't said so herself, but I know that Sakura has some feelings for him somewhere…"

Rikou thought for awhile. "Li's not—you know, that's good… I'm not sure if it's enough information, but I think I may have a plan."

"Nani? What is it?" Tomoyo asked curiously. 

"Ok, we know that Li-kun definitely has feelings for Sakura-san, and Sakura-san has feelings for him deep buried somewhere but hasn't realized it. Now, the weekend's tomorrow and--" Rikou started. The teacher entered the room, ordering class to start.

"I'll tell you the rest of the details after school," Rikou said. "It would be nice if the computer room was open after school, it would be much easier to organize this. 

"We can plan your plans at my house!" Tomoyo said. "We have pretty good computer software there!"

"That's great!" Rikou exclaimed. "Are you busy at 4:00?"

"No, we can meet then!" Tomoyo replied. *This is going to be sweet, getting Sakura-chan and Li-kun togeth--* 

"Rikou and Tomoyo Daidouji, please take your seats and deal with your social lives later!" The homeroom teacher demanded.

"4:00, your house, ne?" Rikou whispered.

"Right!" Tomoyo replied as the two returned to their seats.

"I'll tell you a little more during the lunch hour," Rikou added. *Feh! I learned little from that! But it was something at least… Can't blame Tomoyo-chan anyways, you've got a superior psychic mind…*

The teacher scanned the role list. "Well it looks like everyone's here…"

(Lunch hour)

"So you see, that's what basically I told Li to do," Rikou said. "However, I think it didn't really work. It probably might've worked if that idiot didn't kiss her." Rikou chuckled. "I thought Li-kun was a nonsocial person, surprisingly he has the guts to do so."

"So what was your plan?" Tomoyo asked.

"We just need to get Sakura and Li together, alone, an hour would be nice, two if possible… darkness is sometimes good, ne?" Rikou replied.

"You make it sound so simple, but how do we do it?" Tomoyo asked.

"You're extremely close to Sakura, ne?" Rikou asked.

"Hai…" Tomoyo replied.

"Tomorrow, just invite her to a cinema on Saturday afternoon." Rikou said. "As for me, I'll get Li to come along."

"Li-kun's really reluctant if you don't give him a reason," Tomoyo replied.

"Don't worry, I'll give a legitimate reason! I didn't train psychic abilities for ten years for nothing!" Rikou replied.

"It sounds like it will work." Tomoyo said. "But why do we need to organize it?"

Rikou replied. "I document everything! It's much easier to see if they're any flaws!"

"Sure, we'll just meet at my house at 4:00," Tomoyo replied with a smile.

"Oh one more thing," Rikou said.

"Nani?" Tomoyo asked.

"Umm, what's your address? I don't know where you live," Rikou asked. "I could figure out, but that's by reading your mind, don't want to do that very often!"

Rikou thought for awhile. "Li-kun already had told Sakura of his feelings a few years ago, ne? I guess he should arrange this himself…"

Tomoyo looked up at the boy. "Too bad there isn't away to make Li-kun do just that—"

Rikou snapped. "Of course we can, but just not directly…"

Tomoyo looked at Rikou. "How?"

Rikou smiled. "It's really simple…"

Sakura rounded the corner of the school as she searched for Tomoyo. "Chiharu-chan said that she saw Tomoyo go with Rikou-kun somewhere. I wonder why Tomoyo went with Rikou," Sakura thought. She rounded another corner thinking for a reasonable answer. 

"Oomph!" Sakura collided in to a brown haired boy.

"Sumimasen!" Sakura said. She began picking up some of the books the boy brought. "Douzo—Syaoran-kun!" Sakura backed up a bit. The event from the last day shrouded in to her head. She blushed thinking about it. You both know you both think of each other, I guess there are nothing to be uncomfortable about…

Li took his books tensely. "Domo."

Sakura backed away a bit more. Although she backed away, she had lightened up a bit. "Oh, Syaoran-kun, Have you seen Tomoyo-chan anywhere."

"About last night…" Li started.

"Oh, Meiling-chan was so angry last night, I wonder if she's calmed down sigh…" Sakura interrupted. "Meiling probably still has feelings for you, even though she called off your engagement…"

"Sakura, yesterday, I…" Li started.

"It's fine!" Sakura smiled. "I no longer remember a thing you did, it was just a big accident!"

"Demo--" Li tried to speak again.

"Hey! Li-kun, Sakura-chan! Over here!" Rikou called from a picnic blanket that he was sitting on.

"Konnichiwa! Tomoyo-chan, Rikou-kun!" Sakura called. She ran over to the blanket. Li followed. "What were you two talking about?" Sakura asked.

"We were just planning for the weekend," Rikou replied. 

*Planning?* Sakura thought. "Tomoyo-chan, are you going out with him or something?"

"We were thinking about going to a cinema tomorrow, want to come Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure!" Sakura replied happily.

Rikou turned to Li, "You can come too, Li-"

"I'm going!" Li blurted out. He didn't particularly trust Rikou. Therefore he wanted to follow him just in case he was thinking about taking Sakura.

"Tomorrow at noon, OK." Rikou said. "It is the weekend, you know." The boy looked down to pick something in his lunch, a small contact lens popped out of the boy's eye. "Whoops."

The boy slowly picked around his food and searched for the lens. Sakura noticed something queer about the boy's eye, which was naked without the lens. There, instead of the usual brown eye that usually showed, the eye had turned blue. 

"Ah here it is!" Rikou said happily. The boy picked up a brownish lens. 

"Rikou-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Nani?" Rikou busily wiped the grease from his lens.

"Do you really have blue eyes?" Sakura asked.

"Eh?" Li leapt forward and pried the boy's eyes open. Indeed, one was brown, the other blue. He looked closely at the brown eye. This eye had no contact lens in it. He stared at the other eye, in which the contact fell from, it was blue.

Rikou pushed the boy away. "I have two eye colors…" he said quietly picking up his food and munching it calmly. "One eye is blue the other brown." Rikou sighed. "I put the contact in so that it appears that I only have one eye color—Anyways about the weekend!"

"Hoe?" Sakura jolted at the sudden mood change of the boy.

"We're all going to be there, ne?" Tomoyo asked lightly. She noticed something strange about Rikou, but couldn't tell what. A grim look was still in the boy's eyes, the girl ignored it for the time being.

The four chattered away as the lunch hour went on.

(4:00, Daidouji residence)

"So that's pretty much a plan!" Rikou said.

"It sounds so simple..." Tomoyo thought, "You sure that's it?"

"Of course, there could be no other possible variable that could get in the way!" Rikou said. "Of course if the world blew up all of a sudden, we'd have a problem. However, the Mayan calendar said that was going to happen in 2011. The two needs to be alone, for a few minutes, just enough time without distraction. Cinema's perfect since it is relatively dark and it is easy to have a quiet conversation since every one else is preoccupied. So in the end, they say their mush, we pop in all of a sudden and BOOM! They're happy, we're happy, end of story and who know how they live after!"

Tomoyo thought. "I can't really think of anything else we could do..." The girl brightened up. "Let's try it!"

"Of course there's the problem that Li's slightly mute," Rikou said, "Hopefully he's smart enough to seize the opportunity."

A loud grumble could be heard throughout the living room. Rikou frowned, "How about we get something to eat, was that your stomach?"

Tomoyo shook her head, "No--"

"Then it must be mine!" Rikou interrupted happily, "How about we get something to eat, to the kitchen!"

"Good, old potatoes, not so flashy, yet still tastes good, and easy to make!" Rikou said with delight. He began his cooking. Rikou took out some old gravy that he made earlier. "No matter what, smashed, baked, boiled, chipped, fried when they're doused with my special turkey gravy recipe, it'll taste wonderful no matter what!"

Tomoyo busily cooked some Japanese recipes. "When did you start using magic, Rikou-kun?"

"A decade ago," Rikou said. The question made him look a little grim. He didn't like to reflect back to the night when his father began to vigorously teach him the ways of psychic forces.

"You didn't want to learn magic did you," Tomoyo asked. She had noticed the grimness in Rikou's eyes. 

"No," Rikou murmured. "Dad would always try to overload my mind with the psychic ways of my ancestor Chang, San-Fong. It was really intense." Rikou sighed. "You're the only one so far I've dared to tell this to, but, I didn't like the training at all."

Tomoyo looked over to Rikou, finishing his potato recipe, and starting to scramble eggs. The grim look appeared on his face. "You were sort of forced to learn this magic, weren't you?" she asked. 

"I guess, it was worth it…" Rikou replied. "Now I can read a fifty thousand page book in five minutes, and memorize it in that time period. The 240,000 IQ is pretty nice. Psychic powers have improved my abilities, mentally, and physically. However, it's sort of painful for your mind to multiply it's capacity by a hundred thousand in a matter of ten years…" Rikou didn't even want to think about the pain. He changed the subject. "Enough about me, Tomoyo-chan! How were you like when you were younger?"

Tomoyo smiled. "All I remember it was less intense than you when I was growing up!" She reflected back, "I would spend most of my time recording films of Sakura-chan, and going on picnics, childhood was really fun for me!"

"Hey! I had some fun with my Dad, and other friends too you know," Rikou replied. *Barely…* "I wasn't only learning psychic philosophy you know!"

(Later that evening)

"Man I'm bushed!" Rikou said, he slumped onto a sofa. "But that meal was good..." Rikou patted his stomach lightly.

Tomoyo walked in with some tea. "Here, this should ease you." She sat down next to the boy.

"Arigato…" Rikou gulped in the tea. He looked up at the girl for awhile. "Have you been to America before?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "I haven't left Japan in my life!"

Tomoyo stared at the boy who seemed to have drifted off in a trance. His hands were placed relaxed onto the boy's knees, his eyes were slightly slit, the only parts of his eyes, which were exposed, had illuminated with a blue-white light.

"Rikou-kun?" Tomoyo looked at the boy. "Rikou-kun? Daijobu?" Tomoyo tugged lightly on the boy's arm.

Rikou's eyes slowly opened, the blue light soon faded from his eyes. "Oh! Sumimasen…" Rikou lifted his arms and slowly dropped them in front of his body. "I sort of went off and meditated, I just wanted to see what was happening here in the past. It's sort of dumb that I'd use my powers just to solve this little love thing… My father would kill me if he found out that I'm using psychic abilities for such a simple matter—"

"It wouldn't really hurt would it?" Tomoyo asked.

"No! Of course not!" Rikou said. *Later on though is another story, but that's something else…* "Anyways, in my meditation, I saw that, there was a play before Li-kun returned to Hong Kong, ne?" Rikou looked at Tomoyo for a confirmation.

"Hai, that's right…" Tomoyo said.

"Well, let's go to a bit before that, before his first return to Hong Kong. Ok Li-kun said something like…" Rikou stood up from the couch. "That mushy crap you know."

Tomoyo smiled at the sudden change of words. "Interesting way of phrasing it."

Rikou looked up away from Tomoyo's eyes. "You woke me up before that vision could answer all of my answers, but I can bet that was Sakura's reaction. Probably no response to that sudden reaction, though. But according to my instincts, I do believe she already told him, though…" Rikou walked over to where he placed his tea-cup, he picked it up and lightly placed it down. He then looked at his hand for awhile then glanced over to Tomoyo. "Damn it, I swear I've seen you somewhere."

Tomoyo shook her head casually. "Unless you've been to Japan, there's no way we could've met, unless we bumped into each other when Sakura and I went to Hong Kong."

"Which I didn't go to Hong Kong, or at least excluding their airport."

Rikou dropped his head, and began to frown again. Tomoyo noticed. "You ok?"

"Yeah…" Rikou said. Tomoyo observed the boy a little more. It almost looked as if he was going to cry. Rikou brushed the tear off. He brightened up a bit. "I still don't really understand why Sakura-san and Li-kun are so shifty around each other!"

"You couldn't figure out in your trance?" Tomoyo asked.

"You awoken me just before it was going to get dramatic!" Rikou exclaimed.

"Gomen…" Tomoyo said. "It's would probably be easier for you to understand if you saw the whole entire story with your own eyes… You'll probably figure out."

"Ok. I'll just continue to meditate this evening, and tell you the information later, I guess." Rikou said. The boy thought for a second. "Even though the two met years ago, Li-kun just recently returned back to Japan, from Hong Kong a month or two, maybe three ago, ne?"

Tomoyo nodded. "He left Japan after Sakura-chan told him her feelings when they were twelve…"

"If the world revolved around love, I'd call him an idiot, but, I get it!" Rikou snapped. "The time slowly wears away the little relationship sigh! means then they'll have to start all over again because of the separation, pity… I take that back, Li's an idiot. He should just let it loose"

"That probably explains the awkwardness between the two before when they met again," Tomoyo thought.

"Heck I can never be sure, until I see it, I'll meditate tonight, maybe I'll figure out!" Rikou said. *I don't know why I'm doing this, I guess I'm that nice a guy, who knows!*

(Later)

Rikou picked up the documented papers of his devised plan. "Well everything's planned out, I might as well head home!" Rikou picked up his pack. "Sorry for the bother…"

Tomoyo shook her head. "It's for Sakura-chan's happiness, why should I be bothered?"

"Ok you could have it your way!" Rikou laughed. "If I have any changes to the little plan tonight, I'll call!" 

Tomoyo walked Rikou to the door. "Sayonara, Rikou-kun!"

Rikou rose his hand to his head and flicked it outward, similar to a salute, but more informal. "Jya ne, Tomoyo-chan!" Rikou reached for the doorknob, only to notice that the door opened by itself.

Tomoyo was taken back by surprised by the sudden opening. She then noticed that Rikou just merely took a step back no surprise on his face.

Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi Daidouji, walked in through the door. "Konnichiwa, Tomoyo!"

"Oga-san!" Tomoyo embraced her mother. "You're home!" 

Sonomi smiled, "The meeting ended early, so I came home. But what were you doing!" 

"Oh?" Sonomi looked up at Rikou who had stood up for some time now. "Are you Tomoyo's friend? Who are you?" 

"I'm Daidouji—" Rikou began.

"Oh you're that American transfer student that Tomoyo was talking about. You have the same Last name as we do! Sort of a surprise! What's your first name?"

"I am Daidouji, Rikou," Rikou replied, he politely bowed his head. *This is what they do in Japan, different from the handshaking in America, but you're not in America are you?*

"NANI!" Sonomi exclaimed. "Repeat your name, please…"

"I am Rikou, Rikou Daidouji," Rikou felt a bit nervous. *What's going on?*

"R…Rikou Daidouji?" Sonomi asked. "What's your full name?"

"Jacob Rikou Daidouji…" Rikou replied. "I go by Rikou here. I'm mixed ethnic though."

"Where are you from?" Sonomi asked.

"The United States," Rikou replied, sweat began to go down his head. *What's with the interrogation?*

"Who's your father?" Sonomi asked. 

"John Yoshi Daidouji…" Rikou continued to answer questions.

"When were you born?" Sonomi asked.

"September 3," Rikou added.

Sonomi grabbed Rikou and placed him next to Tomoyo. She stared through the two sets of eyes. "I…it is you!" Sonomi said with excitement. "My son!"

(End of Chapter 3)

Author's notes: I'm glad that you people got this far, am I getting boring? If so tell me. So here's the regular notes. I know the story really sucks [someone please disagree with me,] but I'm working really hard on it. So Please continue!!!!! It's interesting, yes? Please keep your eyes out for chapter 4. Contact me right now at psychic720@yahoo.com, OK? Or please at least write a review. Continue my fics please! I've been working hard on 'em and deserve feedback please!!!!!!!

Historical notes: There's something I'd like to point out. Chang San-Fong was a real person. He was a Chinese Taoist Martial Artist of the Wudang Martial Artists during the Chinese Son Dynasty (960-1279 AD.) He is credited for making Tai Chi Chuan in 1101 AD. All this is fact. Chang San-Fong having a descendant named Rikou Daidouji is all false. I only made this up for the excitement of my fan fiction. There are no records about Chang San-Fong meeting Clow Reed either (Not that Clow Reed was real.) Chang also did not really make the Three-Realms. Again, I did that for the entertainment. This is all false. Also another thing about Chang San-Fong, I've seen many translations of his name (includes Zhang San-Feng, Cheng San-Fong, Chang, San-Feng, etc.)

If you people want some more historical notes, what I wrote about Chang San-Feng and Clow Reed has slight bumpiness. Supposing the Clow lived during a point in history, I can make a vague guess from his clothing and hairstyle that he lived during the mid to late Ming dynasty, earliest. This is just a guess, for I'm not CLAMP (somebody asked if I was, I was really happy someone thought this!) and don't know when Clow lived. Anyways, Chang, San-Feng was over a hundred years old when the Ming dynasty took over China in 1368. Supposing that the records are right and that he died at around 150 years, there's probably no possible way for Clow and Chang, San-Feng to meet, ne? I guess you'll just have to live with my writing for now. This historical stuff confuses me too. Legend states that Chang went to the capital and someone painted a portrait of him, this painting exists but its historical fact is questionable since Chang would've probably been over five hundred years old if it was true. History's weird, ne?

Description notes: Someone asked told me that they couldn't imagine how Rikou looked like. I'm just too lazy to figure out how to describe him in text. So I'll just put a description of him here:

Birthdate: September 3

Hair color: Gray (Like Tomoyo's+Yuki's hair color)

Eye color: Brown/Blue at the moment

Height: 6 feet/ 1.8288 meters app. (Slightly shorter than Li in this fic, Which I'll make 5'11" any objections?) 

Favorite color: Blue

Favorite subject: Computer Science

I'll write more maybe later.

Thank you for reading my fics,

-Psychic720

-Keep on a look out for chapter four!


	5. A not very Brilliant Tactical Maneuver

Disclaimer: All characters of CCS are the property of CLAMP, not mine. So please don't sue me. This is only written for entertainment purposes, not for profit, you won't get any money, be cause I'm broke, and I'm not getting any from this.

Symbols:

                " " Dialogue

                Sound FX

                [ ] My side-notes when necessary. 

                (lang) language use in dialogue. [i.e. (Eng)- English, (Jap) Japanese, etc. Japanese is the default in the dialogue though.]

                _Italic sentence _

· A character is speaking in the first person (will be specified)

· A letter or written article/document.

· A quote that was said by a character in the past (usually when a characters is looking back.

· When a character emphasizes a word during speech.

A sign change this chapter is. I'm just going to use the format that a lot of people use for novels. OK?

Author's notes: Greetings from Psychic720! Thank you very much for continuing my fan fiction! Now that I'm getting a little more excited about the fic. I'm beginning to know what I'm doing, I think. Oh yeah I added a prologue this late in the fic, but it might clear up some misunderstandings in my fic at this point. I screwed up a lot on it so it's not anywhere close to perfect and I didn't look at it thoroughly due o the time factor. Anyways, let's go! 

CAUTION: THIS FIC HAS MANY FLASHBACKS AS WELL AS SLIGHT SUMARIES. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO HEAR VARIOUS PARTS YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED, I'D ADVISE YOU TO COME BACK AGAIN LATER.

Um yeah, I thought about using "Syaoran" as Li's standard name (since Sakura calls him that way by the end of the anime), but Je n'ai pas aimé (I didn't like it-French) so I decided to stay with "Li." Probably because it's easier to say in English.

Japanese word notes:

(General words)

Jya/ Jya ne- See ya (informal)

Daijobu desu ka? /Daijobu - Are you all right?

Hoee-Sakura's word under surprise or distress.

Hannya- schweet (usually used only by Sakura)

Gomen/gomen nasai- sorry/I'm sorry

Sumimasen-Excuse me/Sorry

Douzo- Here/here you go

Domo- thanks

Matte- wait

chan/san/kun/sama- a title usually placed after a name to be polite. (i.e. brother/sister/mother/father something like that...)

demo- but

Oto-san- father

Oga-san- mother

Oni-san/chan- brother

Onei-san/chan- sister

Anno/etto- um/hmm

Moshi moshi- telephone greeting

Hai- yes

Iie (iye)- no

(I do not know the exact way to spell these, I just write them by how they sound... If there's a word you don't understand in this fic, ask me at psychic720@yahoo.com)

Ok so that's done, let's go.

Li Syaoran's Story

Chapter 4

Sonomi grabbed Rikou and placed him next to Tomoyo. She stared through the two sets of eyes. "I…it is you!" Sonomi said with excitement. "My son!"

"Nani?" Rikou eyes bulged. If Sonomi wasn't a CEO as well as an adult, Rikou would've marked her as insane and dashed out of the house. "What are you talking about?" The boy backed a few steps. "This is the first time I've ever met you!" 

Sonomi looked through the boy's eyes, she lightly fingered the contact in the boy's eye. She slowly took it out carefully. "You have a blue and brown eye just like when you were born, demo…" she looked through the blue eye closer, "but your blue eye is darker than then. Where were you born?"

Rikou popped in the contact, "The United States."

"No! I know that!" Sonomi exclaimed. "What City?"

"Cambridge, Massachusetts."

                Tomoyo thought for awhile, "You were born on September 3? That's the same as me!" 

                "NO Way!" Rikou exclaimed astonishingly. "You've got to be kidding! Nothing's _that coincidental!"_

                "Because it is _not coincidental! You said that you were from America, born on September 3, son of Dr. John Yoshi Daidouji. Your name is Rikou Daidouji, you are him!" Tomoyo's mother exclaimed. She grabbed the boy once more. "You two are identical besides, except for your height and unique eye coloring of course."_

                "I still don't understand. Gomen Nasai, Mrs. Daidouji," Rikou said struggling from the grasp lightly. He finally escaped the grasp.

                The three settled down on a couch. "This story starts twenty years ago," Sonomi said. "I was getting a business degree at Harvard University, when I met your father, who was in medical school."

                "Really?" Rikou asked. The boy thought a little more. "Dad did graduate from Harvard… You knew my father?"

                "Of course I knew him, I said I was your mother didn't I?" Sonomi replied. She continued her story. "It all started one day when I was walking on a road during the New Year. I was coming home from a New Year's party with some classmates. We had a huge car accident on the return home."

"Pleasant…" Rikou commented sarcastically rolling is eyeballs.

"Are you saying you don't believe me?" Sonomi asked.

                "Iie!" Rikou replied instantly. "Sumimasen."

                "I was sent in the hospital nearby." Sonomi continued, "Your father, a medical student, and another Doctor was performing an operation in the emergency room on me."

                "It seems like it went successfully," Rikou replied looking at the woman with slight disbelief.

                Sonomi didn't bother to remark. "After the Operation I had to stay in the hospital for continual medical aide. Your father was the usual doctor who checked me. Often, as he checked my health, he would tell me about himself, I first thought he was just a very social person. After sometime he realized that I was a Japanese Transfer Student studying in America. From then on he dropped the English, and started speaking in Japanese. A lot of times your father would take a look at me during his coffee breaks, he was really curious of how it was in Japan. I had to admit, after awhile, I got sort of attached to him. When I left the hospital, we would meet coincidentally meet a lot on the street, cafes and places like that. Soon, when I got a business degree, he got his Medical Doctorate. He eventually asked me to lunch, It sort of started from there. In the end, we married, and had twins, A boy and a girl…"

                Rikou and Tomoyo stared at each other. 

                Sonomi continued, "Yes, Tomoyo, Rikou is truly your older twin brother, by about ten or so minutes."

                "(Eng) Holy Crap! Get outa town!" Rikou exclaimed practically to himself. Then he noticed that he was being looked at. 

Sonomi smiled. "Don't you know that a mother would be able to identify her own children no matter what conditions?"

Rikou was still struck dumbfounded in a trance. 

Tomoyo looked at her brother in deep thought. "Rikou-kun, Daijobu?"

Sonomi glanced over to her daughter. "Kun? You should begin to call him Rikou Oni-san!"

"So those pictures I found were of you in your twenties?" Rikou thought. A tear came from his eye. The boy began to mumble to himself. "And all this time, I thought my mom was no longer on the face of the earth."

Tomoyo head shot up at a sudden thought. "How did we get separated, Oga-san?

                "Your Father…" Sonomi started, but stopped noting the intensity of her son's stare. "That's a story for a different day."

                "So what happened after that event that you're not telling us?" Rikou asked.

                "We had a dispute of who got to keep you guys…" Sonomi continued. "Both of us wanted to keep both of you. However, in the end, the court did a compromise since both sides were able to support you guys. Your father got to keep Rikou, while I kept Tomoyo. Soon, I decided to return to Japan to reunite with my family. From that day, we lost contact with you… You two moved from Cambridge soon after awhile. No one knew where you went." Sonomi looked away sadly. "I still regret divorcing him, but…Never mind…"

"After an event in Cambridge we moved to New York, Well we were constantly on the move back in the states. We finally settled in Seattle… Dad never listed a destination address each time we moved so…" Rikou shrugged. 

                Sonomi reached for her daughter and put her face to face with her newfound brother. "Tomoyo, this is your older twin brother, Rikou." Sonomi smiled. A beeper rang breaking the tension of the moment. Sonomi glanced at it with a heavy sigh. "Gomen, ne. I have to get back to work again." Sonomi looked at Rikou. "How long are you staying in Japan? You could stay with us."

                "Awhile, semester, maybe a year. And no thanks, Dad says he wants to see if I could manage my own household."

                Sonomi smiled. "Sounds exactly like him." Her beeper rang wildly again. "Ok, ok, Sayonara!" Sonomi left the room.

                Rikou and Tomoyo sat down for a confusing moment.

                Tomoyo was the first to break the silence. "Why do you think mom and dad broke up?"

                Rikou merely shrugged. "They felt like it. No way to know unless we read court papers."

                "Well if something's bothering you," Tomoyo started. "You can just tell me, we're directly related by blood, Oni-san!" the girl hugged her new brother.

                "Same with you!" Rikou smiled at his found sister. He patted her back. _She's a sweet one, this little sister… _

                The two sat down after awhile. 

                "Actually I would rather not let Oga-san know that I'm her son…" Rikou sighed.

                "Nani?" Tomoyo looked at her brother awkwardly. "Why wouldn't you?"

                Rikou sighed again. "Personal reasons… Nothing big." Rikou then reached over for something in his pocket. He reached for a bottle of aspirin. He popped a few pills in to his mouth casually, as if he was doing nothing, but he looked concerned about something.

Tomoyo looked at her brother. "Oni-san, daijobu?"

Rikou shook his head and smiled after sometime. "Nothing, You're wondering about the aspirin?" 

Tomoyo nodded. "Not many kids carry that medication like that often…"

Rikou just smiled again. "Don't worry about your brother, I just depend on these things now… shigata jya nai, ne?

"Why?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. 

"Don't worry 'bout it, it's ok!" Rikou replied more hoarsely. "Sayonara Tomoyo-san!" The boy winked and gathered his stuff, and left the room.

(Kinomoto residence)

Sakura relaxed on her bed in complete silence. She smiled slightly to herself.

                "You doing something exciting or something tomorrow?" Kero asked as he shoved more food down his belly.

                "Yeah!" Sakura replied. "Tomorrow, we're going to go see a movie!"

                "With Tomoyo, and those two other kids, ne?" Kero asked.

                "Hai…" Sakura smiled as she looked at the creature. "It's always fun to go to the cinema with friends!"

                "Tomoyo I like," Kero agreed. "The two others I don't appreciate that much-"

                Sakura got out a bag of cookies that was labeled in English. "Rikou-kun said that these cookies were imported from the United States and he hasn't seem them in the stores. He says they're extremely sweet. He thought you might want them since you had a sweet tooth!"

                "Rikou-kun uses his psychic powers well!!!!!" Kero said as he grabbed for the bag. "I take it back, Tomoyo, and that Rikou kid I can mind, but I don't like the last!"

                "Syaoran-kun's not that bad…" Sakura said. "He's really nice if you get to know him."

                Kero didn't even bother answering, "These sugar filled cookies are so sweeeet! Tell that American kid thanks!"

                "(sweat drop) Kero-chan, you weren't listening at all…" Sakura mumbled. "You don't want to come, ne? You never did like the movies that much…"

                "There's no point to go to something I won't like…" Kero replied. _But there is something I've got to see… So I'll just secretly come._

                "Sakura, has there been anything different lately?" Kero turned to ask.

                "No," Sakura replied. The girl reflected back. "Everything's the same except the fact that Rikou-kun's around a lot nowadays? That bad?"

                Kero forgot everything that he was thinking about. "If that Rikou kid gets more cookies, tell him to give me some morrrrre!!!! I ran out!!!"

                Sakura sighed, "Here just take my package."

(Later that night.)

                Sakura tossed on her bed. The girl plopped back on her bed trying to get at least a wink of sleep. After some time she jerked back up. "Something's feels familiar, like before"

                Kero was fast asleep. Without waking the creature, Sakura turned over and stepped out of her bed. She glanced out of the starry night. The girl opened the window and inhaled the cool, fresh, night air. She gazed outwards longingly through her window. Slowly, the girl's eyes closed.

                Sakura awakened in an entirely unidentifiable area. Could have been an entirely new dimension possibly, but there was no way the girl could know. The girl gazed around the surrounding area. All around her, Sakura could only see depths or darkness. The only form of light Sakura could see was from the triangular like hexagonal platform that she stood on. The platform illuminated with a mystic bluish light. The girl looked at the details of the platform. A Yin/Yang symbol appeared on the center of the platform, the Eight Hexagrams around its circumference. From there, three rings, each one of the primary colors (red, yellow, blue), stuck from the sides of the Eight Hexagrams as well as other golden designs, which connected onto the rings. The platform seemed to illuminate the entire dimension with a holy illumination. 

                BOOM! Sakura could hear from a distance. The girl glanced up towards the direction of the explosion. Some distance from the girl, Sakura could see two boys in the distance. 

                _Syaoran-kun and Rikou-kun? Sakura thought. She started to walk towards the two. She continued doing so until she noticed what was really going on._

                Rikou's eyes burned with its typical psychic blue light, which usually appeared in the boy's eyes when he was performing his magic. However unlike usual, the tint flashed much brighter than usual, as if they had turned in to giant, blue light bulbs.  The boy rose his hands in to the air. An enormous, blue-white laser blasted from the boy's hands towards Li. Li immediately evaded the huge mass of light.

"S…STAY AWAY!" Rikou exclaimed.

                "Rikou!!!" Li exclaimed.

                "STAY AWAY!!!!!" Rikou blasted another laser towards the boy. "DIEEEEEE!!!!!"

                Li wasn't as quick as last time. The masses of light struck the boy hard. 

                "SYAORAN-KUN!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

                "Syaoran-kun!" Sakura stirred awake from her trance. Sakura now stared out of her window. The girl inhaled the air deeply, she gasped hard for breath. The familiar feeling returned to the girl. "I know this feeling, it's… it's…" Sakura pounded the windowsill hard. The girl brightened up. "I'll think about it later!" Sakura returned to her bed and tried to get back to sleep. Sakura glanced to wear Kero was sleeping, who in turn hadn't moved from its former position. "I'll just tell Kero-chan and the others sometime later..." 

                Sakura glanced outward through the starry night. A slight shiver ran down her spine thinking of her recent dream.

(The next morning.)

                Sakura got out of her bed. The girl stretched her muscles hard. She relaxed after the stretch. Her cell phone rang. She quickly picked it up.

                "H…hello?" she asked.

                "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!" The voice greeted.

                "Tomoyo-chan! What is it?" Sakura asked.

                "Oh about today, our trip to the cinema? I can't come cough, cough I sort of got sick…"

                "You did? Daijobu?" Sakura asked.

                "cough, cough I'm fine…" Sakura heard through the phone. 

                "You're sure? I'll come and visit you—" Sakura said.

                "NO!" Tomoyo exclaimed through the phone.

                "Hoe?" Sakura asked.

                "COUGH, COUGH, COUGH, COUGH! I'm ok, really, I don't want you to get sick too heh, heh, just have a good time with Li-kun, ne?" Tomoyo said.

                "Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

                "COUGH, COUGH, COUGH, COUGH! I have to COUGH, COUGH take some medicine… Jya ne!" 

                "Tomoyo!" Sakura called. The girl couldn't hear anything else except for the light buzz, which had taken over the phone. She placed the phone down. "That's not like Tomoyo-chan at all…"

                "Nani, nani?" Kero stepped out of his drawer. "Is Tomoyo here?"

                Sakura shook her head. "Tomoyo said that she won't be coming to the cinema with us…"

                Kero's eyes bulged open. "That means that, NO FOOD!"

                "Nani? I thought you weren't coming." Sakura asked.

                Kero looked away innocently. 

                "You were going to sneak in weren't you?" Sakura glared at the creature.

                Kero looked at the girl innocently. "Don't put things so crudely, I was going to 'tag along' and maybe grab a snack or two."

                Sakura looked at the stuffed animal dryly, "You could eat at any time…"

                "I want to eat _all the time!" Kero grinned grabbing a small sweet lying on Sakura's desk in the room._

                "Hai…" Sakura said in defeat. The small phone rang again. "Moshi Moshi?"

                 "Sakura? Oh, hey? Yo, It's Rikou! Can't come today, Hannah said that she needed some groceries and needs me to do these other things, so I can't make the cinema thing today."

                "Ok… Tomoyo-chan just called and said that she was sick, and that she couldn't come either."

                "Bummer, I guess you should wait for the next call…" Rikou said.

                "Nani?" Sakura asked confused over the line.

                "Nothing, Jya ne!" Rikou said, he hung up. 

(Li residence)

                Ring, ring Li quickly picked the phone. "Hai, Li residence."

                "Li-kun?" Sakura's voice came over the line.

                "Sakura?" Li tensed up. "What is it?"

                "Rikou-kun and Tomoyo-chan said that they couldn't come to the cinema today, I was wondering if you were still coming with me…"

                "Nani!?!" Li gaped at the phone.

                "I was WONDERING if YOU were still GOING with ME!" the voice said.

                "H…hai…" Li stammered.

                "Good, jyaaaaaaa!" The line disconnected from the boy who in turn stood looking at the phone for several minutes. Li then smiled slightly to himself.

                Sakura picked up the phone annoyingly. "A _third call!" She picked up the phone. "Hai, Kinomoto residence?"_

                "Sakura?" the voice called through the phone.

                "Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, surprised. "Why'd you call?"

                "Well…" The voice shuddered. "I heard from Rikou-kun and Daidouji-san that they weren't coming and… and I was wondering if you could still go with me…"

                "Sure!" Sakura chimed. "Same time?"

                "Yeah…" The voice answered.

                "Ok meet you then, Jya ne!" Sakura hung up.

                "(Li's voice) water!" Rikou exclaimed. He immediately gulped down some water gratefully. "Voice changing involves too much annoying irritations to the vocal chords!"

                The boy's bedroom door burst open, Meiling glared at him grumpily.

                "(Li's voice) Uh, Meiling, what's up?" Rikou asked awkwardly. "Ahem! (Meiling's voice) Anything ERHEM! (typical voice) Anything wrong or something, heh heh?"

                Meiling's eyes bulged. "You're trying to set Syaoran and Kinomoto-san up!?!"

                Rikou smiled calmly. "Hai, is there anything wrong with that?"

                "Why can't you use ventriloquism to do something else!?!" Meiling screamed.

                "Cause there _isn't anything else to use it with!" Rikou exclaimed, backing away from the girl noticing the death glare look in the girl's eyes._

                Meiling pounced onto Rikou. The two fell splat on the bed. Meiling grabbed the boy's neck. "ERRRRRRR!" she screamed.

                "Lightly! Lightly!" Rikou exclaimed as his voice becoming fainter by the second. "Lightly! I won't be able to breathe!"

                "That's the point!" Meiling screamed.

                Hannah poked her head through the door. "Jesus Christ! Don't tell me you two are that far already!"

                "NANI!"

                "(Eng) WHAT!"

(In front of the cinema)

Tomoyo stood in front of the cinema, waiting for Sakura and Syaoran, as decided in the former plan with Rikou. Unfortunately, Rikou's sudden change in his ideas had not come to the girl.

                Tomoyo checked her watch. "Rikou-san isn't here. And he's really punctual, that's odd."

                Sakura ran up to her friend. "Tomoyo-chan!"

                "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said. "Li-kun is probably coming soon and—What's wrong?" 

                Sakura looked at her friend strangely. "I thought that you said that you weren't coming."

                Tomoyo looked at her friend confusingly. "Nani?"

                "You called and said that you were sick!" Sakura said.

                "I don't remember doing something like that." Tomoyo said.

                "Hoe?" Sakura looked at her friend awkwardly.

                Li could be seen reluctantly making his steps towards the two other girls. "K…Konnichiwa,"

                "Konnichiwa, Syaoran-kun," Sakura greeted.

                "Daidouji-san, I thought you weren't coming?" Li said.

                "I guess we all have that misunderstanding!" Tomoyo smiled.

                Sakura glanced at her watch. "It's almost time, and it seems as if Rikou-kun isn't here, so I guess we should just go in." 

                "I'm going to wait for Rikou-san," Tomoyo said. "You two go ahead before me."

                Sakura went in to the theatre with Syaoran. Tomoyo smiled after them, but soon pulled out her cell phone. 

                Sakura and Li looked for a seat in the theatre. The two settled, onto a row of empty seats. Sakura sat confortably onto a chair. Li sat next to her, reluctantly. Li took a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth to clear his head.

                Li thought at the phone call he received this morning. "I thought Daidouji-san called and said that she wasn't coming? You even called saying that she wasn't coming, ne?"

                "That's what she told me…" Sakura said. "This doesn't really make sense, ne? Rikou-kun, said something like that too… Matte!" Sakura's mind jolted. "I didn't call you, Syaoran-kun!"

                "You didn't call?" Syaoran asked in shock.

                "Iié (Iye)!" Sakura shook her head. "I don't remember calling you at all!"

                "You didn't?" the boy thought for awhile. Li shot up. "RIKOU!"

                "Nani, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked.

                Li slowly sat back on to his seat. "This is Rikou-kun's doing alright…"

                "Hoe? How do you know?" Sakura asked with interest.

                "Rikou has psychic abilities, ne?" Li asked.

                "Hai…" Sakura replied.

                "If he could shape his vocal chords correctly, he could change his apparent voice, right!?!" Li said. "He has telekinesis, so he could easily change his vocal chord shape!"

                "You mean, he planned this out?" Sakura asked confused. "Why would he want to do that?"

                "He wanted to help me…" Li mumbled.

                "How would this help you?" Sakura asked still with the confused expression on his face.

                Li flinched. "Eygh!!!" He soon stiffened tightly, but soon turned and stared at her for a long time. "Sakura, although three years have passed… Watashi wa…"

                "What?" the girl looked back at Li pleasantly.

                Turning bright red, the boy started again, which probably was noticeable despite it being dark. "I… I still… I STILL—!"

(End of ch 4)

Well I got ch 4 done, everyone happy so far? The audience: BOOOOOOOO! Ok I'm sorry 'bout that displeasing distress you guys are having from reading my fics, but this is my best shot at writing! I'M SO SORRY! Time is really rare in my life these days and I'm surprised the rate I can shoot out fic chapters. I really hope that you're enjoying this so far, because all I'm getting are disses from my relatives. Sigh I guess they don't like my views of things.

So what do you think? As always, if you have anything to say about my work, email me at psychic720@yahoo.com or write a review if you're at fanfiction.net, the former is easier for me to reply. 

Anyways, I really hope you'll continue reading my fics.

Jya!

-Psychic720


	6. In Which Syaoran Discovers That Old, Sog...

Disclaimer: All characters of CCS are the property of CLAMP, not mine. So please don't sue me. This is only written for entertainment purposes, not for profit. You won't get any money anyways, since I only have six American dollars at the moment, and I'm not going to get any profit whatsoever for writing this.

Symbols:

                " " Dialogue

                Sound FX

                [ ] My side-notes when necessary. 

                (lang) language use in dialogue. [I.e. (Eng)- English, (Jap) Japanese, etc. Japanese is the default in the dialogue.]

                _Italic sentence _

· A character is speaking in the first person (will be specified)

· A letter or written article/document.

· A quote that was said by a character in the past (usually when a characters is looking back.

· When a character emphasizes a word during speech.

Author's notes: 

CAUTION: THIS FIC HAS MANY FLASHBACKS AS WELL AS SLIGHT SUMARIES. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO HEAR VARIOUS PARTS YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED, I'D ADVISE YOU TO COME BACK AGAIN LATER.

Character heights:

Somebody asked how tall a few characters were, so here is what I came up with. The last chapter I only gave what I was thinking, so here is what I think would make sense.

Sakura Kinomoto- 5 ft 6 in, 1.6764 m

Syaoran Li- 5 ft 10 in, 1.8034 m

Tomoyo Daidouji- 5 ft 4 in, 1.6256 m

Meiling Li- 5 ft 5 in, 1.651 m

Rikou Daidouji- 6 ft 0 in, 1.8288 m

I definitely wanted the girls to be shorter than the boys, or at least the main people, because I really don't want them looking like squirts. For people who don't like my taste, this was just some random choosing and afterwards logic. I just made a random choice and made Sakura 5'6", Meiling was shorter than Sakura slightly, and Tomoyo was shorter than Meiling slightly as I remember, so I just docked in inch from those two. Li has to be taller than Sakura, by half a head as I remember, and a head is about eight inches, so I added four inches to Sakura to get Li's height (I also think that 5'10" is the minimum perfect height for a male Asian.) Rikou's 6'0" because he's American (or born there at least) and Americans are usually taller than Asians a lot, I thought of 6'3" awhile (the height I see at school), but since Rikou has Asian blood I docked a few inches. That's why I chose this as my final decision.

Japanese word notes:

(General words)

Jya/ Jya ne- See ya (informal)

Daijobu desu ka? /Daijobu - Are you all right?

Hoee-Sakura's word under surprise or distress.

Hannya- schweet (usually used only by Sakura)

Gomen/gomen nasai- sorry/I'm sorry

Sumimasen-Excuse me/Sorry

Douzo- Here/here you go

Domo- thanks

Matte- wait

chan/san/kun/sama- a title usually placed after a name to be polite. (i.e. brother/sister/mother/father something like that...)

demo- but

Oto-san- father

Oga-san- mother

Oni-san/chan- brother

Onei-san/chan- sister

Anno/etto- um/hmm

Moshi moshi- telephone greeting

Hai- yes

Iie (iye)- no

Watashi wa- I/I am

Anata wa- You/you are

Ikimasho- let's go

Sekoi-amazing/awesome, etc.

Oiishi- tasty/delicious 

(I do not know the exact way to spell these, I just write them by how they sound... If there's a word you don't understand in this fic, ask me at psychic720@yahoo.com)

Ok so that's done, let's go.

Li Syaoran's Story

Chapter 5

Sakura and Li looked for a seat in the theatre. The two settled onto a row of empty seats. Sakura sat comfortably onto a chair. Li sat next to her, reluctantly. Li took a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth to clear his head.

                The boy thought at the phone call he received this morning. "I thought Daidouji-san called and said that she wasn't coming? You even called saying that she wasn't coming, ne?"

                "That's what she told me…" Sakura said. "This doesn't really make sense, ne? Rikou-kun, said something like that too…" Sakura's mind jolted. " But, I didn't call you, Syaoran-kun!"

                "You didn't call?" Syaoran asked in shock.

                "Iié!" Sakura shook her head. "I don't remember calling you at all!"

                "You didn't?" the boy thought for awhile. Li shot up. "RIKOU!" Everyone in the theatre turned to look at the enraged boy.

                "Nani, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked.

                Li slowly sat back on to his seat. "This whole thing was Rikou-kun's idea…"

                "Hoe? How do you know?" Sakura asked with interest.

                "He wanted to help me…" Li mumbled.

                "How would this help you?" Sakura asked still with the confused expression on his face.

                Li flinched. "Eygh!!!" He stiffened tightly, but soon turned and stared at her for a long time. "Sakura, although three years have passed… Watashi wa…"

                "What?" the girl looked back at Li pleasantly.

                Turning bright red, the boy started again. "I… I still… I STILL—!"

                BOOM! An explosion erupted through the theatre.

                "NANI!" Li turned to search out the distraction.

                "It's a fantasy movie Syaoran-kun," Sakura replied at the sudden explosion.

                "NANI!" Li glared at the flashing lights of the movie screen.

                "Anno, Syaoran-kun, you still what?" Sakura asked.

                "Nothing…" Li mumbled.

(That evening)

Li clumsily kicked a rock across the walk. "Why don't you just chuck out your feelings again and get it over with, everyone else would…" The boy really wanted to burst out what was going on in his mind when he dropped Sakura off at her home. 

                "Now don't ya start stereo typing…" a boy called from a distance.

                "Nani?" Li squinted his eyes to view the speaker. "Oh, Rikou-san…"

                "Konban wa…" Rikou waved from a table from a beverage stand. "(Eng) Wazzup?"

                "Nothing…" The boy sat down next to him.

                "Oh, yeah, sumimasen, ne?" Rikou sighed. "Guess you figured out huh?"

                "About the false voices, yeah…" Li ordered himself a soft drink.

                "Yeah that." The boy smiled. "I left out a few factors huh. Didn't even think about the film that you were seeing, that screwed it up too."

                "Not calling Tomoyo about messed it up too, ne?" Li said, he grinned.

                Rikou patted him on the back, "As the Hindus and Buddhists, _Karma ne? Nothing you can do about what already happened, useless worrying."_

                "Hai…"

                "That cousin of yours is cute." Rikou smiled.

                "Nani?" Li asked.

                Rikou sipped from his cup. "Cute, pretty…" the boy sighed. "Unfortunately violent and fussy."

                "Where is she now?" Li asked.

                "She decided to go back to your house," Rikou laughed. "Guess she got scared of Hannah, which I don't blamer her for, so she ran back to your place. Well, my friend, looks like the peacefulness of your place is going to be gone!"

                Li glared at the other who flinched.

                "Here, this may help." Rikou said handing him a book of blank old paper.

                "What do you expect me to do with this." 

                "When she gets into one of her fits, stuff one in each of your ears!" The boy slapped a few coins down on the table. "Well I gotta go, Ah, Jya, ne!"

                "Sayonara."

(The next morning)

                Beep, beep… Sakura's alarm clock rang quietly above the girl's head. Her hand fumbled clumsily to bring the alarm down. She finally found the pink cylinder and pulled it under the covers. She sighed comfortably as the high pitched sounds went silent. Sakura dozed off in her sleep as usual.

(Sometime later)

                "SAKURA!!!! YOU OVERSLEPT!!!!" Kero yelled in front of the girl's face.

                "Nani…… I'm so sleepy… The bed is so warm… EH, NANIIII!!!!!" The girl jolted into reality.

                "Sakura you overslept!" Kero exclaimed again. "You pulled the alarm under your blanket and then you forgot about it!"

                "HOEEEE!" Sakura leapt out of bed and a flurry of clothing flew in all directions.

                The girl rampaged out the door and down the stairs.

                Kero looked around the room, and gaped at the thing he saw. "Matte, Sakura you forgot your—Sakura!"

                Sakura had already was out the door before she could here what Kero was saying.

(Seijouu High)

                Sakura bolted into the classroom. "OHAYO!" She gasped as she smashed the door open.

                Tomoyo turned. "You're on time, Sakura-chan, seven minutes before the bell."

                "Yatta…" Sakura sighed with relief and sat down on her desk.

                "Sakura-chan, where's your back pack?" Tomoyo asked wonderingly.

                "Nani!!!" Sakura jolted to examine the back of her chair. The nothingness she saw wasn't pleasant for her eyes. "HOEE! I must've left it at home when I was hurrying here. What am I going to do?" Sakura turned to the clock in panic, there was only five minutes left before the bell rang. "Hoeee!"

                Rikou walked casually in to the room. "Mmm, nothing like a good night's sleep. Haven't been getting any of those since that Meiling was over for awhile." The boy sat at his desk. Calmly placing his books down.

                Tomoyo turned to her twin brother. "Oni-san, how fast does it take you to get from Sakura's house from here?"

                "Split second," The boy placed an egg roll in his mouth and organized his books onto his desk.

                "Do you think you can—" Tomoyo started, but Rikou vanished with a faint blue light.

                "Hoe?" Sakura looked at the empty space where the boy used to be.

                Li paced in to the room as if he never got any sleep for days. He got to his desk and placed his head tiredly on it. "Ohayo…" he said to no one in general, but he did it every morning, and he was too tired to notice that Sakura was in front of him.

                Rikou flashed back into his seat with another faint light. "Douzo, Sakura-san. You needed this ne?"

                Sakura took the bag with relief. "Domo, Rikou-san! I thought I was going to die."

                Rikou smiled. "Doi tashi—something, something, something, can't remember at the moment."

The girls giggled at the boy's attempt to say Japanese.

"Oh _fine laugh at my misery!" Rikou said with a fake serious sound in his voice, he burst laughing for a minute and harrumphed right after and made a face as if nothing was happening which just ended in a snicker._

"Sumimasen Rikou-san, I thought you were going to say it right, but you're a foreigner, so it would be hard." Sakura said apologetically.

"Hey, I have Japanese blood!" Rikou said standing closer to Tomoyo, "Ne? Onei-chan?"

"Hoe?" Sakura looked at the boy. "Onei-chan?"

Li looked up at the sudden statement. "Eh?"

Tomoyo looked at the others. "Rikou-san and I are really twins."

"He…" Sakura said in amazement. She turned to Li. "**Sugoi desu ne? Syaoran-kun?"

**(Generally means weird, awesome, great, etc.)

Li reddened. "Ah." Li's eyes drooped, and his tiredness took over him.

"Syaoran-kun, Daijobu?" Sakura asked noticing the eye closure.

"It's nothing, not enough sleep." Li replied.

Rikou laughed. "By that loud cousin of his, yeah, understandable, hai!"

Sakura turned, "You mean Meiling-chan?"

"Something like that." Rikou frowned a little. He tapped his temple slightly "I'm becoming forgetful, Meiling was her name?"

"You two are siblings?" Li asked with a slight confusion. He decided to change the topic.

"Actually twins to be exact." Rikou said. "Tomoyo-chan's mom said that I was her son and we were separated because her mom and my dad was divorced, and you could guess the rest."

"Hoe…" Sakura murmured in amazement. "Ah, Meiling-chan wa douko desu ka?" (where's Meiling?)

"Back home." Li murmured. "They school said that she had to wait for next semester because this semester seemed to be too full."

"That's just a month though, ne?" Rikou pondered scratching his head.

Li thought teasing the boy would be clever to control the amount of teasing that Rikou seems to give "What you miss my cousin already?"

Rikou noticed the attack and he nodded. "I'll miss something, yes." Rikou replied calmly, "But I'm going to miss the nice peace and quiet that we'll have around here when she comes back."

The girls laughed at his remark. Li looked at the boy with a slight challenge in his glimpse.

The school principal went in. Everyone looked ahead in surprise.

"Your teacher transferred to the University at Tokyo. So I have a person to introduce to you. Come in please."

A woman wearing a long skirt and a button up suit jacket. She had really long red-brown hair. A few kids gasped in amazement. 

"Mizuki-sensei!" Sakura gasped.

"That teacher!" Li said a second or two after.

"(Eng) Hot woman!" Rikou gaped. 

Tomoyo giggled at the comments from the other three.

                "Konnichiwa." Kaho Mizuki greeted her new students. "For the rest of the year, you will be studying with me."

                Li glared ahead. Although he knew that the teacher didn't intend any threat his death glare was trying to decode what was going on in Miss. Mizuki's mind. "The last time that teacher came there was some trouble, something important is probably going to happen." Li whispered to Sakura in front of him.

                Sakura's eyes popped open. "You're right, the last time she was here we were still capturing the Clow Cards. Now there's this Dark force thing that Kero's talking about. She must've come here for that reason…"

                Sakura looked at the teacher who was still introducing herself at the moment and recognizing familiar faces. Sakura looked at a daze at the pretty woman who smiled back at her and she was back in her "Schweet mode".

                "Hannya…" Sakura murmured.

                "Here we go again…" Li said rolling his eyes.

(Lunch period)

                Sakura sat on a picnic blanket next to Tomoyo. It was a nice sunny day. Although the day was warm, a cool, comforting breeze blew around the area every once and awhile so that it wouldn't become too hot. Sakura ate her food cheerfully.

                "Sakura-chan looks cheerful today," Tomoyo said with a smile on her face.

                "Uun, although some troubles are going to happen soon, everyone we haven't seen for awhile are coming back. First Syaoran-kun, came back from Hong Kong, we'll see Meiling-chan soon, Now Mizuki-sensei's here." Sakura replied. "We also got to meet Rikou-san, although slightly different from us, is still quite fun." Sakura looked around for awhile. "Come to think of it, where are they?"

                "Li-kun and Oni-san?" Tomoyo asked.

                "Hai." Sakura said.

                "I remember seeing them over in the back gym, with all the mats, They're sparring." Tomoyo replied. "Or actually Li-kun challenged Rikou-san."

                "Oh." Sakura said. She picked up her small chopsticks and placed some of the food in her mouth. "Oiishi…" Sakura looked at her food box, "Too bad Oto-san didn't give me some more."

                "KONNICHIWA!" A voice called from afar.

                The two girls turned their heads. "Meiling-chan!"

                The Chinese girl wore a beige _Chi pao** dress with yellow linings and hauled a large, wooden basket/box of food. Meiling ran stopped at the edge of the blanket and smiled at the two. "Konnichiwa, long time no see, ne? Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san?"_

_**A chi pao/qipao is a Chinese dress with traditional and modern characteristics._

                Seeing the smile, Sakura supposed that the girl was soothed from the last encounter with her. "What's going on Meiling-chan."

                The girl glared at her, Sakura flinched. Meiling smiled again and started laughing. "Kinomoto-san you get scared too easily. I've already forgotten what happened on that other night!"

                Sakura sighed with relief. She sniffed the air. "Meiling-chan, what's in the box?"

                "Oh this?" Meiling asked pointing to the box. "It's just something I made for Syaoran." The girl looked around. "Where is he?"

                "Oh he and Rikou-san are sparring in the gym." Sakura replied

                "Oh, Rikou-san?" Meiling thought for a second. "Isn't he that American?"

                "Hai, that's my brother." Tomoyo replied.

                "Your, brother?" Meiling asked with confusion.

                Tomoyo nodded.

                "You two are from the opposites sides of the world!"

                "We were just separated for awhile." Tomoyo said continuing the story.

                Sakura looked to the side. "Oh here they come, Syaoran-kun, Rikou-kun!" The girl waved at them.

                "Syaoran!" Meiling yelled, running towards him. Li almost fell over when he was embraced.

                "Ah so the girl who has a fog horn for a mouth is here." Rikou said passing the girl. He strolled to the picnic blanket. "You know Li-kun, I don't know if you're one of those lucky guys who attracts chicks or an unfortunate dude winding up with cute, but hazardous cousin." Rikou began to gag. "Cousins liking each other…"

                "Nani?" The girl stared at the boy with fury. Her fist rose and leapt towards him.

                Li yelled after her but it was too late. "Meiling matte, Rikou's really good at martial arts--!"

                Rikou had rose a leg high above the ground, pivoted to turn around and intercepted the fist, smoothly pushed it away but forcing Meiling in to the sudden jolt that occurred right after the counter. Meiling tried another strike but that was swiftly redirected in a circular motion and pushed her back lightly. The girl was forced outward away from the boy, Li caught her before she fell over.

                "Owwwww…" Meiling said rubbing her stomach. "Arigato, Syaoran." The girl got to her feet.

                "I said he was good!" Li said.

                The girl looked away in slight anger. "It's not my fault!"

                "You're lucky you're female," Rikou scoffed. "If you were male, the 'never hit a girl' thing doesn't apply, so you would've been nailed."

                "It's not like you're any good," Meiling said

                "Not like you're any better. Hmm, this is good!" Rikou said munching form the basket that Meiling brought.

                "Hey that's for Syaoran!!!!!" Meiling screamed.

                "Can't have anything you can't catch!" Rikou said, getting up to his feet.

                "You!!!" Meiling dashed after him who in return ran off with the basket.

                Sakura looked after the two who were getting further away from sight.

                "Hoee…" Sakura said.

                "They already seem like a good couple, ne? Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

                "Uun," Sakura nodded in confusion.

                Li sat down on the far end of the picnic blanket. "About that teacher… What do you think she wants to do here?"

                "The only thing that has happened was that one event when we figured out about Rikou-san's identity." Sakura replied. "But ever since then nothing has…" Sakura looked up. "But something's going to happen really soon, I can feel it, it's strange…"

                "Nani?" Li looked at the girl.

                "It's faint but I feel something new…" Sakura looked around.

                "Something's going to happen tonight…" A quiet voice went in.

                "Eh?" Li whirled around. 

                Kaho Mizuki was leaning forward behind the trio on the picnic blanket.

                "Mizuki-sensei!" Sakura said with surprise. "Nani?" 

                The teacher nodded. "You'll find out by yourself anyways, you're Sakura after all, ne?" The teacher said turning over to look at Meiling who had chased Rikou up a tree.

                "Hoe," Sakura said with surprise. "Rikou-kun may never come down…"

                Miss Mizuki smiled. "He's scared of heights isn't he."

                "ARE YOU GOING TO GET DOWN FROM THAT TREE!!!" Meiling yelled from afar.

                "WHAT'LL YOU DO IF I'M NOT!?!" Rikou said with an insulting gravity.

                Sakura and Tomoyo giggled at the shouting between the two. Sakura took a small pastry and placed it in her mouth. "Things were never the same with Rikou-san around, ne?" Sakura said.

                "Hai," Tomoyo said with a grin on her face.

                Li looked at Sakura who was still chatting away with her teacher and Tomoyo.

                "OWWWW!" Rikou fell out of the tree after Meiling threw the basket lid at him.

                "Oni-san reminds me of a cat." Tomoyo said.

                "How?" Sakura asked with confusion. "Oh, because he can always climb a tree, but can never come back down on his own!"

                The two laughed while Li stayed in his usual silence. The boy shifted with anxiety. Just seeing the girl made him nervous.

                "Mizuki-sensei, anno, do you know anything about this one thing called the _Darkforce?" Sakura asked._

                "Well I do know that that's just a nick name." Miss Mizuki said. "The leader has been after the cards for a long time. Chang, San-Feng sealed them up some time ago. That's all I know, you could ask Eriol-kun."

                "Hiiragizawa-kun is here?" Li jumped to his senses. "Where is he?"

Mizuki sensei smiled. "He's back at our new home for now. He can't come to school until next semester.

                "Oh Eriol-kun's going to be coming back too?" Sakura asked her eyes popping up.

                "That's nice, ne? Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said.

                "Everyone's who's left Tomoeda is coming back!" Sakura said with excitement. "How can that be not nice, Hannya…!"

                Li pounded his fist down slightly. _Hirigsawa-san liked Sakura a lot too or at least he seemed like he did…_

(That evening 10:00)

                It was a dark and dreary night. Touya dismounted from a blue motorcycle and pushed in the garage. He decided not to stay at the Dormitory at the University this night due to a weird feeling in his head After all his classes were done at the university.

                _Sakura's should be asleep, Oto-san's probably still doing something at school so… Touya thought, but the gloominess of his home made him feel weird._

                He got into the house and flipped on the lights. The University senior student took something to drink from the fridge and slowly advanced up the stairs. A flicker went into his head making him slightly nauseous. He took a peek in Sakura's bedroom. The girl snuggled in her covers.

                _Sakura's home, good… Touya thought, but he had a feeling that she wasn't that night and peeked again._

(The park with the Penguin slide.)

                Rain was still pouring down in Tomoeda, but it wasn't the rain making Sakura blink. After releasing the Mirror card, she felt really woozy. "I feel… strange…"

                "What's the matter?" Li asked.

                The girl decided not to worry her friends so she shook her head vigorously and smiled. "It's nothing, just that, um just that… I feel this strange presence but I don't see anything here!" Sakura said for an excuse under the shelter of a nearby tree. 

"Oh…" Li replied knowing that Sakura was purposely trying to hide something from him. He looked away sadly. He decided not to ask what was in the girl's brain.

Rain still poured vigorously around the area. Sakura shifted nervously in her costume. Tomoyo, who hadn't found a situation to dress Sakura until recently, had really gone out on this design. The costume consisted of a long sky-blue cape with a wide hood, which protected the girl slightly from the rain. Sakura was clothed in a kimono-like, white shirt speckled with pink sparkles that went down to her thighs. The skirt the girl wore was a light green, going down to about half her shin. As with all Tomoyo's battle costume design, the suit had plenty of frills and ribbons Li stood near by her, in his costume. The boy's sword was drawn and moved around the front half of the boy as if he were using it to scan the ground. Tomoyo orbited around the two in a bluish rain-jacket.

                "I'm so happy Sakura's once again wearing one of my costumes!!!" Tomoyo said with joy. "I haven't been able to film you in them for a few years! Sakura you look so cute!"

                "Hoe…" Sakura murmured, shifting again nervously.

                Yue dived down from the beating rain sky. "There's no one around in every kilometer."

                "Demo, where's this aura comin' from?" Kero asked. "I'm becoming a wet towel are we supposed to wait all night?" The huge winged lion gave himself a good shake, scattering water in all directions.

                Meiling sat up on a tree branch staring around the area. She wore her usual battle costume with her bluish cape that she wore when Li and Sakura were trying to catch the Snow. "I hate this waiting, can't it just show itself." Meiling pounded the branch hard. "And it's raining too!"

                Rikou suddenly teleported in front of the girl. "You know, if you can't stand a bit of rain, you could just go home you know… Not like you have magic and make some significant help."  
                "Get out of my face!" Meiling said smacking the boy.

                The boy fell out of the tree, PLOP!!!

                "You didn't have to hit me you know!" Rikou yelled back. "What a psychopath!"

                "What did you call me!?!" Meiling screamed launching a pinecone at him.

                "Who said it was you!?!"

                Li looked at the two with an irritated look on his face. "The aura's getting stronger, be quiet!"

                "Her fault," Rikou said pointing upward. He got up, re-buttoned his Chinese martial arts suit, and used his straw-woven hat to brush off the dirt from his navy blue robe and black pants. The boy then placed the hat on his head.

                Sakura smiled at the boy who didn't seem to have the regal air that a legendary warrior should have. She placed her star staff down and began stretching her back muscles. Something flashed in her head. The star staff shot into her hands as the girl immediately grabbed a card.

                "WINDY!" The girl screamed. A huge gust of wind came outward and immediately enveloped a small area.

                "What is it!" Li said coming forward towards Sakura. His sword was out and he snared a charm.

                Yue and Keroberos went in front of Sakura and the others in a protective fan. The Wind that Sakura had cast was slowly thinning and huge bulges could be seen trying to knock it away. The wind soon erupted returning to their card phase.

                A huge man appeared where the wind had enveloped. He was extremely tall and wore a black Manchurian courtier's uniform. The Man rose his head, his fierce red glowing eyes glared at the Sakura like a laser piercing its target. Sakura flinched at the glare.

                "So the Card Mistress is such a young girl, eh?" The man said with this evil look on his face. "But she's rusty anyways, the cards will be mine today after all! HAHAHAHA!" 

                "WHAT!" Kero was enraged, he hadn't seen so much impertinence in his life and here was this weird looking thing that thought it could snare something impossible to get.

                "Let's go, Keroberos…" Yue said his wings opening making the guardian look more intimidating.

                Kero did the same and the two guardians shot forward towards the demon like thing.

                "TAKE THIS!!!" Kero bursted a mouthful of flames towards the thing. Yue let out both hands, icy spheres appearing on them and shot volleys of ice shards towards their intended target. 

                A screen of explosions covered the arena. "Yue-san! Kero-chan!" Sakura screamed over the explosion. "STOP!"

                A huge blast, launched the two backwards. Sakura dashed towards the two. "Kero-chan! Yue-san! Daijobu!"

                "That…. can't… be!" Rikou exclaimed in disbelief. The boy rose his hand and his Long Tai Chi Sword appeared in his hand. He drew the slender blade from its scabbard smoothly. Rikou angled his blade carefully at the man.

                "What?" Li asked anxiously, standing his ground cautiously.

                "I sense that was the power of _the Realms but it can't be…" Rikou replied hesitantly._

                "He has powers of the Realms?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

                "It's that all the magic of Clow is?" The man asked slyly.

                Sakura gripped her staff. "Li can you look over the others…"

                Li nodded hesitantly. "What are you—"

                Sakura had moved closer to the man. "How dare you hurt my friends!"

                "For the pieces of cardboard in your hands," The man said slyly stroking his pale beard. He rose a hand, illuminating with a mystique purplish light.

                "Fiery!" Sakura exclaimed. At the moment Sakura said the incantation, a bulge of flames erupted from Sakura's staff.

                The man shot a purplish blast outward. The two forms of magic collided against each other.

                Sakura winced, a pain hit her stomach. _What's going on, I feel really weak all of a sudden._

                "SAKURA, DAIJOBU DESU KA!" Li yelled to the girl noticing the girl sudden pain.

                "Kinomoto-san, what's wrong!" Meiling shouted.

                "Something's definitely not right!" Rikou said from afar.

                "What!" Meiling and Li turned and looked at the boy who began concentrating hard.

                "Rikou-kun, what's going on with Sakura!" Li panicked almost strangling the boy, Tomoyo luckily pulled Li away from her brother.

                "Let him think, Syaoran!" Meiling screamed.

                Li looked helplessly at Sakura who had this look of deterioration. He pulled out a charm from his costume. "God of thunder, descend!"

                The charm streaked out a bolt. The man merely rose a hand and blasted the bolt back towards the boy. Who was shocked by it. Li collapsed to the ground.

                "Syaoran!" Meiling shrieked.

                "Li-kun, daijobu?" Tomoyo asked placing her camera down.

Rikou knelt towards the boy, and felt his left wrist. "He's ok, the pulse is fine. As for Sakura, she's beginning to look even worse, how… Wait that's it!"

Li looked at the boy with anxiety. "Why is she weakening?!?"

"Sometime ago she absorbed the 'Plague Blast' with the shield sometime ago!" Rikou panicked. "If the blast doesn't hit anything, who cares, if it hits someone, even if they're using a shield, it will do internal damage to the body making it unable to use magic in large amounts with out damaging the body. This is bad…"

Tomoyo looked up. "You were able to block it with your barrier."

Rikou shook his head. "The _Psychic Barrier absorbs the magic, but it's designed to redirect or reflect it back at the user's enemy, so no damage is done to someone using the barrier." The boy looked at Sakura "With Sakura pumping out those flames at this rate, she'll…" The boy shook his head. "Well it just becomes a soap opera, and, well, death occurs."_

Meiling dropped squarely on the boy's back. "What do you mean by that!!!?!!!"

"Exactly what I mean!" Rikou exclaimed. "Definition of 'death', according to _Webster's Dictionary of the American Language, 'death' means to cease existing—" Li collapsed during Rikou's speech. "I guess you didn't need to know that…"_

Li stood up dismay in his face; his clothing was drenched wet. The boy touched his stomach irritably. "Those papers you gave me Rikou are sorta useful to keep you dry," The boy mumbled taking them out of his costume. There was something different from them when he looked at the scraps of papers briefly. "What?"

Li glared at the damp sheets of paper. Faint markings were sketched all over the book of papers. The words were faint but Li could clearly what was on the top paper cover. 

"_The Art of the Realm of Courage… __The notes of Chang San-Feng," Li grasped the book and turned the pages._

"What's that?" Tomoyo asked only seeing blank pages.

"Syaoran it's not going to help if you just look at blank pages!" Meiling screamed. Li however resumed flipping through the pages

"My god…" Rikou exclaimed, "He's possessed!"

_The pages weren't readable when Rikou gave it to me, then how… Li's eyes burst opened. He smashed the book down and made it even wetter. He then began turning the pages violently. The boy got up, picked up his sword, and rampaged at Sakura's foe._

"Hey Li!" Rikou yelled. He dashed after what seemed to be an enraged boy. "What are you doing!!! (Eng) Son of a--!"

Li wasn't paying attention. "YOU!!!" The boy yelled at the top of his lungs. "DON"T YOU HURT SAKURA!!!" The Boy's blade was raised high, sparks of yellowish light illuminated brilliantly on the sword's surface.

                "You don't have the power to defeat me…" The man said to the advancing boy, he continued to Shoot Sakura was his light.

                "You know very well that you can't LI!!!!!" Rikou exclaimed, running after the boy.

                "DIEEEE!!!!!!!" Li exclaimed. He swung his blade, huge bursts of lightning fired from the boy's blade igniting the whole area with a blinding light.

                Rikou stopped in his tracks. "WHAT THE HECK!"

(End of ch 5)

Well, That's ch 5, but I think it's getting boring, why can't my writing be any good!?! I think I'm losing my touch, and time for that matter. Anyways if you have any comments or suggestions contact me at psychic720@yahoo.com or write a review if you read this from www.fanfiction.net, both ways work fine, Any suggestion would help, really! So please tell me what you think and what I should add!

For all you Yue fans, I don't know how he should be written, so he probably won't be very big, as with Yukito. Gomen Nasai.

Please keep a look out for ch 6!

-Psychic720


	7. When a Plague is Discovered and Syaoran ...

Disclaimer: All characters of CCS are the property of CLAMP, not mine. So please don't sue me. This is only written for entertainment purposes, not for profit. You won't get any money anyways, since I only have six American dollars at the moment, and I'm not going to get any profit whatsoever for writing this.

Symbols:

                " " Dialogue

                Sound FX

                [ ] My side-notes when necessary. 

                (lang) language use in dialogue. [I.e. (Eng)- English, (Jap) Japanese, etc. Japanese is the default in the dialogue.]

                _Italic sentence _

· A character is speaking in the first person (will be specified)

· A letter or written article/document.

· A quote that was said by a character in the past (usually when a characters is looking back.

· When a character emphasizes a word during speech.

Author's notes: 

Acknowledgements: I really have to thanks this one person who's really helped me complete the work of this chapter. If it wasn't for her who reread and revised this chapter, I don't know what type of junk you'd be reading.

She's the webmistress of www.videocaptortomoyo.com, Tomoyo Ichijouji (Tomoyo-chan). You gotta check out her site. It's got a lot of stuff including some small movie files (commercials, episode clips, sound FX etc.) banners as well as other cute things. Also check out another site that she works at Dreamz portal at http://dreamz.pink-cherry.net/index2.shtml which has got character profiles, animated gifts, quizzes, fanworks and much more. These sites you gotta check out!

Oh yeah, the beginning of this fic is gonna be _very_ corny, so please deal with me for awhile.

CAUTION: THIS FIC HAS MANY FLASHBACKS AS WELL AS SLIGHT SUMARIES. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO HEAR VARIOUS PARTS YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED, I'D ADVISE YOU TO COME BACK AGAIN LATER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Character heights:

Somebody asked how tall a few characters were, so here is what I came up with. The last chapter I only gave what I was thinking, so here is what I think would make sense.

Sakura Kinomoto- 5 ft 6 in, 1.6764 m

Syaoran Li- 5 ft 10 in, 1.8034 m

Tomoyo Daidouji- 5 ft 4 in, 1.6256 m

Meiling Li- 5 ft 5 in, 1.651 m

Rikou Daidouji- 6 ft 0 in, 1.8288 m

Ok so that's done, let's go.

Li Syaoran's Story

Chapter 6

By: Psychic720

Revised by: Tomoyo-chan

Li glared at the damp sheets of paper. Faint markings were sketched all over the book of papers. The words almost transparent but Li could clearly see what was on the top paper cover. 

"_The Art of the Realm of Courage… __The notes of Chang San-Feng," Li grasped the book and turned the pages._

"What's that?" Tomoyo asked only seeing blank pages.

"Syaoran it's not going to help if you just look at blank pages!" Meiling hollered. Li however resumed flipping through the pages

"My _god…" Rikou exclaimed, "A few sheets of old paper and he's been possessed!"_

_The pages weren't readable when Rikou gave it to me, then how… Li's eyes burst opened. He smashed the book down and made it even wetter. He then began turning the pages violently. _

The Principle of the Realm of Courage: Speed 

In Martial Arts there is a saying… Speed first, Technique second, Power last. Thus the powers of the Realm of Courage Involves a determined mind fueled by the courage of the heart. If you can hit the opponent while not get hit yourself you will be the victor of the fight. Therefore get in and get out. The One of Courage must use his determination to fuel his strength in his speed. Attack should be quick on impact and even faster when withdrawing. This is the principle of the Realm of Courage… attacks in this realm involve quick efficient blows particular to the sternum or the other vulnerable cavities of the human anatomy…

The Cage of Lightning: The cage of Lightning can be used as both a defensive and offensive maneuver, it let's out a very bright flash of light as well as engulfs the opponent or opposing attack in a cage of voltages. To release: circulate energy from you diaphragm and guide it to the sternum, to the heart, with two hands, or both hands on a blade, thrust forward in an arc like motion. 

"Speed, that's the key, I get it…" Syaoran nodded to himself. The boy got up, picked up his sword, and rampaged at Sakura's foe.

"Hey Li!" Rikou yelled. He dashed after what seemed to be an enraged boy. "What are you doing! (Eng.) Son of a--!"

Li wasn't paying attention. "YOU!!!" The boy yelled at the top of his lungs. "DON"T YOU HURT SAKURA!" The Boy's blade was raised high, sparks of yellowish light illuminated brilliantly on the sword's surface.

                "You don't have the power to defeat me…" The man said to the advancing boy, he continued to Shoot Sakura with his light.

                "You know very well that you can't LI!!!!!" Rikou exclaimed, running after the boy.

                "Die!" Li exclaimed. 

He swung his blade as quick as possible. Soon after huge bursts of lightning fired from the boy's blade igniting the whole area with a blinding neon yellow light. Everyone was just about blown backwards as blinding light filled the eyes of every single person within the area. The brilliant display of light soon after vanished only to erupt again. Syaoran was ablaze with surging light throughout his body. The boy observed as the continuous ball of lightning continued to swivel around its victim.

                Rikou stopped in his tracks. "What the heck?"

                Syaoran smiled to himself. "Yatta… (I did it.)"

                "Well genius," Rikou stared. "You could do this, and _didn't_ do it, what kinda indiot are you?"

                "I couldn't then! It was just written in here," Li held up the damp wads of paper. "The secret of the Realm of Courage is in here, in these damp sheets of—"

                Meiling grabbed the wads, "You're saying there's something written here…"(sweat drop)

                Sakura came over for a closer look, "There's nothing here…"

                "Well, No duh, that's because there isn't anything here!" Rikou replied.

                "It's right there, what do you mean there's nothing!?!" Li reclaimed the sheets of paper. _Why is it that only I can read what these say? The boy thought. Li looked up. "Can I have these Rikou?"_

                "Gee take 'em, all I'd do is flush 'em down the nearest toilet. No use to me, ne?"

                More Flashing Lights resumed to erupt through the area from the orb of voltages that Li released. But the lights began to fade as darkish auras of blackish-purple light began to form underneath the sphere of light. Loud popping sounds could be heard as the violent bulges smashed through the lightning sphere. And the spin of light stopped, as it burst into a million particles away from the man it engulfed.  A dark purplish aura was filled around the escapee from the orb of light. Syaoran was thrown backwards by the blast. The man stood in front of the group with a strong purplish aura flowing throughout his body.

                "You think that would stop me…?" The Mandarin dressed man murmured. "I am Ichiro, the right hand of Master Tseng, I would never fall to that feeble magic you call an attack…" The man turned to Sakura. 

                Sakura got to her unsteadily rose to her feet, gripped her star wand and slowly took a card from a pouch in her costume. Syaoran stopped her.

                "Baka! You can't use magic in that condition!" The boy blurted.

                "Demo…" Sakura started. "I can't just sit here and wait!"

                "Yeah that's the way to go, go get yourself killed!" Rikou muttered rolling his eyes.

"I will make myself clear, my master desires your _Sakura Cards, I will not leave without them within my possession…" the man in front of the stated. "I do not wish to destroy you, but if that is the only path, so be it…"_

At around this time Keroberos and Yue shuddered out of their unconscious states. Sakura ran over to her recuperating friends/guardians. "Daijobu?"

[-- A little note, in ch 5, Yue and Kero were knocked out.]

"We're fine!" Kero blurted. "Right Yue?"

Yue nodded rising to his normal height. "A hit like that isn't enough to stop us.

                Sakura got to her feet. Syaoran go in front of her to stop the obvious, the girl was going to go in one on one. "Iie, you can't, not in that condition—"

                "Dai jo bu, I'm fine really!" Sakura smiled at the boy. "It'll be ok for sure, like always, ne?"

                "But--!"  Syaoran started.

                "I'll be fine, I promise."

                Rikou crept up behind the boy. "Pssssst, give 'er a hug! You know you want to!"

                Li reddened. He turned abruptly "Rikou! This is no time for--!"

                "Iie, we're outta trouble." Rikou said.

                "Eh?" Keroberos looked at the boy confusingly. "I know you're the Wisdom guy and all, but how are--?"

                "He's right." Yue interrupted the other. "He hasn't been attacking for awhile, ne?"

                Sakura nodded. "Yeah quite some ti--"

                "I WILL REPeat Myself… the c… cards are the only thing… I am seeking… do not force… me to send you to hell…" The man weakly said in front of them the powerful boom within his voice was gone.

                Tomoyo set her camera down for a second. "He's no longer as frightening as before, ne?"

                Meiling nodded. "Syaoran must've weakened him with that attack, ne, Syaoran!" Meiling immediately began to embrace the boy. Like always, Syaoran attempted to struggle out.

                Yue walked in front of the man, whose powerful purplish aura had faded in to a light purplish gas. The two eyed each other.

                "You, are the one… they call Yue?" The man muttered coldly.

                "Hai, and you are." Yue asked setting fuse to the battle of the cold tongues.

                "I am the right hand of Master Tseng, Ichiro." The man replied.

                "Do you still wish to continue your battle?" Yue asked his hand risen to about shoulder height a blue sphere illuminating within his fingers.

                "I am honored to fight you!" Ichiro murmured. "Observe the Power of the Realms used correctly…"

The man leapt forward both hands ablaze with red-orange flames. Yue replied immediately firing his frozen arrows into the core of the flames. The center of impact just began to expand as the two applied more pressure to the ability. Fire bickered around a sphere of revolving ice.

Sakura stared at the confrontation with amazement, "Sugoi…(amazing…)." The girl had seen Yue perform this attack but not with the amount of intensity that was being displayed in the one here. Flashes of reddish white lights blazed throughout the small park. An intensifying force pushing outwards. Rikou shook his head with a frown. Sakura noticed immediately. "Rikou-kun what's wrong?"

"The old moon man, what's his name, Yue, can't win this… He's still slightly battered from that one blow, which he was caught by surprise, they both may be evenly matched now but Yue has the disadvantage since he's using ice against one who knows, fire magic? Fire melts ice, end of story…"

"**Damme…" Sakura gasped with panic. "Yue-san, come back!"

**Generally means "that's bad"

A massive explosion occurred blowing the moon guardian aside. Yue was able to land on his feet, but his wings seemed to have disappeared with the flames. The two stared at each other gasping for breath.

"You can never defeat me in that condition." The man said stroking his beard. "Your ice is weak against my flames, and you lack the psychological will to fight."

Yue stared ahead at the man. A vein could be seen forming on his forehead.

"You and Keroberos, should be able to defeat me, but are both distracted by the condition your own mistress in single handedly… The fact that you are worried about your mistress's health is what stops you," The man sighed. The man fingered his tunic, he took out two of those Taoist charms similar to what Li of ten used. "Speaking in which I have to stop you now before your rage will destroy me, ne?" 

Within a blink of an eye the man had launched himself forward. Yue quickly tried to intercept the striking hand coming towards his stomach. However, the strike was a feint, for the real target, Ichiro was aiming for was the face, as the hand carrying the charm smashed squarely into the guardian's face.

"Nani?" Yue exclaimed bewildered trying to get the charm off, but soon every muscle in his body froze.

"Yue-san!" Sakura screamed.

"Only a mere immobilization scroll." Ichiro muttered. Fingering another one out. Kero had floated right in front of the man.

"I see ya got another one of those things, but you can't pull the same trick twice." Kero said matter-of-factly.

"We'll just see about that…" Ichiro murmured.

Kero bent his back growling in the process. The other man bent forward himself, timing the attack. Kero pounced forward his claws aiming straight for the man's throat. Although Ichiro's timing was correct, The man wasn't fast enough from getting nicked, but in the shoulder instead of his throat. In an instant, as if nothing happened, the charm was snapped down on the lion's spine. Kero landed with a great thud.

 "Kinomoto-sama," Ichiro started. "If you do not yield, I may be forced to destroy them, as for yourself you are not in the condition to fight either… It may be best if you just hand your cards over, so no more damage--"

Rikou burst out laughing, "WAHAHAHAH! You still think you're in the condition yourself?"

"My master wishes the cards, I'll keep going till…"

"Until you've got the cards in your possessions, my butt! This isn't one of these lame-o movies! And if it was, you suck at acting. You tell me you're still able to fight efficiently which that blood gusher in your left shoulder? Hmm? I wonder, who's the underdog now, eh?" Rikou blurted. "Since it'd be dishonorable to strike at a defenseless person, here's a proposition, we sit here and rest for an hour, and when both sides are ready, we fight to the death, Sakura-san doesn't seem to have any intention in handing over the cards, neither do you have the intention of leaving without 'em. Now I know that you can't possibly down us all if we were to come forth and try to end this and go home for a good night's sleep, and vice versa. Not in this condition anyways. That doesn't sound good? Fine, strike happens, when we feel we've recuperated long enough."

"Deal…" the man murmured.

Everyone walked back to the shelter of the tree. Li looked at the other man in confusion. "This is impossible, it's like he's an immortal… No matter how beat up he gets, he can still fight on."

"so desu ne…" Sakura replied. "Rikou decided to put in that deal to gain time."

"You think that waiting would do us a thing?" Meiling exclaimed. "If Rikou the cowardly one would strike now then he with Syaoran could easily down him since he's in this condition!"

"Give me some slack, he moves as though he didn't have any pain, what is one psychic attack supposed to do?" Rikou muttered.

Tomoyo observed the "immobilized" forms of Yue and Kero. "Sakura-chan! These pieces of papers don't come off Yue-san's and Kero-chan's bodies!"

"Nani!?!" Sakura exclaimed looking at the two immobilized bodies. She gave a good yank at one of the yellow charms. It wouldn't budge.

                "We can't take them off unless we defeat that guy over there," Li murmured. 

"No…" Sakura gasped under her breath. "So they'll be frozen like this forever if we don't defeat him…" sweat slowly dribbled down the girl's face. Suddenly the girl winced as if a knife had just plunged in to her back.

Li immediately rubbed the girl's back. "Hey! Daijobu?"

Sakura shook her head. "Just a strange stingy like feeling."

"Like a knife plunged in your back, ne?" Rikou commented. "I know I'm being intrusive with the mind reading, but don't lie like that! You best sit still to slow that 'plague' of your spreading."

"Daijobu Daiyo!" Sakura exclaimed trying to keep a reassuring tone of voice. 

                "Hey Li…" Rikou murmured. "Have you noticed his martial style?"

"He hasn't even used any martial arts, How should I be able to know?" Li grumbled.

"Hsing Yi Chuan!" Rikou explained. "Mostly, that is. Although I'm not sure of it, this Ichiro guy knows some things about the Realms, Fire, the magic of power, and no he doesn't appear to be a likely sage candidate. Anyway magic from this realm is most effective at the end of the attack when the power is at its maximum. Just like Hsing Yi, it is soft at the start but is solid at the end of attack, If you can hit him while he completes his attack, You could defeat him! It's exactly like trying to counter these forms of attacks in martial arts."

"I understand," Li nodded. "You know, now's the only time I understand why they call you the one of wisdom."

Rikou smiled. He pulled the boy to the corner. "You know, there will be times when you get hurt. If that happens, Sakura-san will definitely jump up and try to help." Rikou glanced over to the girl. "We can't let her happen, that venom from the 'plague' is bad enough as it is. Do you know Dim Mak*, you know the ones where you can temporarily freeze people?"                                       *Dim Mak is the Chinese Art of Pressure Points

"Yes I do, but the longest it can work is in fifteen minutes," Li said.

"Good enough," Rikou nodded. "Just nail him in that time. You know what Chang said about the Realm of Courage."

Li nodded.

Tomoyo was slowly giving Sakura some water from a bottle that she brought along. "Oni-san said that this 'plague' you have in your body will injure you if you use magic."

Sakura smiled. "It's nothing much. I can still care for myself for the moment, ne?"

Tomoyo glanced at the two boys conversing further away from the group. "Li-kun and Oni-san are figuring out a way to down Ichiro-san over there."

"So you won't be needing to do a thing, ne?" Meiling added in front of Sakura. "Syaoran's a great fighter, and that other kid is supposed to be the Sage of Wisdom, right? He _should be able to think of something if Syaoran can't, ne?"_

Li walked over to the girls. "Rikou and I thought of something, but first…" Li poked his finger into the girl's spine. "Gomen nasai…"

Sakura looked wide eyed at the boy who dashed off towards Ichiro with his sword to start his attack. Sakura tried to run after the boy but a huge tingling in her body stopped her immediately.

"Syaoran-kun! What are you doing! Syaoran-kun!" Sakura screamed.

"Why couldn't he just hit the point to make her be quiet too?" Rikou muttered. Observing the boy.

Li dashed off towards the man His fingers touched a charm from within his sleeve. "God of Thunder, descend!" Li exclaimed.

But the voltages weren't fast enough, Ichiro was immediately on his feet and simply dodged the attack from afar. 

"You think that if you were to attack me before I attack you?" Ichiro laughed. "Despite the effort. Your idea is useless when you're trying to attack from that far… From that distance my flames can strike you at its fullest power because the distance gives it time…"

Flames were launched forward at the boy causing him to fall to the ground, miraculously untouched by any burns. Li lunged forward and began to hastily attack his opponent. The boy was blown backward by a quick deceptive attack of his opponent's arm. Li steadily stood on his feet, picked up his blade and swung forward again, lightning surges flowing around the edge of it.

                "There he goes doing another kamikaze strike… I said, counter, not attack!" Rikou muttered. He turned to Meiling and Tomoyo. "You know, we could use some popcorn right now, yeah?"

                "Hey!" Meiling looked at the boy in disgust. "Why aren't you doing a thing?"

                Rikou shuddered. "Yeah, I'll help, but the odds don't seem to favor us currently. His powers are really strong and it doesn't seem to be a life or death situation yet, ne?"

                "You speak big, but you're still hiding…" Meiling said dryly.

                Tomoyo nudged the girl slightly. "I think Oni-san's just waiting for the right time."

                "And what time is that? When we're all dead!?!" Meiling bit her lip after her enraged speech.

                Rikou just stared on to where Li was fighting. "I said I'd attack under a Life-or-Death situation, if we were dead, that isn't a life-or-death situation is it?"

                Meanwhile Li dashed forward at the Mandarin fit person waving his blade madly. Lightning surges arose from the boy's blade. Li cautiously circled his opponent, anticipating a good time to strike. _Rikou-kun is quite successful when he waits until he finds a weakness. That's what I should anticipate, a weakness. Li 's mind jolted back to the papers, which only he seemed to be able to read._

The two stared at each other as the circling resumed. Li then lunged for a strike, the man stepped to the side instantly a smashed Li hard in the shoulder blade. Li fell face down onto a large puddle in the pouring rain. _That's it, that one technique Chang wrote about, stopped this guy once, maybe…_

                "If you think that your limited powers of The Realm you have will save you, you're utterly wrong…" The Dark dressed man. "Observe the Realms' might in the right hands…"

                "Go ahead!" Li exclaimed. Lightning was ablaze on Li's blade readying the cage of lightning that the boy had used on his opponent. However before anything happened a gust of wind blew the boy out of reach from the dark guy. Li was hurled backward and landed nearby Rikou.

                "Damme!" Sakura exclaimed, getting paler after releasing a little more magic.

                "Sakura!" Li exclaimed at what he thought was a reckless move. _But I thought I froze her. "How were you able to break the pressure point?"_

                Sakura shrugged. "I don't know, the tingling went away."

                The Mandarin suited guy looked at the girl bemusedly. "You risk death to save your friends…? If you hand of the cards we could end this right now…"

                "Iie! I can't" Sakura exclaimed. "But… I don't want my friends to get hurt anymore than they are now because of me! So I have to fight you."

"You're telling me, that you wish to fight in that condition…?" Ichiro murmured

"Daijobu," Sakura replied. "_It'll be ok for sure in the end…"_

"So be it…" Ichiro sighed. He lunged forward. Raising his hand ignited in flames. In an instant the heated energy scorched forward merciless to anything in its way.

                "SHIELD!"

                The protective barrier appeared in time to intercept the masses of heat from harming Sakura. Sakura flinched slightly, but then stared straight at her attacker. "I'm ok…" she said to reassure herself of her current state.

                "Impressive…" Ichiro stared as the flames disappeared. "That shield, is impenetrable, using standard attacks… But you don't remember about the Plague blast do you?"

                The reddish flames that had been in Ichiro's hands had changed to a purplish, and instantly careened itself against the protective barrier. Sakura instantly knew that she couldn't just sit and wait. The girl cautiously took a card out, a slight tremble involuntarily occurred in her arm. _No not now. Sakura thought as the "plague" within her began to spread._

                "Fly!" Sakura exclaimed. The twin wings appeared behind the girl's back and launched her into the air.

                "Fly, fly, while you can, let's just see if you can land…" Ichiro commented. The boy's hand smashed down on the ground, a giant break in the earth blasted open, huge bursts of lava blasted from the crack.

                "H…hoeeeee!" Sakura exclaimed at what just happened. _And science class said that could only happen due to tectonic movement!_

                "She can't use too much magic to the 'plague'…" Rikou whispered to Li. "If she can't land, she'll just drain some more energy… She'll perish--"

Li scowled in fury causing him to lunge forward catching the guy off guard from his rear, temporarily stopping the attack that the man was throwing at Sakura. The hole in the earth sealed itself. The boy's blade was in a blaze of lightning as the boy battered on relentlessly as energy flowed from the boy's arm to his weapon. The protective shield, that had just protected Sakura, slowly faded around the girl. Rikou teleported behind her and hit a point on the center of Sakura's spine with his forefinger igniting the small area with a blue light.

"Rikou-kun, nani wo shi masu ka?" Sakura asked weakly. (what are you doing?)

"Nothing to worry about, it's a technique enabling the user to give treatment to others." Rikou replied a matter-of-factly. "I wouldn't be able to do this if Li wasn't distracting that other dude. This won't destroy this 'plague' but I can suppress it temporarily. But hey you can't get everything in this world can you?"

"Domo Arigato, Rikou-kun," Sakura said staring intensely towards Li.

                Tomoyo stood next to Meiling within the shelter of the tree. Her camera was down now a fraction due to the tension that was really going on. 

                "I hate times like this…" Meiling muttered next to her.

                Tomoyo nodded. "You want to help them too, ne? Meiling-chan?"

                "But without magic, we'd just get in the way…" Meiling replied. She grabbed her head and shook it. "Why couldn't have it and then I could help Syaoran!"

                Tomoyo patted the girl. "They'll be fine, if Sakura-chan's here, they'll be fine…"

                The two resumed uncomfortably looking on towards the onslaught ahead.

                Dodged another blast of light as he advanced forward. _This new idea I'm using, practical it may be, but I can only use it in relatively close range, curses!_

                Once the distance between the two was diminished, Li swung his blade forward, producing the same bright light as before. The other evaded the strike and moved swiftly out to gain distance.

                "I have no time for this farce…" The man said. With a burst of speed he propelled himself forward, not at Li, but directly at Sakura.

                Rikou with his free hand shot a small blue beam towards the attacker, who repelled it with a quick motion with his hand. 

"(Eng) Damn!" The boy cursed. Using telekinetic abilities, Rikou pushed Sakura back towards Tomoyo and Meiling next to the temporary safety of the tree. Ichiro lunged forward smashing a palm full of flames in the boy's back. Rikou grunted, kneeling downward a bit.

                "So this is the psychic power of the Realm of Wisdom, amusing…" Ichiro chuckled.

                "(Eng) Your mom!" Rikou shouted. "Repel!" Blue light flashed from the boy's back shooting Ichiro blowing away Ichiro.

                "Eh? So you do have tricks up your sleeve…" Ichiro smiled.

                "O-nei-chan," Rikou exclaimed. "Make sure Sakura-san doesn't use a hint of magic or even a god won't be able to help her if that 'plague' gets to her vital organs."

                "Hai! Oni-chan!" Tomoyo smiled raising her two fingers up reassuringly. "Sakura-san couldn't possibly get hurt if Ichiro-san's distracted by you and Li-kun!"

                "Just make sure that other girl doesn't bite her head off!" Rikou exclaimed back.

                "NANI!"                 Meiling screamed.

                The boy didn't bother replying, although he would've loved to. However Ichiro had already started to attack. Rikou turned himself quickly to defend. Ichiro's flames blew outward, Rikou caught them in his barrier, and reflected the attack back. Ichiro blew a volley of flames to meet the counter, stopping them immediately. The two stopped noting that the way they proceeded would take maybe forever and started to use physical attack instead, Ichiro's firm blast from his fist was smoothly redirected away from Rikou, who immediately tried to counter by pressing forward, the other leapt backwards to evade the counter. This gave Li enough time to catch up and attack the man from behind. The guy turned around trying to fend off the new threat, Rikou however took the time to smoothly maneuver to the man's back and lightly catch the man's arm in a quick joint lock. Li rose a leg kicking Ichiro squarely at the side of the neck. Not wanting to get struck again, the man leapt high into the air breaking Rikou's grappling technique and deceptively confused Li into kicking his ally in the face. 

                Rikou backed away grabbing his eye. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN'? SON OF A--!"

                The other man landed neatly on his feet and held out his hand, a long handled saber appeared within them. "As I said, I have no time for this farce."

                Sakura sat staring at her friends being beaten down continuously. "Syaoran-kun, Rikou-kun… stop…"

                Ichiro immediately busted Li in the side of his face with the back end of his saber. A huge blood smudge appeared on the boy's face. 

                "Syaoran-kun!" Sakura screamed. The adrenaline was pumping through out the girl's body.

                Rikou plunged above Li swung out his narrow blade to prevent Ichiro to complete the finishing blow, redirecting the blade towards its owners side, but it wasn't any good, The boy was just nailed in through the sternum, blowing him backwards. Li leapt up trying to do a flying crescent kick at the man's scull, which became unsuccessful.

                "Damme!" Sakura hollered she got up only to be grabbed and brought back down by Tomoyo and Meiling. "Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan, why are you stopping me?"

                "Oni-san said that you couldn't use magic in this state!" Tomoyo replied instantly.

                "Demo, if we just sit here, Syaoran-kun and Rikou-kun will die!" Sakura exclaimed.

                "Even if they do, what would you be able to do?" Meiling exclaimed. "You can't use magic, or else you'll get killed, and you're not such a fighter to assist physically, Syaoran and that other kid wouldn't want you to get hurt needlessly! No one here does. So just stay here ok?" Meiling glanced to the two. "They know what they're doing, I think…"

The two boys lunged forward with their blades but the other just twirled a long spear-saber in a quick circle disarming his attackers' swords, and quickly bashed them on the side of their faces with a quick blow with the back end of his weapon. The two boys broke to the ground in pain.

                "It's time that I finish this…" The man dashed forward saber in hand to hack the remains of his downed attackers. Ichiro rose his hand, huge bursts of flames charged in the man's hand.

                "Well Li, it was nice knowing ya…" Rikou moaned.

                "It was a pleasure to figure out the true capability of the Sages," Ichiro murmured. "You threw a good fight, farewell…"

                The flames blasted belched forward to incinerate its victims, and for a moment, it seemed all over for the two boys.

                Sakura's eyes widened in an instant. "Windy!"

                A violent wind erupted throughout the area blowing piles of dirt and all sorts of other things into the air. The shadowy person was forced back a few steps, He then tried to stop the blow's force by stamping his foot firmly in the ground, the attempt were unsuccessful. Immediately the man vanished a shroud of violet light. Soon thereafter all was quiet again. 

"Yokkata" (Thank goodness.) Sakura stroked a bead of sweat from her forehead.

Li yelled out at the girl. "BAKA! You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"Gomen, gomen, but I'm ok, ne?" Sakura smiled. "I don't feel that much pain as before, so I guess I'm really fine."

"Already forgot that you have that Plague thing didn't chya?" Rikou hanging from a loose branch of a tree. "But while you were forgetting you just had to blow this innocent fellow up in a tree when he don't like heights!"

"S…Sumimasen…" Sakura replied, embarrassed.

"You're lucky the plague didn't react…" Li grunted turning his face away, not daring to look at the girl directly in the eye the reddish color returning to the boy's face. "Rikou's healing technique only suppresses the venom temporarily, not destroy it."

"Daijobu daiyo!" Sakura smiled (I'm fine). "Nothing that was bad was permanent, ne?"

"Demo--!" Li started he then stopped.

Sakura smiled. "It's truly nothing, thanks for worrying, but I'm fine, Honto!" (really)

"COULD YOU DEBATE AFTER YOU GET ME DOWN! I HATE HEIGHTS!!!!!!"

(Someplace unknown to common people)

                "I'm sorry Master Tseng, I have failed…" The Mandarin clothed guy said to another staring out towards the darkness and the moon through a window.

                "That is not true, my loyal vassal, Ichiro-san…" the man said shifting two steel _Tai Chi Balls within his hand. "I had never expected you to actually obtain the __Sakura Cards today, though I said to… Plus you've enabled the Plague within the Card Mistress to spread…" the man smiled after this. "Now she will snap easily to the slightest gust. Had she not been infected, our campaign might as well be useless… As for the so called Sages (chuckle)… there isn't no need to worry about them."_

                "Chang, San Feng, failed, but he was close, ne?" Ichiro asked 

"Ichiro-san, I raised you to be analytical, I see I have succeeded. Chang? He's dead along with his Art of the Three Realms. The legendary founder and his studies has vanished from the Earth, pity… His later disciples? Just mere kids assuming they are proficient in an art that is impossible to learn."

                "Clow Reed has also departed from this world too."

                Tseng laughed. "Ah yes Clow, he was a powerful fellow, calm, clever, but cocky… Had he let me use the cards, would we be in this mess?"

                Ichiro looked at his mentor confusingly. For a long time Ichiro saw the man as a master, a sage, a father. "I have a question I've been wanting to ask for a long time. Why do you strive to get the cards when you're not really sure that--?"

                "Oh I'm sure. I haven't lived seven centuries for nothing…" The ancient man sighed. "Now, my vassal, it has been a long night for you, and there's a lot of things ahead of us, go, we both need our rest…" Tseng attempted to get out of his chair, but after a slight snap, the man slumped back down. "Hmm, These old bones, are beginning to get out of shape, (smile) but that's what happens when you live as long as I do. Clow himself couldn't figure out this state of being for he hasn't lived as long as I has he?" The old man laughed. "Ah take off the fake beard Ichiro-san, you still have youth, enjoy it…"

                "Oh yes!" Ichiro took the grayish hair from his face.

                "Oh, before I forget, take this," Tseng tossed Ichiro a small flask.

                "Eh?" The man, after taking off the artificial facial hair, was actually rather young, still in his teens.

                "The antidote to the plague blast. It may come in handy…"

                Ichiro bowed with respect. The man departed out of the dark room. Tseng slowly looked out a damp window

                "Chang… So close… yet you fail."

(The next day)

                "Sakura… Sakura…" Kero yelled at the top of his lungs at the sleeping girl.

                The girl's eyes fluttered open. "Mmm… Nan desu ka, Kero-chan?" (What is it?)

                "Daijobu desu ka?" Kero asked worried.

                "I'm ok" Sakura started, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

"Honto?" Kero asked.

"Really, I'm fine…" Sakura murmured in her sleep. "No pains from last night, so I'm fine

"Well you do know that your alarm's been ringing for ten minutes, are you sure you're ok?" Kero mentioned

Sakura's eyes immediately blasted open after just being merely shut. "WHAT!!!" Sakura launched herself

out of bed.

                "Eh, don't go too fast, that plague you have within you will… " Kero stopped Sakura, with her light-speed clothes changing abilities had already changed and was running down the hallway. Kero rolled his eyes. "Spread…"

                Kero looked out the doorway of Sakura's room. "Sigh… happens everyday…"

                "That kid says that the 'plague' would spread throughout the body injuring a person when they use magic… So Sakura may…"

                Li rose his hand in the air a sparkle of lightning surged through his fingers as he strolled down the walkway away from his apartment. "Strange, before all the other magic made me more tired. A few pages in those papers and I already feel great power in my body, yet I feel more replenished."

                The boy commenced pacing towards the street. Rikou strolled to a stop in front of him a cup with a Starbucks symbol in his hand.

                "Ohayo Li-kun." Rikou greeted sipping the beverage. "Hey and I thought it was impossible to get Seattle's best in the capital of the Starbucks Empire, It's even more harder just to get a cappuccino here!"

                "Right…" Li said.

                "Around halfway through the semester, ne?" Rikou said.

                Li nodded.

                "You're a slow one, still haven't told Sakura-san a thing have ya?"

                "Iie…"

                Li walked down the sidewalk. Rikou paced next to the boy casually.

                "You know, there was this one kid I met," Rikou started, "who had this crush on this one girl."

                "What are you coming up with?" Li mumbled not being pleased by the topic the other was bringing up.

                "Wait listen, It's a really bad story…" Rikou replied. "Anyways he had this crush on a girl, but he didn't have the guts to say it."

                Li didn't look like it but he was really listening intently. _Maybe this will have some truth._

                "So everyday he would have these dreams about her, visions, depressions, yadda, yadda," Rikou continued.

                "So…"

                "So he decides finally to tell her his feelings after quite a long time."

                "_AND?"_

                "Well the problem was that his crush by then had a crush on some other guy, so he was rejected." Rikou added in a matter-of-factly tone. "The more ironic thing was that she was still single until then, yadda, yadda, and so the boy winds up living the rest of his high school days in misery…"

                "Honto?" Li asked. He was beginning to sweat now. "That would really happen if I— That's just lame Rikou-kun."

                "This was some dude named, cough, cough LI SYAORAN!" at that instant Rikou stamped his foot down and burst down the street as fast as he could

                "RIKOU!" Li rampaged down the sidewalk after him.

                Rikou finally halted to a stop after a block or two of pursuit. "What's holding you back anyways?"

                Li stopped at the question. "I…"

                "Too scared to face the consequences?"

                "No… I…" Li stammered.

                "(Yoda voice) _Do or Do Not, There is no try! It's all your choice. If you do it, do it fast, and get it over with, or you don't do it and just forget about it altogether. That's my motto! Think about the rest for yourself. Also take note who has the care free life and who's depressed. The rest?" Rikou took another sip out of his coffee. "It's all up to you." The boy looked through his cup. "God, no more, now I hafta go back to that Starbucks, and wait another half-hour! Oh well see you at school." Rikou smiled and walked away from the boy mumbling to himself. "Stupid overpopulation…"_

                Li continued the rest of his walk alone contemplating to himself. 

                Sakura raced down the sidewalk as quickly as she could. "I'm going to be late!" 

                Despite her effort though, her mad Blitz was interrupted. A young man walked out onto the intersection, only to get run over by the unpunctual girl. Amazingly Sakura hadn't plowed the man straight downward into the ground. Sakura immediately got up and bowed instantly. 

                "Gomen Nasai, I didn't see you come out. I was trying to get to school quickly because I'm late but I--!"

                "It's ok." The familiar friendly looking face looked back into Sakura.

                "Yukito-san!" Sakura gasped. "Sumimasen!"

                Yukito smiled. "Yesterday I found myself extremely tired, did my 'other' self go out last night?"

                Sakura nodded nervously.

                "Well there's nothing I can do about it ne?" Yukito smiled warmly.

                "Etto…" Sakura murmured, she smiled back instantly and immediately changed the topic. "Hoe, shouldn't you've gone to the university?"

                Yukito laughed. "Well I was on my way to the subway, but I got hungry, and I noticed that I hadn't brought any food, and my wallet, I seemed to have left in my other pants. (chuckles) Someday my stomach may be my undoing, ne?"

                Sakura shook her head sincerely. "Iie! Eating a lot is--!"

                "Yeah I know, eating a lot is healthy, but it does get in the way at times." Yukito replied with one of his Sakura-becomes-jittery smiles.

                "H-hai!"

                Meanwhile Li was walking along the exact same road. The boy all of a sudden had a sick feeling in his stomach. Just the sights of the sudden appearance of the girl made him want to just get up and run for all he's worth. In fact, was exactly what the boy did. At the moment the boy laid eyes on her, Li immediately turned around and took a detour to school without a thought.

                Sakura burst into her high school classroom. "Ohayo!"

                Tomoyo smiled at the girl. "Ohayo goziamasu, Sakura-chan. You are healthy today?"

                Sakura looked around panicky around the classroom. "Am I late!?!"

                "Iie…" Tomoyo smiled. "You're actually a little early, fifteen minutes, for that matter, ne?"

                "Yokatta…(Thank goodness)" Sakura sighed with relief and placed her head on her desk. She gave off a soft sigh. The rays from the rising sun beamed over through the window making golden stripes on various places within the room. "Actually I feel sort of different after that one night…"

                Tomoyo looked at the girl worry in her eyes. "Are you hurt?"

                Sakura shook her head with her don't worry smile spread across her face. "Honto ni, daijobu daiyo!" (really I'm fine!)

                "Don't push yourself too hard, ok?" Tomoyo replied to Sakura. "You still have to keep your health up, last night didn't really seem like the other encounters…"

                "We were fine in the end, ne?" Sakura replied happily. "Whatever happens later on, It'll be ok for sure!"

                Li bolted in soon after. His face was bright red, but his mind was surging with thought. "Sakura!"

                Sakura's head rose a fraction from her desk. "Ohayo, Syaoran-kun."

                "I want to talk to you for a sec!" Li blurted. Rikou's words were well in his mind: 

… _If you do it, do it fast, and get it over with, or you don't do it and just forget about it altogether. Li thought. _

                Sakura looked at the boy puzzled. "Ima?" _now?_

                Li nodded his head. His mouth quivered for a sec "I want to speak to you alone…" At this moment Li picked up Sakura's arm and pulled her towards the classroom door. 

                Tomoyo glanced towards the door. The girl smiled, already knowing what Li was trying to do. Rikou silently approached his seat from the door. His head fell softly to its side on the desk.

                Tomoyo turned around from the window. "Ohayo, Rikou-kun."

                Rikou sighed. "O yasumi nasai…" _good night_.

                Tomoyo chuckled. "Not enough sleep?"

                "Yeah… Two cups of coffee and an extra half-hour of waiting, I want my money back." the boy mumbled. "Anyways, I would say that Li-kun is confessing his feelings towards Sakura out in the hall, but I'd say that's not likely since the boy hasn't got a tongue for these words.

                Tomoyo grinned. "And you do, Oni-san?"

                "Monchi ron!" (Of course) Rikou replied instantly. "Dai-Su-Ki, Je T'adore, I love you, etc. It's three syllables in all the languages I can think of. Simple." Rikou took a sip from a water bottle he had close at hand. "You know, uhhh." Rikou scratched the back of his head. "Hypothetically, suppose that Sakura wasn't able to use magic for the rest of her life, how depressed, would she be?"

                Tomoyo looked at the boy worry in her eyes. "Nani? She can't use her magic?"

                "Supposing she doesn't care that she gets injured or we find an antidote, sure she could use magic…"

                "Nani? You mean she's not cured of that 'plague' when you were healing her?" Tomoyo asked.

                "Hey, I'm just a kid with a couple more abilities, not a god." The boy grunted. "That healing technique, can stop venom and stuff from reacting temporarily, but then it goes away."

                "Couldn't you do that many times, to try to force it out," Tomoyo asked worry in her eyes.

                "Yeah sure, if you want a dried up vegetable for a brother. I could try and force the thing all out." Rikou replied. "When I heal myself, I feel more energized because my energy is circulating itself. However, if I heal someone else, it drains my energy because I'm transferring energy. And with enough plague to make her spit blood sigh, Chang San Feng himself would become a dried vegetable if he forced it out. You see what I mean?"

                "Hai…" Tomoyo said in disappointment.

                Li stopped next to their lockers in the hallway. He stared right through Sakura's eyes. "You… I, etto…" The boy stuttered as his face became redder, and sweatier the more he proceeded

                Sakura waited patiently at the stammering boy to say something. "What is it, Syaoran-kun?"

                "About you…" Li stopped. "I… I…"

                "What is it?" Sakura asked curiously. "You're turning all red, do you have a cold, Syaoran-kun, daijobu? You seem healthy. Are… are you blushing?"

                "No! I—!"

                "Talking about colds!" Yamazaki appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

                Sakura and Li jumped backwards in surprise.

                "Colds are actually hot!" Yamazaki stated.

                "H…hoe?" Sakura jumped back as the boy who appeared out of nowhere.

                "Colds were found in Greenland when people all of a sudden had these huge heat emissions!" Yamazaki added. "In fact the colds made them so hot, that they didn't mind the harsh cold climate of the polar region within Greenland, and therefore didn't know that it was even a disease! They though it was a good thing!" 

                "But didn't colds exist before then?" Sakura asked baffled, "Then they'd would've known that Colds were bad… ne? Syaoran-kun?"

Li just stood at the boy mouth gaping wide in his pale form.

                "Iie!" Yamazaki said. "Colds didn't exist until it they got it in Greenland and--!" 

                Chiharu went behind the boy and with her two fingers grabbed his ear. "Hai, hai and then?" Chiharu knew that the more she would tell everyone it was a lie the more twisted they became so she merely dragged him inside.

                Li, freed from all distractions turned to Sakura again. "Sakura, Boku (I)—"

                Coincidentally the School bell rings dropping the boy off mid sentence again.

                Sakura cocked her head slightly to the side. "Well, we've got to go inside, or we'll be really late for class.  We can talk later, all right?"        

"H…hai…" Li stuttered.

                Sakura smiled. "Are we going?"

                "I'll follow you later"

                "Okay.  I'll go in ahead of you. That's all right with you, ne?" Sakura asked as she started to walk back towards their classroom.

                "Sure, I'll meet you back later."

Sakura gave Li a quick wave and left the boy behind. Li turned towards his locker placed his forehead on its cool metal surface. The boy unconsciously smacked his fist into the metal compartment in dismay. "Why do I have to start all over? Why is it so hard still even though this is a second time?" Syaoran beat the locker one more time, and headed back to class.

 (End of ch 6)

May 25,2002: It seems like it took forever to actually finish this chapter, my last posting was like months ago wasn't it? Gomen Nasai, but School and extracurricular activities have really been nailing my time. But I was finally able to finish this. Hopefully I can finish the next chapter soon. If you have any comments/suggestions, please Email me at psychic720@yahoo.com or write a review if you're writing from Fanfiction.net. Well see you in the next chapter!

-Psychic720


	8. In Which Sakura Gets a Little History Le...

Konnichi wa minna-san! Let's see now, since it's summer, and I have a little more extra time on my hand, I'm going to make sure that chapters will come out at a more quicker pace. However, I'm in some trouble. But that's not really interesting to you guys at the moment, so let's get this fic to a start, ne?

Disclaimer: All characters of CCS are the property of CLAMP, not mine. So please don't sue me. This is only written for entertainment purposes, not for profit. You won't get any money anyway; since I only have six American dollars at the moment, and I'm not going to get any profit whatsoever for writing this.

-Psychic720

Acknowledgements: Again I must Thank Tomoyo-chan for her great help of revising this fic! If you haven't checked out her site, you should at www.videocaptortomoyo.com! 

I also most thank every web-master/mistress who, although I quit for awhile, continue to post my fic. Thanks you so much!

Symbols:

                " " Dialogue

                Sound FX

                [ ] My side-notes when necessary. 

                (lang) language use in dialogue. [I.e. (Eng)- English, (Jap) Japanese, etc. Japanese is the default in the dialogue.]

                "[Japanese]" (translation) Gives the translation of a particular word used in speech

                _Italic sentence _

· A character is speaking in the first person (will be specified)

· A letter or written article/document.

· A quote that was said by a character in the past (usually when a characters is looking back.

· When a character emphasizes a word during speech.

**HUGE NOTE: I HAVE TROUBLE THINKING UP PERSONALITIES OF ERIOL, MIZUKI SENSEI, NAKURU/RUBY MOON, AND SUPPI/SPINEL. I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GUYS COULD SEND ME SOME OF YOUR INSIGHT ON THESE CHARACTERS BY EMAILING ME AT psychic720@yahoo.com. I REALLY HATE IT WHEN I HAVE TO TAKE A RANDOM GUESS AT THEIR PERSONALITIES BECAUSE THEY'RE RELATIVELY MUCH MORE DIFICULT TO DO THAN THE REST OF SAKURA AND CO. THUS THIS CHAPTER'LL BE PRETTY BAD. GOMEN, NE?**

**DOMO ARIGATO GOZIAMASHITA!**

Ok, with all the formalities, done, let's go!

Li Syaoran's Story

Chapter 7

By: psychic720

Revised by: Tomoyo Ichijouji

Sakura gave Li a quick wave and left the boy behind. Li turned towards his locker placed his forehead on its cool metal surface. The boy unconsciously smacked his fist into the metal compartment in dismay. "Why do I have to start all over? Why is it so hard still even though this is a second time?" Syaoran beat the locker one more time, and headed back to class.

(A couple minutes later)

                Mizuki-sensei smiled at the class. She placed her role book down as she began her announcement. "In three weeks our class is going to Kyoto."

                "Hannya!" Sakura immediately chimed.

                "Kyoto was Japan's ancient capital, which means…" Tomoyo said thoughtfully, "…that, I can film Sakura-chan in the Ancient imperial palace!"

                "T…Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura stammered nervously.

                "Oh, I have more than half a dozen costumes, I want you to wear!" Tomoyo chimed with her eyes becoming starry.

                Sakura, like always, collapsed.

 (Lunch hour)

                Sakura strolled freely out of the classroom. "Another bad time in Math class."

                "I'm sure you'll get it," Tomoyo said. "You're Sakura-chan, after all, ne?  If you can capture and take card of the Sakura Cards, math problems shouldn't puzzle you for long." 

                Li walked stiffly out, passing the girls. He stopped after he made a good distance, gave a good grunt to get their attention.

"I-I'll help you if you like…" he stammered.

                "Domo! Syaoran-kun," Sakura exclaimed happily. "That'll be very helpful. You're very nice!"

                Tomoyo chuckled "so desu, ne?" (He is, isn't he?)

                Li flinched. "No…not really." The boy turned into a tomato, looking away immediately.

                The girls smiled at the boy's instant reflex.

Mizuki-sensei came out. "Konnichiwa."

                Everyone there bowed his or her heads lightly to the teacher. "Konnichiwa, Mizuki-sensei."

                The teacher smiled at the group. But the smile slowly faded. The teacher's eyes darted left to right for a moment before returning to Sakura and her friends. "A few events have been happening lately, ne?"

                "Hai." Sakura replied. "There's been these people, and they've been trying to take the Sakura Cards and-"

                Mizuki's voice became solemn. "That's not true… At least that's not the major part of it."

                "Hoe?" Sakura looked at her teacher confusingly. "What's the major part?"

                Mizuki-sensei shook her head. "Eriol-kun had a book that Chang, San-Feng wrote listing a good number of magic groups."

                "So what's the major objective the group?" Tomoyo asked. "Why does it affect Sakura-chan?"

                "Eriol has a book written by Chang himself. It was Chang's Archive on Wudanng Mountain; he died before he wrote the vital information about the Realms." Mizuki said solemnly. The teacher brightened up. "But, I know you can deal with it, and it'll be fine.  You're Sakura-chan, ne?"

                "Demo… It's just so different now…" Sakura looked downwards twiddling her fingers. But the confidence returned and she soon brightened up. "But I suppose so… hai!"

                "There's sushi in the cafeteria." The teacher said. "Are you going to get some-?"

                "What? Sushi? Doko (where)? Man I shoulda been awake!" Rikou exclaimed running out of the classroom.

                "You were asleep?" Kaho Mizuki asked the boy.

                The boy turned. "Of course I waaaa~~~!" Rikou's voice trailed realizing that he said he had been asleep in this particular teacher's class, "-was not!"

                Sakura motioned to the boy. "Kore wa Daidouji, Rikou desu." (This is Rikou Daidouji.)

                "Hajimemashite," The teacher replied. (Nice to meet you)

                "Yeah, right, Hajimemashite," Rikou rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'm on top of things in that class, yep!"

                "So what was the topic in math today?" Li asked mockingly hoping to pull the boy's ego down, so that he wouldn't keep bugging in Li's business.

                "Let me think about that for a sec…" Rikou pondered for a slight second, until his mind jolted. "OH! There's Sushi, Jya ne!" The boy ran off.

                "Rikou-kun's just like that," Sakura grinned. "He hates being questioned."

                Mizuki-sensei laughed softly. "So desu ne… Oh why don't you come over today, Eriol-kun has some things that he would like to show you."

                Sakura's eyes lit up, "Where do you guys live now?"

                "We live in a house out on the perimeter of Tomoeda." Mizuki replied. "It's a really nice place, so please visit us often."

                "Sure!"

(Later that day)

                It was later that day, during the time period in which most schools usually have their school "clean up" session of the day. Kids were walking back and forth with brooms and mops, organizing the exterior and the interior of the campus

Sakura mopped the floor of the classroom. "So tired…" 

                [Note: In Japan, schools don't have janitors, so they usually have students do it.]

                Tomoyo shifted her head. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan, the clean up time is only a few more minutes."

                "No, It's strange, I don't usually feel tired during this time." Sakura replied. "It's like something's shrouding my mind."

                "Are you going to be ok? Are you hurt or anything?" Tomoyo asked concerned.

                Sakura shook her head cheerfully giving a quick smile to reassure her friend. "No I'm ok, really, see?"

                Tomoyo tilted her head to look at something on the side of the other girl's neck. "What's that purplish spot?" Tomoyo commented. "Did you get hit or something?"

                "Hoe?" Sakura touched her neck. "Iie, I didn't hit anything. How'd that get there?"

                "Are you sure you're ok?" Tomoyo asked again.

                "Yes! Even if there was something wrong, we can get it fixed, ne?" Sakura chimed merrily.

Li glanced over his shoulder as he beat blackboard erasers near the window. His pulse beat faster, as the excess blood flushed in his face. He looked down to his erasers; they appeared clean so he walked over to the girls.

                "You know, I wonder how Eriol-kun is like, since we haven't seen him for awhile." Sakura said.

                "Are you going to go to his place after school?" Tomoyo asked.

                "Sure, it'll be like old times!"

                "I'm going too!" Li almost yelled next to them, he gave a slight cough, sweating as if the entire classroom was a living hell.

                "H…hai!" Sakura stammered at the sudden appearance of the boy.

                Rikou appeared from outside the classroom with a garbage can in his hand. "What type of school is this? They can't even afford a janitor, and I thought America was cheap Humph! Oh! Sakura-san, Li-san, Tomoyo-chan! What's up?"

                Sakura turned to the boy. "We're going to visit a friend after school."

                "A he?" Rikou glanced at Li noticing the clenched figure.

                "Hai, He's English." Sakura replied

                "So, a Brit?"

                "Yes, he's English." Sakura nodded.

                Rikou nodded slightly leaving the two girls behind slightly slouching. Li left the room soon after Rikou left, taking a small rag and began wiping the hallway window. At the corner of his eye, Li noticed there was a sharp bright light.

"What's that?" Li murmured staring towards the direction of the light, but it soon disappeared.

Rikou came over with a broom to prepare to sweep the floor up. "What're you staring at?"

"Nani mo…" Li murmured still transfixed by the window. (Nothing)

"Right…" Rikou rolled his eyes. "So how's this English guy like?"

"Why don't you just come and see for yourself?" Li asked.

"Can't, I've got business to deal with, not fun though," Rikou said, beginning to sweep dust down the hall. "You ever thought about dying?"

Li stared at the boy. "What?"

"Just a question, you ever thought about dying?"

Li thought that the boy was joking, but the friendly tone of voice had disappeared. A dark appearance shrouded onto Rikou as he unconsciously swept along. "No, why?"

"I have…" Rikou murmured. "And I don't like what I've seen…"

"What are you talking about?" Li stared at the boy who just seemed to be going on a random topic. "We still have at least forty more years before that."

"Yeah!" Rikou's seriousness disappeared and the don't-have-a-care-in-the-world personality returned. "I guess so, huh?"

Li looked after the boy as Rikou disappeared down the hallway. "He's impossible to understand."

(Later that Day, on a subway)

                Kero poked his head out of Sakura's backpack. "So Eriol Hiirigsawa's back."

                Sakura nodded her head. "He probably has something important to do." She stated.

                Kero thought for a while. "You're probably right, Clow never really did moving around from place to place a lot unless absolutely had to. If he's part of Clow's Reincarnation, then he probably does have something to do."

                "Do you think he knows anything about the Realms?" Tomoyo asked. "That's the main reason people have been coming, Li-kun, Oni-san."

                "Kero-chan?" a thought made Sakura's head jolt, "what do you think these people want with my cards anyway?"

                Kero shrugged. "Who knows, they haven't gotten 'em yet."

                "What? So we're not even sure if they're trying to do something horrible with them?" Sakura perspired slightly.

                "Would there be some other reason or motive that would cause people to steal for power, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo stated.

                Sakura thought for a sec, but then let the thought pass. "Maybe…" the girl immediately chimed in a cheerful but wondering tone of voice. "I guess we'll just get some more information at Eriol-kun's place."

                Sakura, Tomoyo, and Li stepped out into the station and left the subway.

(During the same time)

Rikou trudged along a sidewalk, kicking a small pebble down the sidewalk. Within his hand was a small manila file folder.

                The boy smirked to himself. "One year eh? Well that just ruins the fun…"

Rikou continued to trudge down the sidewalk, still carrying the manila folder. He stopped by at a vending machine for quick refreshment. At the same time Meiling turned onto the road with her vision covered by grocery bags. Wham! Meiling collided into Rikou pretty much at the same time he popped the tab of his Coke. The pop-can exploded into the boy's face as the two went in to a short fall onto the sidewalk.

Rikou groaned, getting up. "Where the heck did you put your eyes you klutz!"

Meiling looked away indignantly. "Pay more attention to oncoming people you airhead."

"What--!" Rikou winced as a sharp pain erupted within his brain. He immediately gulped down an Aspirin from a bottle concealed in his pocket.

"Yeah, serves you right for messing around with me," Meiling said quite pleased with the boy's sudden reaction. Meiling thought about the brief reaction, which seemed a little abnormal. "Daijobu?"

"What you wanted to know if I was dead?" Rikou replied, apparently trying to focus his vision. "Not gonna happen girl, sorry."

"Hey… what's with the attitude?" Meiling growled slightly, beginning to pick up some of the grocery bags.

"No way you could understand." The boy said almost to himself. Rikou glanced at the fallen bags, picked them up, handed some of them to Meiling, and carried the rest. "I better help you carry these up to your place, who knows who or what else you'll ram into."

"What are you trying to imply?" Meiling asked angrily, although it was apparent that she was pleased to get a helping hand despite the scowl. _It wouldn't be so heavy with a little help…_

"You're a klutz."

Meiling slapped Rikou on the upside of his head. Rikou scowled

"What the hell was that for, you evil sinister woman? I can't believe I'm giving you a help," Rikou grumbled.

"If you want to give me some help, carry the bags and keep your mouth shut for a few minutes..." Meiling growled at the boy.

Surprisingly, Rikou didn't give another teasing remark. The boy just shrugged slightly and followed Meiling down the street. The long period of Silence made Meiling rather uneasy since she was used to the boy making a quick remark. She glanced at the boy for a brief second. "Why didn't you go with Syaoran and Kinomoto-san?"

"Because..." Rikou said quietly.

The girl looked over at the boy, unsatisfied with the response, noticing the folder clamped under the boy's arm. "What's that for?"

The boy flinched. "Stuff. What you're cooking something for Li-kun?" Rikou instantly flipped the subject.

"Yeah…" Meiling blushed at the comment, forgetting the former subject.

"Psycho…" Rikou muttered under his breath, beginning speed up his pace.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"You just called me a psycho!"

"Hey you just said it yourself, don't look at me. Afterall, you're in love with your cousin for god sakes, that's just wrong!" Rikou broke into a sprint

"YOU!"

(Hirrigsawa residence)

                "Irashyaimasse (Welcome)!" Nakuru greeted the group as the entered into the Victorian style home.

                "Konnichiwa," Sakura greeted in return. 

                Suppi flew down behind Nakuru. "Eriol-kun's been waiting for you…"

                Kero popped out of Sakura's bag. "Yo, Suppi, How you've been?"

                A sweat drop appeared on the other black creature's head. "Keroberos…"

                Kero immediately flew outward. "What's that smell-cake!!!" Kero had already left the group as he blasted through the hallway in search of prey.

                "H…hoe," Sakura murmured. "Kero-chan always follows his stomach, maybe that's why he followed us here.

                Nakuru bent over slightly giving Sakura a good look. "Oh my, you've grown, Sakura-chan!" Nakuru went hysterical "The last time I saw you were just half my height! But you're still really cute."

                Sakura blushed slightly. "Arigato."

                Eriol, much taller than before, strode out of a dark hallway with a huge, but rather dusty book in his hand.

                "Konnichi wa, Sakura-san," The boy greeted.

                "Konnichi wa, Eriol-kun," Sakura greeted back, giving a slight bow, "it's been awhile ne?"

                Eriol nodded with a smile. "It has hasn't it?"

                Li looked skeptically at the book Eriol was carrying. "What's that?"

                "Have a look for yourself…" Eriol slowly placed the book down on a nearby table and lightly brushed the dust off the title.

                Tomoyo bent over for a closer look, "The Archive of Wudanng Mountain, by Chang, San-Feng…"

                "Chang-san himself wrote this?" Sakura peered closely.

                Eriol nodded. "But the hallway isn't no place for discussion is it? Follow me."

                Sakura, Tomoyo, Li, and Eriol sat around a large table covered with various pastries. Just like the other serious occasion when the group met three years ago.

"Every event, that Chang bumped into was written here," Eriol murmured. The boy turned to the last page, dark, red-brownish, crusty blots covered it. "Every event…"

                Sakura fingered the page, feeling a dry crisp stale feeling. "This is…"

                "Chang, San Feng's last day…" Li stated glaring at the page. The boy fingered some tiny crisp reddish-brown powder. "Blood…"

                "Chang was… murdered?" Tomoyo asked quietly.

                Eriol nodded quietly. "Chang made sure he recorded what happened on this day in his archive, but when he died, he covered everything up when he vomited blood all over the page and died."

                Sakura glanced at the pages flipping through the worn-out book. "I can't read the Kanji, It's probably in Chinese... Ne! Syaoran-kun, you could read this right?"

                Li blushed instantly as Sakura passed the boy the book. Li slowly moved the pages. However he soon frowned right after he glanced at the pages.

                "Nani?" Sakura asked seeing the boy's sudden change in emotion.

                "I can't read this, the characters are much different from what I'm used to." Li flipped through the pages, trying to identify any strokes that could be read with modern eyes. The boy sighed and shut the book.

                "You shouldn't, they were written over five hundred years ago by Master Chang himself," Eriol smiled. "They used a different character system back then."

                "Hoe?"

                "You know the Legend of the Realms already, ne?" Eriol asked.

                Sakura nodded. "It's when Three Sages will unite reopen the Realms when a 'Darkforce' relives on this world ne?"

                "Not exactly..." Eriol replied.

                "That was what Kero-chan told us," Tomoyo stated.

                "Keroberos, Lived during the time when the Legend of Chang was being stretched and pulled." Eriol stated. "The real 'opening' of the Realms as well as the 'awakening' of the Sages is merely just when people finally understand the meaning of Chang's abilities, or 'the Way of the Tao' as he put it. Of course he said no one would bother learning it unless it had a purpose."

                "Asou… (Is that so?)" Sakura murmured. "So that purpose was to do away with 'evil'."

                "Depending on which hands they were in," Eriol corrected. "Magic in general is to help serve a purpose, all depending on the desire of its user. Peace, Violence, War, Adventure, Love, Vengeance, Life, Death, all these can be a purpose that magic serves."

                Sakura looked down for a moment. They shot her head back "Ah, Mizuki-sensei said that you knew something about the 'Darkforce',"

                Eriol nodded slightly. "There really wasn't anything like that… It's all because of one person…"

                "Nani" Tomoyo, Li, and Sakura blurted out all at once.

                "So who were those other people that attacked us during the night?" Li blurted.

                "The large group, or the mandarin guy?"

                "There from different groups?" Tomoyo asked.****

**                Eriol looked downward, contemplating memories of the past. "I've seen in Clow's memory about being ambushed, by a man named Tseng if I remember correctly, but it's all very fuzzy, that, I'm not sure…" Eriol looked up at the group. "But the group you saw, was really an illusion connected to a powerful being, That Mandarin, Ichiro, was it? I believe served under that being. And if I'm right, that being is Tseng."**

                "But, why did he ambush you?" Sakura wondered for a while.

                "I don't know... It was too long ago. It was shortly after Chang's death." Eriol stated. "That though, I remember quite clearly…"

                "Hoe?"

                "Chang was very old when I met him, probably almost two hundred years," Eriol stated. "Although most people saw Chang as an Elder in the magical society, he was more like a close friend to me. I would walk with him along his leisurely walks around the Taoist Monastery on Wudanng Mountain, talking about all sorts of topics. We would exchange many ideas, Eastern and Western, mainly concerning magic. And it was these exchanges, which gave me enough knowledge to create the Clow Cards. A lot of the Eastern magic within the cards came originally from Chang's ideas."

                "What does this have to do with Chang's death?" Kero asked, who had been vegetating on cakes not really paying attention to the conversation between the group until now.

                "I was hiking up Wudanng Mountain, quite pleased of myself of creating the Clow Cards. I was going to discuss their success to Chang to see what he thought," Eriol reflected. "He had just explained to me the complexities of the Three Realms, that no one else seemed to understand during the time. Since it was his most sacred 'art', as he put it, I thought that it would be only fair if I showed him what I came up with. Before I got to the top of the mountain I saw Chang, lying on the ground, quickly dying."

                "Was it Tseng?" Sakura asked astonished at what she had just heard. "That mandarin clothed man, Ichiro said something about being the 'right hand of Tseng'."

                Eriol nodded. "Chang's Psychic Barrier was thought to be impenetrable, even if it was facing a too strong of a spell, it was designed to reflect it back to its user if it wasn't going to hold out."

                "So his guard was down when Tseng struck him?"  Li asked furiously almost flying out of his seat.

                "It wouldn't really make a lot of sense if that happened, Master Chang had very keen senses, however," Eriol said. "That's the only logical reason though. Although I never saw Tseng struck the master down, I was sure it was Tseng. The spell used to strike the Taoist master, the _Plague Blast, was new at the time. The spell was discovered by Tseng himself; designed to deteriorate the body as soon it struck. One struck with out a magical shield activated would die quite soon after he or she was struck, one with a shield that didn't have the immediate reflection reaction would slowly rot until their internal organs fail… This was the unique trait of the 'Plague Blast,' a standard shield can't stop it. Usually, ones that attempted to deflect the blast, need an antidote in a matter of time before the time the venom gets circulated through the entire blood stream. When it starts to get inside the bloodstream, it's quite obvious, there will be a purplish mark somewhere on the victim's body."_

                Tomoyo gasped. "Then that spot Sakura-chan had was-!"

                "Nani!?!" Li exclaimed as he shot out of his chair to examine Sakura.

                Sakura put her hand on the side of her neck quickly. "No, it's nothing, it's-"

                "What do ya mean by nothing!?!" Kero blurted out. "This could kill you!"

                Perspiration began to go down the girl's face. She tried to force a smile on her friends, laughing nervously at the groups of eyes. "I'm fine, really, at the moment, etto... it's just... a bruise!"

                Everyone frowned at the girl as she tried to conceal her mark.

                "Sakura-san, the venom of the Plague blasts, enters the blood stream very slowly. It may be month before the venom reacts. However..." Eriol said quietly. "There are only two ways to recover from the plague blast. You find the Antidote, which only Tseng has, or you switch your blood with someone else."

                Sakura looked down quietly. _Then I only have a few months left to live..._

(Inside a Shinto shrine)

                A young priestess smoothly walked along the grounds of the Shrines picking various herbs from patches of flowers as she went along. The girl was fairly tall with long red hair. Suddenly a weird feeling caught her ear, and she dashed inside the shrine's main room.

                Ichiro sat cross-legged on the matted floor. 

The girl let a sigh of relief. "Ichiro-kun, couldn't you have just used the front door?"

"I could Kiku-chan, but Master Tseng said to keep my presence kept away from common people." Ichiro murmured.

"How is my great-grandfather?"

"Who Tseng?" Ichiro asked. "He's ok, still can't walk though. How's that Brew you've been mixing up for so long?"

"None seem effective."

"Your Grandfather wants to be able to walk to finish his business."

"I know, but I can never seem to get any mixture right!"

Ichiro glanced towards the basket Kiku was carrying, "Is that for your next experiment?"

"Some of it is for the locals…"

"I see." Ichiro said. "The master is still determined as ever, but can't seemed to walk to make his goals come true."

The girl stirred for a moment. "You know, Grandfather Tseng said that there was no reason to live if there was no purpose to achieve in life. What would you suppose He would do if he were to finish his goals?"

"Are you trying to say he'd kill himself?" Ichiro asked.

Kiku shrugged. "Who knows, maybe I shouldn't try making him the formula." Kiku turned to some boiling pots. "So what type of mess did you get into this time?"

"What?"

"I know the old man, he wouldn't tell you to check on his brew. He knows there's things you can't rush."

"I'm the right hand of Tseng, I don't need any herbal treatments..." Ichiro said stubbornly.

"Stop being your melodramatic self! Are you going to drink it or not?" Kiku asked stirring a pot softly. "By the way, take your shirt off."

"Do I have to-" Ichiro stopped. Kiku flicked her finger at him, sending a small spark of fire towards him, burning the shirt right off. "Your powers... they've improved..."

"Became more focused is more like the word," Kiku turned examining the boy's chest. Ichiro flinched at Kiku's examining touch. It was soft and gentle, yet it gave him a shock that ran throughout his body. Kiku continued speaking again. "What did you do, climb a lightning rod, you've got electrical burns all over you, an internal psychic punch or two above the spinal column, surprised you can still walk, and here your are transporting yourself back and forth through dimensions, I've got to get some needles."

"You're not going to poke them in are you?"

"Your choice, Acupuncture, a huge shot," Kiku started, noticing Ichiro going for the door, "Or you can run and I knock you out cold."

Ichiro started running for the door.

"ICHIRO-KUN GET BACK HERE!"

Tseng smiled as he looked at his grand daughter and his disciple in a small orb floating in front of him. HE looked in to another orb next to the one that he was previously observing. In the other, Sakura, Li, Eriol, and Tomoyo can be seen conversing around Eriol's dinning table.

"These little beacons, are quite useful," Tseng smiled to himself. "Though I'm immobilized for the moment, I can see anything I want to see." Tseng grunted slightly. "So, The Mistress's venom is beginning to react. Gives me a short period of time to plan what I want to do. That kid over there, the one destined to open the Realms of Courage, noticed my beacon, for a moment at least, his powers are surely growing. Well Master Chang, at least I'm fulfilling your final wish…"

Tseng looked back at the orb where his Grand daughter was still chasing the reluctant Ichiro. "That Fire spell that Kiku-chan was using… So she was the one who took that one book I was missing for a year, Master Chang's _The Art of the Realm of Power…"_

(End of ch 7)

I was planning to write more for this chapter, but I was seriously running out of ideas. So if you guys want longer chapters, please give me a suggestion or two. I have a basic idea of how I want to end this fic, which hopefully won't take too long, but I'm losing ways to throw ideas in the middle.

So, if you have an idea, that you think might work, please send it to psychic720@yahoo.com. (or review) 

Psychic720

July 11, 2002

I'm quite unsure if this chapter is ready, but I thought, to hell with it and just submit it. If you find any errors while reading this please, tell me at psychic720@yahoo.com (This also include mix ups and such)

Arigato!

Psychic720

September 17,2002


	9. Dreams, Seizures, and Blood

Konnichi wa minna-san! Been a long time since I've posted anything, and most of you probably forgot what happened at all. So anyone who's reading this at the moment I'm really pleased. So let's get started.

Disclaimer: All characters of CCS are the property of CLAMP, not mine. So please don't sue me. This is only written for entertainment purposes, not for profit. You won't get any money anyway; since I only have six American dollars at the moment, and I'm not going to get any profit whatsoever for writing this.

-Psychic720

I've barely proofread this so it's going to be bad grammar-wise so please just deal with me! J

Symbols:

                " " Dialogue

                Sound FX

                [ ] My side-notes when necessary. 

                (Lang) language use in dialogue. [I.e. (Eng)- English, (Jap) Japanese, etc. Japanese is the default in the dialogue.]

                _Italic sentence _

· A character is speaking in the first person (will be specified)

· A letter or written article/document.

· A quote that was said by a character in the past (usually when a characters is looking back.

· When a character emphasizes a word during speech.

Ok, with all the formalities, done, let's go!

Li Syaoran's Story

Chapter 8 

By psychic720

                It was around seven in the evening when Sakura, Tomoyo, and Li had left Eriol's new home and were making there way back to the Subway Station. Even though the groups had known each other for quite some time, they were silent as they traveled to the station. It was a warm spring evening, almost summer, the sun was setting and the sky had turned in to a display of lights.

                "Why didn't you say noticed anything wrong on you?" Li demanded breaking the silence.

                Sakura looked down smiling nervously. "It really didn't seem serious when Tomoyo-chan noticed, so I just let the thought go."

                "Sakura-chan, we know that you don't want us to get worried, but you should have told Hirigsawa-kun about the mark, instead of hide it," Tomoyo said concerned. "You have to take care of yourself too."

                "Gomen ne, Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun," Sakura smiled apologetically to her companions.

                Li blushed. Turning slightly, He quickened his pace towards the station. "I-it's getting late, we should get the station soon before we miss the next subway home."

                Although trying to maintain control, Li broke off into a sprint. Sakura and Tomoyo quickly tried to keep up with the boy.

                "Syaoran-kun matte!" Sakura called after beginning to chase after the boy.

                It was another five minutes when the group arrived at the subway. Li's running caused Sakura, Tomoyo, and himself to have nothing to do for the time being. Kero popped his head out of Sakura's backpack.

                "Now what was that all about?!?" The stuffed-looking creature complained. "I was contemplating this plague of yours and all of a sudden books and items start flying all over the place.

                "Kero-chan! Someone's going to see you!" Sakura exclaimed trying to push the creature back in to her bag, noticing various people looking towards her direction. 

"We just had to catch up with Li-kun who apparently just started running. I'll make you a cake later." Tomoyo said to calm the guardian of the Sakura cards down.

                "Honto?" Kero's eyes became starry. "Wai!" The creature slipped his head right underneath the hole within the bag.

                Sakura gave a sigh of relief. "That was close…" Her fear of someone noticing Kero disappeared as people were beginning to divert their attention to other activities that they were going to do during the day.

                The subway soon came and the group walked in, As well as a huge amount of other people, so much that a claustrophobic person would've probably fainted from the squish. The squish would last until the various people would depart at their exits.

                "You know, maybe we should've used the Fly Card," Sakura commented quietly from between the cram of people to Li and Tomoyo.

                Li gave a strange "Are-you-crazy" look at the girl. "That would just spread the venom within your body…"

                Sakura gave another sigh and turned her neck so that she could see out the window. It really wasn't that much, it was dark, as well as underground, so there was nothing special to see.

                "How are we going to get the antidote?" Tomoyo asked noticing Sakura's blank gaze out the window.

                Li thought to himself. "We get out of the next person who attacks us." He suggested. "They have to expect backfires, especially when some people have reflection magic…"

                Sakura the blackness of the subway tunnel gave her a sudden chill. Soon a light caught her eye as the subway pulled into the next station. The group got off.

                "Ano…" Sakura started as they traveled upstairs towards their destination. "I had a dream sometime ago, and it seemed like a premonition, but it doesn't seem very logical…"

                Li began to walk slower. "How?"

                "Rikou-kun was in it, and so were you, Syaoran-kun," Sakura started, "I remember that you were approaching him, telling him to come over, but he blasted you away with a blast of light!"

                "What? Why would O-ni-san do that?" Tomoyo asked a hint of fear was in her voice.

                Sakura shrugged. "He was very terrified every step that Syaoran-kun made towards him, and then, he just blasted him away."

                Li walked silently, he wasn't blushing like he usually was, but that was because he was thinking about Sakura's story. _Sure I don't like Rikou-kun that much, but he doesn't seem to mind it. Why would he want to do that?_

(A little after that time)

                Li slowly walked in to the front door of his apartment. Taking out a key he unlocked the red door, and slowly trudged in. An aroma of smoke flew in to the boy's nose. Immediately Li dashed into the room to figure out what was going on. Wei was arranging silverware for the day's dinner as the boy came in as if nothing had happed.

                "What's going on!?!" Li exclaimed wondering why Wei didn't seem to notice any smoke.

                Wei looked up and gave a quick smile as he began to open a window. "Oh, Syaoran-sama, Meiling-sama was just baking you a cake in the kitchen, and, well you know."

                "What?" Li ran in to the kitchen walked in to the kitchen a hint of panic was in his face.

                Meiling was stood with her back to the boy, apparently transfixed with something in front of her. Li slowly paced forward, afraid to see the result.

                Meiling turned around hearing the boy walk over. An instant smile appeared on her face. "Syaoran, *mi-te!" 

*look

                Li looked toward the counter in front of the girl. An elegantly made cake was sitting in front of her. The cream was smooth, the shape was about perfect, and the decorations on the top were rather elegant. Li himself couldn't resist not smiling at such a pleasing looking pastry, which made Meiling even happier.

                "This is?" Li looked one more time to make sure he wasn't going delusional. _This isn't right, every time Meiling makes a cake, something wrong always happened._

                "I made it, isn't it pretty?" Meiling said extremely pleased with her progress.

                Li nodded in amazement.

                "Ne, Syaoran, you taste the cake!" Meiling said busting Li out of his midday trance. "Ahh~~…" Meiling took a piece of the cake with a fork and directed it to Li's mouth.

                Li turned away as he began to go back to the main room, "I can eat it myself!"

                "Syaoran!"

                Sakura slowly cut vegetables for the evening's meal. She glanced at the clock in the hall, it was nearing 8:30. "Hmm, Oni-san's a little late today," The girl said thoughtfully to herself.  After some more cutting she placed the cut vegetables into a pot to begin her soup. A slight shimmer ran down her spine. Sakura turned her head to observe the kitchen window.

"That's strange," Sakura thought to herself. "I thought someone was looking in for a second..."

Placing down her materials for a moment, Sakura approached the window slowly, opening it and poked her head outside. There was really nothing much worth seeing.

                "Must've been my imagination." Sakura pulled herself back through the window.

                Sakura returned to the counter to continue making her meal. After she was pretty much done, Sakura walked upwards towards her room stopping to take a look at a nearby mirror. The girl fingered the purplish mark on her neck for a brief moment.

                "Tadai masu!" (I'm home) Touya walked through the doorway of the hose, taking off his shoes as he did so. 

                "Hai!" Sakura replied instantly. Touya walked in to the kitchen while Sakura continued to work. "Why are you back so late?"

                "Project, took longer than I thought." Touya replied, a sudden chill shook him as he glanced at the side of Sakura's neck. "What's that?" Touya pointed at the purplish mark signifying the spread of Sakura's "Plague".

                A few sweat drops began pouring downward from the back of the girl's head. "Oh, it's a bruise, I got it sometime in PE today."

                Touya stared at Sakura as if he didn't believe her.

                "Nani?" Sakura tried to sound innocent as her brother continuously stared at the mark, but the sound was more nervous.

                Touya blinked and shook his head. "Nothing…" He tried to get his mind clear _Sakura's hiding something. Touya walked over to the pot taking a sip casually. "Hm, not bad… For a monster…"_

                "How many times do I have to say? I'm not a monster!!!"

                "Kaijuu's all grown up but still can't figure out what she really is!"

                "O-ni-chan!!!"

Li stood wearily in the center of his room. The crumbly copy of Chang's _The Art of the Realm of Courage lay open on his bed top. For the last two hours the boy had worked his way page after page, copying the various forms that the ancient scroll had listed. But the former flow that had been thrown in to him with every movement was gone. After taking another brief look at the copy, Li winced as if a surge of lightning had struck his heart****_

                Li looked away from the book instantly, the pain that was in his chest disappeared. "That's strange, it used to feel comfortable when I practiced out of this manual." Li took another look at the book, the pain returning as he tried another exercise, Li slapped the book shut grasping his heart, wincing. His pulse accelerated beyond comprehension making his pain seem even worse. The boy crashed to the ground "It doesn't make sense, what's going on?" Li gasped. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm his mind away from the pain. After a few minutes of his limp state Li sat up trying to reflect what had just recently happened. 

                The boy stared at the book that lay disorderly shut on his bed, pages seem to have been torn out by his strange urging to snap the book shut.

                "That pain, it seems like it comes from the book, but Rikou-kun gave me it, and he wouldn't try anything to harm me…" Li thought for a second. "Well, maybe he would, but only if it was profitable for him, He's an American, always ready to make a quick profit…" Li smiled to himself thinking about how his "friend" tended to deal with situations. He stared at the door for countless minutes, gasping for breath.

                "Syaoran!" Meiling burst into the bedroom. "Dinner's ready—" The girl stopped in mid-sentence noticing the boy's anguish within his face. "Daijobu?"

                Li squinted up back at her. "No, I'm ok…" The boy stood up unstably and stumbled towards her.

                Meiling looked at the boy closer, "Are you sure?"

                "Yeah…" Li didn't really finish. He collapsed forward. Fortunate for him, Meiling was able to catch him before he collided with the ground.

                "Huh?" Li looked dazed at his sudden position. He immediately tried to get out of the embraced position he was in with Meiling. However after getting up right in to a standing position, the boy slowly toppled backward, this time plummeting to the ground behind him.

                Meiling dashed towards him. "Syaoran! Syaoran! WEI! GET OVER HERE! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH SYAORAN!"

                Rikou trudged through the doorway of his house, kicking his shoes off randomly at the doorway. "Hannah!"

                The old woman hurried to the doorway. After a long moment of observation, she gasped. "(Eng) Jacob Rikou Daidouji, where the heck have you been?"

                "What?" Rikou asked not really to anyone in particular. "What time is it? It's only ten… Well yeah that's sorta late, but this is Japan, relatively safer than back in the States. I'm sorry, I was just thinking to myself, over at some park."

                "You smell like alcohol, you know you can't drink yet! Even in Japan it's illegal at your age." Hannah exclaimed.

                "I'm completely sober, I've just been walking around some park, and some crazy drunkard threw some sorta beer can at me."

                Hannah gripped Rikou's chin. "Your eyes, they seem blank, I remember my late husband had this blank gaze when he hit the bars."

                "It's not that!" Rikou broke out his nana's grasp. "If this was yours, than maybe you'd understand…" Rikou tossed the manila folder to his nana. "Read it yourself… I'm taking a shower, followed by a bath, and then who knows what…"

                The boy departed from the elderly women and made his advance upstairs.

                "Maybe I was a little harsh." Hannah said to herself quietly. She took the folder, beginning to examine it. "Talking in which, this must be from his—"

                "Daidouji-kun!" Meiling bolted through the door, colliding into the folder Hannah had in her hands, the paper contents within flew into different directions a few out the door. Meiling continued to rampage the house calling out Rikou's name.

                "(Jap) What, what it is?" Hannah asked anxiously, surprised at the sudden invasion of the girl.

                "I need him right at this moment!" Meiling exclaimed in front of her face.

                "H…he's upstairs--" Hannah started.

                "Arigato!" Meiling dashed upstairs.

                Hannah looked curiously after her. "(Eng) Now I wonder what's that all about? Hey wait Rikou's taking a bath--!"

                "(Eng) HOLY CRAP! HANNAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

                "(Cantonese) EEEEEEEEK A PERVERT!"

                A notably loud crash could be heard from down the hall followed by a splash, Hannah flinched.

                "Rikou-kun? Rikou-kun!?! Hannah-san! He's out!"

                Hannah started towards the direction of the stairway. "I was going to tell her that he was taking a bath, but would she listen?"

                Li woozily sat up in bed, the sun beamed through his bedroom window, but it wasn't particularly late. He scratched his aching head. His heart had returned to normal, at least for the mean time. The aches were gone. Instead, strangely enough, he felt revitalized with energy, even though he was quite woozy.

                "Ohayo!" Meiling chimed, carrying a breakfast tray in her hands. 

                "Ohayo…" Li squinted at the girl wearily. "What time is it?"

                "Oh, it's about seven."

                "What? I'm late!" Li shot out of bed. _Damn, I thought I was punctual!_

                "Wait, Syaoran, you can't go to school in that condition!" Meiling said worriedly

                "It's just fatigue, it's nothing at all!" Li backed away, lightly pushing the girl out of the room. "Now please let me change!"

                "Syaoran--!"

                "Yeah, ok, I get it!" Li shut the door clicking the lock shut. The boy glanced at the clock. "7:10, I've wasted another ten minutes, now I'm really going to be late!"

                Li dashed onto the school ground, his feet practically skidding across the fresh linoleum. Yanking the door open he leapt for his seat. The boy was just barely sitting in his seat when the school-bell rang.

                "Yo-kata…" The boy said wearily. Sakura and Tomoyo had already been in their seats and had been chatting away. Li glanced to his right; the seat was vacant.

                _Rikou-kun's not here._ The boy thought to himself. _That's a first._

                Li turned back over to face the front of his desk, his eyes look towards the two girls again. He gave a slight grunt trying to sway their attention.

                Sakura turned around. "Oh! Ohayo Syaoran-kun!"

                "Ohayo…"

                "Ne, why were you late today?" Sakura asked. "You're usually very punctual."

                Li shrugged awkwardly. The fact was, he really didn't know why he woke up late. The boy couldn't exactly remember what happened the night before.

                Mizuki-sensei entered the classroom; a sudden hush flowed throughout the classroom as the students looked towards their teacher, anticipating what the woman was going to say. The teacher glanced quickly at her roll book and then at the various spaces in the classroom.

                "Etto… It seems everyone's here except Daidouji-kun." Mizuki-sensei said quickly after snapping her book shut.

                Tomoyo glanced at the desk behind her. "He really isn't" the girl thought thinking to herself.

                "It seems a little hectic, but the school has scheduled a festival in two week," Mizuki-sensei said. "The trip to Kyoto is on the following week, so the next few weeks will be a big push. I decided that we should do a skit, since we're going to Kyoto soon after, we could do a slight research project to come along with it. After researching on the city we could write ourselves our own script which takes place within Kyoto."

                "Hoe…" Sakura stammered nervously. "Sounds difficult…"

                "But it does sound fun in the end," Tomoyo added in thoughtfully. In an instant Tomoyo's eyes began to sparkle. "But if we're going to do a skit, and if Sakura-chan gets to play a part…"

                Sweat drops began dripping down Sakura's and Li's heads, they already knew the inevitable statement that was going to come out of the delighted girl. It came…

                "Sakura-chan you just have to let me make your costume?" Tomoyo chimed.

                "Hoe…" Sakura collapsed out of her chair.

                "Sakura-san! Daijobu?" Mizuki-sensei called out from in front the classroom.

                "Hai!" Sakura shot right back in her seat, reddening with embarrassment.

                Rikou wasn't a person to sleep for very long. Or at least, that was what Meiling thought. However after the boy took a quick glance at the unconscious Li and began doing some Voodoo magic he seemed pretty unstable, he didn't even reach the door as he hobbled out. Wei had decided just to place him on the couch and let him sleep.

                "So what was the situation this time?" Meiling thought to herself. She herself has seen Rikou had some pretty similar seizures but didn't seem as serious. _And with that look on his face when he glanced at Syaoran's condition definitely meant he knows something._

                But Rikou was asleep before she could drag any information out of the apparently bushed boy. Although she wanted to know what had happened, she had to wait, but she didn't want to. The girl began pushing on Rikou's shoulder.

                "Ne, ne?" Meiling demanded. "You awake yet?"

                It took another five minutes until Rikou bothered lifting his eyes. His head was on fire, it seemed that scientist were testing Thermal Nuclear Weapons in his brain. He slowly stumbled off the couch. "I should head home, Hannah's going to be ticked."

                "Wei already called her!" Meiling exclaimed, eager to hear what was wrong with Li. "Just tell me, what was wrong with Syaoran!"

                Rikou shrugged quietly. "Nothing much, He was lucky, so he should be fine, unlike some other people." Rikou picked his body up and hobbled towards the door.

                "Matte!" Meiling slammed the front door shut, before the boy could make his exit. "You still haven't told me what was wrong!"

                Meiling thought she saw some glow from sweat, slowing trickling down the boy's temple. Rikou began to reach the handle. "God! I already helped you with that cake! And anyway, what makes you think I know?"

                Meiling batted the hand away before it reached its destination. "I don't know, but I know that Syaoran was reading that book you gave him without no letters. So it has to do something with you at least. I'm not going to let you leave until you--!"

                Rikou wasn't listening anymore. He puked blood and collapsed in front of her.

School had recently ended. Sakura and Li felt something. Just like the school period it felt as if something was finished. It was like a huge explosion of someone's aura but then it went silent.

                _No, not silent, faint_… Sakura thought. She glanced over to Li who was apparently thinking the same thing that she was thinking.

                Li found the aura rather familiar, similar to his own but quite different. No, it wasn't similar to his aura, but Chang, San-Feng's Aura, which he obtained by reading his book. _That means…_

                "Rikou-kun!" Li exclaimed beginning to dash in the direction where he felt the other's presence, his home.

                When Li and Sakura finally made it to Li's apartment. Tomoyo made it a few seconds afterward. Meiling and Wei wiped up off the ground, what was apparently blood.

                "Syaoran!?!" Meiling looked at the boy in surprise. "What are you doing here, I thought you were back at school!"

                "Whose blood is this?" Li asked in shock.

                "It's Daidouji-kun's…" Meiling said nervously. "You didn't notice when you left but he was asleep on the couch, and when he woke up he vomited and he left. Wei and I tried to help him, but he wouldn't let anyone, soon he just Teleported and left."

                "Meaning he probably went home," Tomoyo stated.

                "Hoe?" Sakura asked. "Why there, he could be anywhere."

                "Sakura-chan, if you were trying to hide something about yourself, would you hide it out in the open or in the shelter of your own home, ne?"

                "Daidouji-san has a point," Li agreed. _But what would he be hiding?_ Li thought for a few seconds. "Right…" Rikou rolled his eyes. "So how's this English guy like?"

_"Why don't you just come and see for yourself?" Li asked._

_"Can't, I've got business to deal with, not fun though," Rikou said, beginning to sweep dust down the hall. "You ever thought about dying?"_

_Li stared at the boy. "What?"_

                Rikou was packing thing away, apparently rather quick, anxious to leave. _Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn iiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!_ Rikou thought to himself, _it's not going to be a year, it's going to be sooner! By a huge margin if I stay here._

                "(Eng) Rikou, your friends are here!" Hannah called from the bottom of the stairs.

                "(Eng) Tell 'em, I'm not home!" Rikou called back.

                "(Eng) I believe they already heard that you weren't home from inside the house!"

                "Crap…" Rikou rubbed his temples, it made him feel a little better, but it didn't help him at all. Rikou could hear footsteps going up the stairs. He quickly opened a cabinet full of medication bottles and gulped down a handful of capsules from each. He heard the knob of his door turn. The boy slammed the cabinet shut right when the door opened. 

                "Yo," Rikou said giving a cheerful grin at Sakura and the others. "What's up?"

                Tomoyo approached him quietly. "Oni-san, what are you trying got hide?"

                "Plenty of crap," The other grumbled. He managed another smile, but none was given back. " 'K I know if I say a lie you guy's aren't going to believe me so I might as well spill the beans and say the truth…"

                Rikou yanked open the cabinet behind him. Row's of medication hid behind it. "I take as much medication as someone who's got AIDS, but no I don't got AIDS, but I don't know what would be worse."

                Sakura glanced at Rikou's eyes. The friendly, don't-giva-care-'bout-anything eyes were gone. In their place were fury, anger, and regret. "What is this all about?" She whispered.

                "Nothing much," Rikou sighed. "Just a little thing in my brain." He tossed the manila folder at the group. "Explains everything." The boy resumed with his packing.

                Sakura picked up the folder. Taking a few good looks at it before actually openings it.

Meiling recognized it immediately. "That was that one folder that you had when you were helping me with the groceries. The one you were all apprehensive about, ne?"

                Silence. Sakura turned the front page of the folder to view the contents inside.

                "NANI!!!" Sakura, Li, Meiling, and Tomoyo exclaimed at once.

(End of Chapter 8)

Well that's a good place to stop, hopefully. I'm going to try to submit every month. So chapters are probably going to be a tad shorter probably around ten pages. I hope that won't be too long. Anyway, if you have any questions or comments, email me at psychic720@yahoo.com! See you in the next chapter!

-psychic720

October 12, 2002


	10. Stories, Decisions, and Infiltration

Konnichi wa minna-san! I'm glad that you guys are all back to read ch 9 of this not very successful fic. For now I've got to write the usual, but I hope the fic will turn out satisfying.

Oh yeah also note that my proofreading is becoming very, very poor so please deal with the bad stuff because I'm working real hard to get this fic done once and for all! Which hopefully will be soon

Disclaimer: All characters of CCS are the property of CLAMP, not mine. So please don't sue me. This is only written for entertainment purposes, not for profit. You won't get any money anyway; since I only have six American dollars at the moment, and I'm not going to get any profit whatsoever for writing this.

Claimer: Rikou, Ichiro, Kiku, and Tseng are all my characters in which I developed and cannot be used without my consent.

-Psychic720

Symbols:

                " " Dialogue

                Sound FX

                [ ] My side-notes when necessary. 

                (Lang) language use in dialogue. [I.e. (Eng)- English, (Jap) Japanese, etc. Japanese is the default in the dialogue.]

                _Italic sentence _

· A character is speaking in the first person (will be specified)

· A letter or written article/document.

· A quote that was said by a character in the past (usually when a characters is looking back.

· When a character emphasizes a word during speech.

Ok, with all the formalities, done, let's go!

Li Syaoran's Story

Chapter 8 

By psychic720

Meiling recognized it immediately. "That was that one folder that you had when you were helping me with the groceries. The one you were all apprehensive about, ne?"

                Silence. Sakura turned the front page of the folder to view the contents inside.

                "NANI!!!" Sakura, Li, Meiling, and Tomoyo exclaimed at once.

                "Yep that's right," Rikou said, enthusiastically. Rikou went on yelling at some inanimate presence. "Those are medical records. They're not false either… I've only one more year, one more friggin year, Eng One more beepin year, You hear that! One more year! %@#$%@$$@#$%!"

                Rikou went off using obscenities on English that no one in the room could understand clearly.

                "You're… going to… die…?" Li asked, although the idea was quite simple, he was dumbfounded.

"How did it happen?" Tomoyo asked shocked at what she just seen.

                "How?" Rikou thought for a few seconds. "You'd never believe it."

                Tomoyo took her brother's hand quietly giving him what most males call "the look".

                Rikou turned and took some of his various medications from his drawer. "If you were to take too many of these pills you'd die, or at least you'd get really sick. It goes the same with Magic."

                Sakura looked at him confusingly. "You are going to die due to an overdose of magic?"

                "Well that's just part of it." Rikou smiled to himself almost humorously. "Well this story also explains why I hate heights." The boy glanced at Meiling. "As well as why Li was all weird when he looked at that book which was supposedly supposed to relax him."

                "Nani!?!" Li couldn't even remember what happened during the night before.

                Meiling looked down at the floor for a second. "You were practicing magic from that one wordless book. And then you just seemed to pass out while acting like you were having a heart attack."

                Sakura eyes filled with worry, which Li didn't know if he was supposed to be happy or depressed. Sakura was worried that meant something right? Then again, she was worried about a situation involving Li's life, so that wasn't so good for Li's part.

                "Well dude you weren't paying attention!" Rikou said humorously. Everyone remember the actual seriousness of the conversation so Rikou began again. "Well it all began sometime ago," Rikou smiled at his sister. "Well let me say Onei-chan, you got to go with the lucky parent." Rikou gave a slight sigh. "Dad got a patient who wasn't going to live unless he got some sort of brain surgery. Well anyway, that wasn't relatively safe either. The patient agreed, its family didn't,"

                "Its?" Meiling commented on the boy's grammar use.

                "Well I was like three back then, so I didn't know the gender." The boy replied. "Anyway, the family sued dad when the surgery didn't work. Dad said that the patient signed the papers agreeing that he was willing to undergo the surgery. But the family said that the patient had brain problems and wasn't fit enough to make these type of decisions. So Dad went on to lose the case and he was sued quite a lot as well as his medical practice papers. For awhile we all lived on the streets."

                Rikou noticed the sudden stare of his friends. "Yep that's right, I was a bum on the streets of New York for awhile."

                Sakura wasn't getting that much. "But what does this have to do with you dying?"

                "We were putting our meager money into stocks, so I began pounding away hours practicing Psychic predictions. I practiced Tai Chi like hell to quickly widen my chi meridians for my psychic energy to flow through. We gained a lot of money with my psychic readings as well as Dad's we were able to make significant amount of money by finding growing companies, we bought out of Intel and Microsoft when they were still small companies inside car garages. So after we were able to rebuild ourselves, Dad started a martial arts school, and the school was successful. So after perfecting psychic readings and prediction, I went on to Telekinesis to begin studying Chang's psychic attacks. And that was when I decided to experiment with flight. Well, that's when I discovered that someone before had messed with Chang's copy of the Art of the Realms of Wisdom. So I was seriously poisoned with something. That poison was inside Li's book as well, which I luckily got out of him before it got serious, unlike other people. Anyway, Li appeared to have problems with his heart, but me, I got problems with my brain."

                "There's connections with Chang's various arts and body organs ne?" Sakura asked catching on a little.

                Rikou nodded. "The Three Realms are based off of three qualities. Wisdom, Power, and Courage each of these qualities correspond with a body organ. Courage corresponds to the heart, Wisdom the Brain, and Power the Diaphragm."

[The Diaphragm is called the "Dan Tian" in Chinese, which is considered the storage center of "Chi", the Universal Life Energy.]

                "So when I thought I mastered Telekinesis, I decided to experiment with a little flight." Rikou smirked, "didn't work and I fell thousands of feet. Only my practice in raising quick Psychic barriers muffled the impact, but I hit my head pretty bad. So that and the poison gave me a huge brain tumor that the doctors couldn't get out. Grin Now I'm screwed." Rikou didn't really find amusement about being "screwed", but just the unexpectedness between his friends. "Well that's that." Rikou sighed. "If you guys don't mind, I'd like to be alone for awhile…" Rikou resumed packing things from his room.

                "You're leaving?" Tomoyo asked.

                Rikou gave a mere nod.

                "When?" Li added.

                "Few weeks, end of the semester, possibly, supposing I don't die before then."

                Sakura, Li, Meiling, and Tomoyo left Rikou's house late that night. They merely observed him pack his various belongings. The boy had tried to clear the tension by telling some dumb jokes, but no one was amused.

                "It was impossible to expect that he was slowly decaying inside," Meiling said quietly.

                "It must have hurt him very bad knowing that his days were limited," Sakura agreed. The girl herself hadn't thought about death. She never understood it in her life. It was as if Rikou was leaving on a long trip, a trip he'd never return from.__

                Li contemplated quietly by himself. Rikou had pulled him back before he left with the others.

(Flashback.)

                Rikou was smiling. He gave Li a hard pat on the shoulder. "Well Li, you never know how much time you actually have left."

                "Syaoran-kun, are you coming?" Sakura called from outside of the house.

                "Ah, I'll be right there." Li replied to the girl outside. "Nani?"

                "Time doesn't wait for you man." Rikou smiled looking outside at the girls. "Time decided to like you and hate me. You've got three cute gals who worry about you like hell. Some a lot others little, still same thing. You know I envy you. You've got life; I've got limited moments. When I leave, you better use your time efficiently or Time will just give up on ya." Rikou sighed. "Well it's been one hell of a year, magic, martial arts, romance… Better than Hollywood ne?" Rikou glanced outside. He looked back at Li. "There's a saying, 'The end is at the beginning, yet we still move on.' grinIf I've actually learned anything in my life, it's that. Well you can't leave 'em waiting out there Li, Sayonara…"

(End of Flashback)

                Li kicked a rock down the sidewalk. Although Rikou was decaying, he was still taking life lightly. _Then why can't I? Li demanded at himself. He glanced up at Sakura who walked next to Tomoyo, silently. __I'll tell her before Rikou-kun leaves, he's expecting something before he departs the Earth._

                Sakura walked up to the steps of her home. Houselights beamed through the evening sky indicating someone was home. Tomoyo had already left the group at the last bend in the road, but Li was still trailing in back of her. She gave a quick wave of her hand to indicate their separation for the moment. "O-Yasumi-Nasai, (Good night) Syaoran-kun."

                Li opened his mouth, trying to say something, but all that came out was blank air.

"Nani?" Sakura asked noticing Li's blank but not apparent words.

"Iie, Nani mo, O-yasumi nasai. (No, it's nothing, Good night.)"

Sakura went through her door. Li stood outside the doorway for a few minutes. "So much for that…"

Sakura had expected to see Touya ready to ambush her with another "monster" insult, or her father preparing the night's meal. However, she saw neither. To her surprise, a girl, about Sakura's age, possibly older, was sitting on a living room couch looking up at her. She had long, waist-length red hair. The girl was slightly taller than Sakura herself, and had brown eyes.

The girl smiled up at Sakura. She stood up and bowed her head slightly. "Koban wa, Watashi wa Yokoyama Kiku desu, Hajimemashite. Anata wa?" (Good evening, I'm Kiku Yokoyama, nice to meet you. And you?)

Sakura, although she wasn't sure who exactly the girl was, smiled back. She gave the girl the formal Japanese greeting bow. "Kinomoto, Sakura desu." Sakura examined Kiku for a few brief seconds. _She has an Aura quite Similar to Rikou-kun's Psychic magic, and Syaoran-kun's New Lightning magic, could she be… Still not sure Sakura decided not to force the girl with any questions. "Ano, would you like some tea?"_

The girl laughed quietly. "Domo Arigato. Grandfather was wrong about you!"

"Hoe? Your grandfather knows me?" Sakura searched through her memories trying to remember in old face that could possibly be related to this mysterious girl, who was definitely not a robber.

Kiku, thought to herself for a few moments. "Well sort of, no, not really. He's seen you though."

"Who is he?"

"Well…" Kiku said sipping the tea that was given to her after Sakura poured it in. "You'd probably know him as Tseng."

_Tseng!?! Sakura's mind jolted. Kero shuttered inside Sakura's backpack, not wanting to expose himself to Kiku. __Wasn't he the guy who killed Chang, San-Feng!_

"Tseng-san?" Sakura looked at the girl skeptically. Though Sakura felt a little uneasy, she still trusted the girl.

"He's not a bad person!" Kiku bit in at once noticing the tone of disbelief inside Sakura's voice. "He's just a bit unsettled." The girl brushed a tear forming on her eye quickly. "He didn't kill Master Chang on purpose… He doesn't even want the dumb cards! He just needs them!"

"Hoe?" Sakura was pretty sure that Tseng was behind all the "evil" that was happening lately. "What do you mean?"

"Perhaps if you heard from the beginning, it'd be easier to understand. Some time ago Master Chang, San Feng accepted four disciples. Clow Reed, Yang Wong, Liu Fei, and my grandfather Tseng Kai…"

Li slowly pulled out his blade from the scabbard. His mind was in flux. Too many things were confusing him. The magic that he learned from his family was scrambling with the magic he had learned from reading the scroll from Chang. He decided to ease himself with a few sword forms. Li's world went away through the movements. _This is how Rikou practices Tai Chi, nothing matter except your form. He felt a distinct sound in his head. __Must be Meiling or Wei. Li continued to practice quietly. Memories flooded through his mind. Some that were present, others from the past. Sakura appeared in most of them, but he couldn't figure out what they all meant. I rock collided with the side of his head._

"Finally!" Rikou said annoyed from Li apartment balcony.

"Why'd you do that!?!" Li rubbed his temple hard.

"You didn't pay attention before and my decaying mind can't think of anything better." Rikou hopped down from the balcony. "Anyway, enough of the chit-chat. There's only a few things that I can do with the rest of my life, and I want to resolve this crap now or never."

"What do you want?" Li thought looking at the boy curiously,_ He's in his serious mode again, at least he has a hint of sarcasm with it._

"I'm going to seek out this Tseng guy and end his miserable carcass, now, while I can still stand on two feet without the aide of crutches. Well are you with me?" Rikou said.

Li stared at the boy. _Rikou rarely asks for help, he obviously needs it. Li was about to say yes. But Rikou went on._

"Listen, you don't hafta do this," Rikou let out a sigh. "I've got nothing left, and I want to gather all I have left to finish the 'duty' that I've been sent to do instead of hiding in my house in fear of getting hit by a car, something I can't prevent. You on the other hand still have decades of life, more than I can imagine, you've got stuff to live for. Think about it."

Rikou leapt off the other side of the balcony.

Li looked around in all directions in search of Meiling and Wei, who were probably in their bedrooms and didn't catch the entire thing. Li took out a small notepad:

_I've got something to do, be back later_

_            -Syaoran_

                "During one of his treks on Wudanng Mountain, Master Chang bumped into a young maiden. People called her Madoushi. Madoushi was renowned as a water fortune teller as well as her other accomplishments with the Water Element at such a young age. She was quite a prodigy back then" Kiku said quietly, over the fifth cup of tea Sakura had offered her. Kiku drank the tea down quietly. She raised her chin to speak some more but stopped.

                Sakura who was completely dazed by the story noticed her sudden pause. "Nani? Is something wrong?"

                "Someone's here…" Kiku looked in the direction of the door

                "I'm home!" Touya's voice could be heard echoing down the hall followed by the door shutting.

                Kiku was about to hurl herself through a window, as if she was trying to escape a pursuer, _but that would just make me more suspicious. Kiku thought to herself. There was no way for her to go through the window without making a sound, and her magic would easily get detected. __The Sage of Wisdom is the one Chang built to be a stealth warrior, not me._

                Touya entered the room. He glanced at his sister, but then his attention was averted at the stranger. "Who?"

                Sakura jumped into immediate action. "Oh! Oni-chan! She's… a…. friend at school… We're… discussing a project!"

                Kiku stood up. "Koban wa, I'm Kiku Yamamoto,"

                A sharp flicker hit Touya's senses. "Koban wa."

                "Jya!" Sakura sat up. "We'll just be in my room!"

                Touya nodded. Sakura and Kiku quickly ran up the stairs. Touya rubbed his temples slightly as if a sharp pain had entered his mind.

                "Your brother can sense magic can't he?" Kiku asked looking behind them as if Touya was going to ambush them.

                "Uun!" Sakura replied. "Actually not anymore, he gave his powers away when Yue-san was slowly disappearing."

                Kiku nodded. "He could probably redevelop them…"

                "Nani?" Sakura looked at the girl curiously, but Kiku didn't say anything. Sakura sighed slightly. "Ne, you were talking about that woman named Madoushi."

                "You've actually met her before."

                "Honto? Oh you mean that one lady we meant at Hong Kong?" Sakura smiled. The trip to Hong Kong was rather memorable for her. After all it was her first trip abroad. However there was something that troubled her. "How would you know that we met her? I barely even know you?"

                "Tseng has—" Kiku stopped. "Never mind. Madoushi was a pretty attractive woman. She attracted all four of Chang's disciples." Kiku laughed. "Grandfather said that Yang Wong, who was a Buddhist Monk, bathed every day in freezing ice water fearing that he may get physical desires from the woman and walk away from the path of enlightenment." Kiku giggled a little more. "Yang eventually stirred away from his path a decade later when he married a villager. Had he stayed on that path, Your psychic friend would've never saw the light of day."

                "You mean, Rikou-kun is a descendant of one of Chang's Disciples?" Sakura asked. _No wonder Rikou contained all those manuscripts._

                Kiku nodded. "Anyway, Madoushi went to challenge Master Chang. Chang was about to agree, but Clow said that the master was too old for such confrontations and Clow, who really didn't have much fame yet, would take the challenge instead of his master. This was the first time Clow ever used his new Clow Cards and well Madoushi sorta lost, and lost pretty bad. And that was the rise of Clow Reed…"

                Li stood next to Rikou in the Subway. The underground train was much more empty now that it was getting late in the night. He carefully glanced at his friend who fingered a piece of ripped cloth in his hand.

                "What is that?" Li asked quietly, noticing Rikou's intense expression on Rikou's face.

                "This will lead us to whoever this Tseng guy is." Rikou replied. "I ripped it off the sleeve of that Ichiro dude a few weeks ago when he showed up. He said he was the right hand of Tseng, and if he isn't lying, this should lead us to Tseng's crib."

                The subway slowed to a stop. Rikou continued to concentrate on the piece of fabric as Li noticed one of the passengers. He was much paler than most of the other passengers, and at least a year younger.

                The boy smiled at them. "Koban wa."

                Li just gaped in shock. "Hirigsawa-kun."

                "Hiri-who?" Rikou asked, still not averting his gaze.

                "He's that English friend Sakura was talking about yesterday." Li replied.

                "Oh," Rikou lifted his head up. "(Eng) 'Zup?"

                Eriol smiled at the "informal" American accent. "(Jap) Koban wa."

                Rikou looked at Eriol skeptically. "(Eng) Right…" the boy tucked the ripped sleeve into his pocket. "Ne, Li-kun, what did I miss at school?"

                Li was taken by surprise by the sudden change of topics. "Nothing much, we've got a skit project we're going to do for the Literacy Fest before our trip to Kyoto. "

                "Isn't that going to be fun…" Rikou rolled his eyes and sulked in his seat. The boy gave a casual glance at Eriol, "Won't it, Clow Reed…?"

                "Skit projects were always rather interesting." Eriol replied in agreement. A smile appeared on Eriol's face in response to the mischievous smirk on Rikou's. Eriol turned his attention to Li. "Isn't that right my little Descendant."

                Li grimaced at the sudden remark. Rikou was calm for two seconds, but burst out laughing afterwards. Rikou gave a hard slap on Eriol's shoulder. "(American Eng) Ingles you're not that bad!" Rikou exclaimed.

                "(English Accent) Thanks," Eriol smiled at the sudden burst of 'friendliness'. _But still, he's smart enough not to trust me so easily, Strong enough to discover my identity. The slap was a clever, if informal, test…_

Rikou noted the eyes of the Englishman. _Yeah that's right, I'm watching you…_

Dozens of stops passed by none of the boys got off at any. Li noted that Eriol was watching them, particularly Rikou.  

                Ichiro was perched on top of a tree staring through Sakura's window as Kiku resumed to tell her story.

                "Kiku…!" He said to himself impatiently, "How long does it take just to tell this story, Master Tseng will be displeased if he ever found out!"

                _They deserve to know why things are happening._ Kiku had told him calmly in her hypnotic but soothing voice. Ichiro leaned back on the trunk of the tree.

                "Whatever you say Kiku-chan…" Ichiro glanced at the window again and began to wait again. Kiku never finished fast enough for the fate of Ichiro to be discovered. A palm, illuminated in a gray light came out of the tree and straight forward for Ichiro's skull. Fortunately, Ichiro was able to leap out of the tree before he could get hit. Drawing a curved Katana, he swung at fiery blast towards the tree. But the tree didn't go up in flame like he suspected. An orb of Green light appeared and destroyed his attack, blowing him backwards. The aura from the tree disappeared after the ambush. Ichiro gave a brief sigh of relief and lay limp on the ground.

                Sakura jerked. "What was that?" The girl dashed to her bedroom window and peered out. "It's him!"

                Kiku ran to Sakura's side. An aura of shock and fear shrouded Kiku's senses. "Ichiro-kun!"

                Ichiro lay motionless on the ground. Kiku leapt out the window upon seeing the limp boy. "Ichiro-kun!"

                Sakura followed her out through the window. "Yokoyama-san, matte!"__

                By the time the girls reached the limp body, it flinched. Ichiro sat back right up in a snap. Kiku almost screamed at the sudden jerk giving the boy a sudden smack in the face. "What were you thinking trying to scare us like that!?!"

Ichiro's mind was still spinning from the explosion "Who is this?" Ichiro mumbled, a mumble that almost represented a growl to Sakura's ears.

                "Ano…" Sakura started hesitantly. Sakura would've recognized Ichiro had he not dressed up as an old man when he attacked her. The sudden change of tones between Kiku's friendly voice and the harshness within Ichiro's made her shudder. "Watashi wa, Kinomoto Sakura desu."

                Kiku examined her friend's head. "You must've hit your head hard if you can't even remember the mistress of the cards."

                Ichiro returned his Katana back into his scabbard as he reflected on that past brief moments. "I was ambushed by a hand that shot out from the tree, and then it nuked me with a ball of green light, but then it suddenly disappeared, which means… it was a mere diversion, and…  TSENG-SAMA!" Ichiro quickly dusted himself off and hurriedly ran away from the two girls.

                "Da-re desu ka?" (Who was that?) Sakura asked behind Kiku.

                Sakura observed the other for a few moments. Sakura really never got the answer of her question. Kiku didn't even reply to Sakura; she was busy trying to interpret Ichiro's mumbling. Grabbing Sakura's arm, Kiku quickly followed Ichiro who had now vanished through the night sky. 

"No time for that, follow me!" Kiku replied.

                Li, Rikou, and Eriol got off the Subway after they reached the outskirts of Tomoeda, they cautiously approached a Shinto shrine.

                "NE NE!" Rikou said irritably noting that Eriol was still following them. "You've followed us for the last hour, are done yet?"

                Eriol smiled at the sudden outburst. "Iie." __

                "(Eng) One day, I'm going to bust that annoying attitude!" Rikou exclaimed.

                _The Dark side of Rikou-kun… _Li thought to himself.__

                "Don't you have any better things to do?" Eriol asked sincerely. "Before _time_ runs out?"

                Rikou got angrier.  "I'll 'run out a time' you!" Rikou stopped after his final sentence and took out the ripped cloth from his jacket.

                Li watched as Rikou calmed down and the comical smile returned to Rikou's face. "You're going to regret ticking me off." The boy said with a humorous tone, but it was quite obvious that he meant it.

                "I'll wait," Eriol replied with another smile.

                Despite the show of smiling teeth, Li could obviously see tension between the two. "This is going to be a long mission…" Li sighed to himself viewing the two others insult the other indirectly.

                Eriol took the ripped away from Rikou. He stared through the rag towards the Shrine. "This is it, the origin…"

                "For once I agree," Rikou agreed quietly. He glanced back at Li. "Well 'Future Sage of Courage', Should we, or should we not?"

                Li shivered when Rikou suddenly used Li's new title that was suddenly given to him. Although we supposedly the one of courage he had lost it when he saw how great the team reacted with each other. He gave a slight nod. "Hai…"

(End of ch 9) I guess this is a good place to stop. It'll shoot some ideas into my head. Well let's see, the usual, please write me back if you've read this far, I need as many suggestions as possible because I'm running outta ideas! Please reply to psychic720@yahoo.com or write a review if you're reading this from fanfiction.net.

Thanks a lot for reading my fics!

-Psychic720__


	11. Climax! Meeting Tseng Kai!

Konnichi wa minna-san! Well Happy New Year! This is my first chapter of 2003! I'm so glad that although that I haven't posted in a long time you've still come back for more! ARIGATO GOZIAMASHITA! goes into a numerous-life crisis mode.

Well despite it being a new-year, this is probably one of my worst chapters in my opinion. It shows the more I try to finish this stupid piece of crap, the more horrible it becomes. (Sigh)…

Disclaimer: All characters of CCS are the property of CLAMP, not mine. So please don't sue me. This is only written for entertainment purposes, not for profit. You won't get any money anyway; since I only have six American dollars at the moment, and I'm not going to get any profit whatsoever for writing this.

Anything written about Chang San-Feng in this fic is fictional and is merely used for entertainment purposes.

Claimer: Rikou, Ichiro, Kiku, and Tseng are all my characters in which I developed and cannot be used without my consent.

-Psychic720

Symbols:

                " " Dialogue

                Sound FX

                [ ] My side-notes when necessary. 

                (Lang) language use in dialogue. [I.e. (Eng)- English, (Jap) Japanese, etc. Japanese is the default in the dialogue.]

                _Italic sentence _

· A character is speaking in the first person (will be specified)

· A letter or written article/document.

· A quote that was said by a character in the past (usually when a characters is looking back.

· When a character emphasizes a word during speech.

Ok, with all the formalities, done, let's go!

Li Syaoran's Story

Chapter 10

By psychic720

Li, Rikou, and Eriol got off the Subway after they reached the outskirts of Tomoeda. After many minutes of random wandering, the group was side tracked from its original goal.

                "NE NE!" Rikou said irritably noting that Eriol was still following them. "You've followed us for the last hour, done yet?"

                Eriol smiled at the sudden outburst. "Iie." __

                "(Eng) I'll 'iie' you!" Rikou exclaimed.

                _The Dark side of Rikou-kun… Li thought to himself.___

                "Don't you have any better things to do?" Eriol asked sincerely. "Before _time runs out?"_

                Rikou got angrier.  "Then I'll 'run out a time' you while I'm at it!" Rikou stopped after his final sentence and took out the ripped cloth from his jacket.

                Li watched as Rikou calmed down and the comical smile returned to Rikou's face. "You're going to regret ticking me off." The boy said with a humorous tone, but it was quite obvious that he meant it.

                "I'll wait," Eriol replied with another smile.

                Despite the show of smiling teeth, Li could obviously see tension between the two. "This is going to be a long night…" Li sighed to himself viewing the two others insult the other indirectly.

Eriol took the ripped cloth away from Rikou. He stared through the rag towards a Shrine in front of them. "This is it, the origin…"

                "For once I agree," Rikou agreed quietly. He glanced back at Li. "Well 'Future Sage of Courage', Should we, or should we not?"

                Li shivered when Rikou suddenly used Li's new title that was suddenly given to him. Although we supposedly the one of courage he had lost it when he saw how great the team reacted with each other. He gave a slight nod. "Hai…"

The "team" entered the shrine cautiously. To the un-trained eye it was rather like any other design: the same simple but elegant Japanese architecture, surrounded by the garden. However none of the boys felt that way as they approached deeper into the shrine. Eriol stopped suddenly at a fountain squirting water into a small tub. Calmly, the boy washed himself off.

                "Time is money," Rikou said sarcastically. "Why don't you just wash up at home?"

                Eriol gave another smile to the annoyed boy. "It's a Shinto tradition, upon entering a shrine, you wash up and 'purify' yourself before you enter through the 'sacred portal'."

                Rikou gave a smirk/grin, Li couldn't tell the difference. It looked sarcastic, halfway at least, but it contained a hint of that "happy-go-lucky" attitude that Rikou usually had.

                "Well, Ingles if you insist," Rikou proceeded to 'purify his soul'.

                As the other two washed and threw indirect insults at each other, Li scouted the outer area of the shrine. _It looks like your everyday shrine. Why would Tseng bother hide out here?_ Li glanced back at his "friends" who were now throwing water at each other. _This may take awhile… Li thought to himself. Li gave another final glance and entered the shrine by himself._

                Sakura felt woozy. She had traveled through dimensions before, but they all did the same thing. They made her sick. Sakura gripped onto Kiku's hand for reassurance that she wasn't alone.

                "I wish Kero-chan was here," Sakura said silently to herself. The situation at home was too sudden for Sakura that she forgot to take the stuffed animal with her in her backpack. Sakura closed her eyes hoping the continuous falling feeling as well as the dim blue lights would vanish when she opened them. It didn't… 

                Sakura watched as the pale lights zipped by her eyes. The girl was nearly asleep when she was suddenly engulfed into a blinding blare. Sakura's eyes shut to prevent seeing the glare. When her eyes reopened again, she wasn't falling, or at least the feeling was gone. Her eyes tried to adjust to the sudden change in scenery. She was in the middle of a Zen garden, with many bonsai tree design surrounding her.

                "_Kirei (pretty)…" Sakura said to herself again admiringly the design of plants._

                "This garden was developed in each of my family's generation," Kiku said stroking a small flowery Bonsai-like bush. "This was my addition, see?"

Sakura smiled. "You're very talented."

"Arigato," Kiku smiled back. "But I didn't bring you here to look at flowers, gomen, ne?"

                "Uun," Sakura followed the red-haired girl. "Where are we going?"

                Kiku didn't say anything; she stepped lightly onto a wooden platform, which lay on top of a mound of gravel. Sakura looked at the streaks that had been plowed into the gravel, making it more like a stream of water. The two girls finally reached the end of the platform, a small pedestal stood in the middle of the ground. Kiku brushed off some of the dead leaves off the stone revealing a Yin and Yang symbol. Kiku placed her hand lightly onto the mound. A feint red flash of light appeared, which appeared to be another entrance to a new dimension. Again Sakura was engulfed by another flash of light and followed Kiku in to the unknown.

                _Not again! Sakura thought miserably to herself._

                Li walked bare foot in the halls of the Shinto shrine. It wasn't maze like or anything so his advance was rarely hindered by anything. _It's so simple, it's as if Rikou and Hirigsawa-kun made a mistake on the location. Li gripped his shoes in his hands gently. He didn't want to break tradition, nor did he want to walk (if need be) outside with bare-feet, so he kept his shoes with him._

                Li's eyes shifted from one Shinto ornament to another. His careful pacing lead to no where. After fifteen minutes, Li found himself at the main entrance of the shrine.

                "What's with this?" Li scowled. Li glanced to where Eriol and Rikou had been before he left. Li had expected the two to still be "arguing" at the water basin. They weren't.

                "They probably went on without me…" Li thought to himself. The boy gave a heavy sigh and sat on the step. He leaned on the Stone Lion built at the front of the entrance hall. "So where is this guy…" Li mumbled to himself as he stared at his feet in confusion. His eyes trailed from his feet to the feet of the stone lion. A lighter shade of dirt appeared in a perfect rectangle around the platform the great lion stood on. Li curiously observed the moist soil. Whatever it was, Li immediately felt that it had a pulse of its own. "This dirt isn't ordinary." Li said to himself. His hand smashed into a fist, "But only a portal could make its normal surroundings feel like its alive." Li shot to his feet. Giving his arms a good stretch, the boy smashed his palms against the cold stone. The stone lion fell over like an improperly built tower of building blocks. Underneath the fallen statue revealed an illuminating pit of light.

                Li's eye twitched slightly at an unknown fear that shrouded over him like a death's shadow. Li shook it off. The boy stared at the pit blankly. After a brief gulp from his dry mouth, Li stepped forward and realized that he was no longer in a dimension familiar to him.

                "Shinto tradition," Rikou mocked. "Well Ingles, we're still getting dirty after that wash up, are we still 'pure'?"

                Eriol looked at the other darkly as the two ran down the long wooden corridor stopping every once in a while to peek behind a shoji door in case Li might be lurking behind it.

                "This isn't an ordinary shrine…" Eriol replied beside Rikou. "A few generations ago a Kami descended here as its resting place."

                "Dude," Rikou smacked Eriol lightly on the upside of Eriol's head, "that's what they all say! Anyway what's this Kami going to do? Shoot me with a holy light?"

                Eriol shook the sarcastic remark off. The American didn't seem much like Eriol's type, but he still amused him. 

_Well that's what happens when you're at the brink of death._ Eriol thought.

                The long corridor ended at the foot of a huge statue. Eriol stroked the wooden surface quizzically.

                Rikou approached from behind the boy. "That's some great state!" Rikou said sarcastically "But, it still a statue! Not your holy 'Kami of Death'!" The boy spoke too soon. The wooden statue split open enveloping the two within a cyclone of flames.

                Kero was in a state of panic. It wasn't just because Sakura had vanished in thin air, but he could follow the track of the aura for miles as if it was inviting him a bad thing.

                "That's an incredibly arrogant aura if not a powerful one," Kero rambled. "But Sakura! Where are you?" 

                A flutter of wings slowly pulsed in the stuffed animal's ears. Kero immediately twisted around, though he already knew whom it was.

                "Yue…"

                The pale face turned towards the yellow bear as the humanoid flying figure landed lightly on the space in front of Kero. The blank cold eyes stared silently into the creature.

                "Keroberos," Yue said emotionlessly, "you feel it too?"

                Kero nodded slightly. The bear started to illuminate w/ a golden glow as its wings engulfed him. When the wings opened, the great lion appeared from underneath.

                "That girl!" Keroberos exclaimed. "She took Sakura with her!"

                Yue glared emotionlessly at Kero. "And you let it happen…"

                "Stop it!" Kero protested, "I couldn't get out of that pack fast enough."

                Yue stared at the moon after the lion's remark. "Anyway, whatever this is, it will sum up whatever will come."

                "Maybe, Yue, Maybe…"

                Sakura opened her eyes at the entrance of another shrine. Kiku stood next to her, washing herself quietly in a fountain to the side. Sakura followed the girl's actions.

                "Stay here," Kiku said softly, her long red hair telegraphed her almost untraceable shivering.

                _There's not a cold breeze anywhere, she's nervous. Sakura thought to herself silently. Kiku left Sakura behind next to the fountain and disappeared behind the shoji door of the shrine._

                Kiku entered silently through the mustiness. The darkness of the shrine blinded her. Kiku stepped cautiously as if the ground she stood on would give-way with a single step. She gripped a pot that she had in a pack on her side.

                "Grandfather?" Kiku whispered. The slight sound from her mouth echoed through the room. "I think I have the remedy for your legs…"    

                "Oh, Kiku-chan." Tseng smiled through the darkness. "It doesn't matter anymore, it doesn't matter."

                "Doushite? You've been dreaming of walking again for your whole life!" Kiku stammered. "Why--?"

                Tseng gave a quick flick with his hand. A purplish flash revealed what remained of one of his legs. None of Tseng's dry gray right leg remained from the knee section down. Kiku gasped, tears began to soak from her eyes. 

"I… I c…couldn't make it in time!" Kiku cried. "GOMEN!"

Tseng approached his granddaughter with use of his wheel chair. His bony fingers quickly wiped away the tears from the girl's eyes. "It's ok, it doesn't matter, I've had enough of this world anywhere." Tseng smiled soothingly as the girl's tears were being dried up in his thick cloaks. "I would like some chocolate though."

"But it's bad for your health!" Kiku replied.

"What worse health can I be in?" Tseng laughed, but his hoarse laughing exploded into a coughing fit. "It's going to be soon…"

"Nani?" Kiku asked looking up at her grandfather.

"Nani mo (It's nothing)," Tseng replied instantly.

"Etto…" Kiku started. "She's here."

Tseng looked up at her with disbelief. "Who?"

Kiku flinched. "Well um…" Kiku twitched her fingers against each other, "her."

                Tseng observed his granddaughter with fury growing in his veins. However, the withered man coughed it out heavily. He glanced at Kiku again. "Why did you bring her here?"

                Kiku looked hesitantly at her grandfather. "I think it's not right to be so secretive of your intentions."

                "And why is that?"

                "Ojii-san (grandfather)?"

                "The what is not important, but the why."

                Kiku started quietly again. "There's a saying that a tiger leaves its skin while a human leaves their reputation. I just don't want people to know you as something that you weren't."

                Tseng nodded approvingly.

                Kiku looked up relieved. "You'll speak with her?"

                Tseng sulked downwards in her chair. "Maybe…" Tseng glanced back at his grand daughter humorously. "Will you bring me some chocolate?"

                "Ojii-san!"

                Sakura walked up hesitantly up to the doorway. "Kiku-san's been in there for awhile." The girl lifted up a hand to push aside the shoji door, curious to see what was inside.

                "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" A voice grunted from behind her.

                Sakura whirled around to see a boy strutting a katana sheathed on his side.

                "Anata wa…" Sakura started. "You were that mandarin dressed person who attacked us some time ago. Ichiro-san wasn't it."

                Ichiro stared dryly at Sakura. "You noticed who I was despite the disguise I was wearing then."

                Sakura smiled slightly. "Well your attitudes were quite the same, and I can also sense your aura."

                Ichiro grunted, trying to intimidate the girl. "Anyway, if Tseng-sama wanted to see you he'd call for you. Otherwise, you should stay put, especially in your plagued condition. Even I could kill you in your current condition."

                Sakura shyly smiled. "Gomen ne?"

                Ichiro looked away in disgust. The shoji door in front of Sakura opened. Sakura thought she saw the boy stiffen suddenly. Sakura glanced back at the door, Kiku stood underneath it.

                "Grandfather say's he'll see you now," Kiku smiled, glancing over at Ichiro.

                "Hai!" Sakura said immediately. Sakura hesitantly looked back at Ichiro. Finally giving a final shrug and went in.

                Kiku nudged Ichiro slightly with her shoulder. "Why are you so timid, you act like this is some corny soap opera. It's ok to be hospital you know."

                "I just don't like it," Ichiro muttered. "First an ambush from a tree, and now you bring her here. Although she has the plague in her, she still can act rashly and kill Tseng."

                "She won't," Kiku smiled.

                "You've only met her for about an hour and you trust her that much," Ichiro bit coldly.

                Kiku patted the boy's shoulder soothingly. "I don't, I'm just giving her the amount of trust she gave me."

                "I hope you're right," Ichiro said calmly.

                "Ne, I talked to Ojii-san about the ambush you had from a tree." Kiku laughed. "He asked if you were getting rusty since you were hurt by a tree."

"I wasn't hurt!"

Kiku nodded sarcastically, noticing Ichiro's total collapse as she pinched Ichiro's chest. She loved manipulating her grandfather's disciple. "Right… Anyway Ojii-san said to protect the entrance to the shrine," Kiku said cheerfully. "He says that we should be expecting visitors."

                Ichiro nodded.

                Kiku stamped her foot impatiently. "Well?"

                "What?"

                "You're the one defending the gate while I defend the interior, why are you still here?"

                "Why do I have to defend the gate?"

                "You can't let a girl go out there all by herself! Besides, I'm tired!"

                "Demo--"

                "IMAAAAAAAA (NOWWWWWW)!!!"

                Meiling gripped on the letter as she dashed through the streets of Tomoeda seeing nothing but maybe the paper in her hand.

                _Why would Syaoran suddenly leave at this hour? Where the hell could he be? Meiling panicked. _The only reason would be to see Kinomoto-san…_       Meiling's eyes bulged. _If it's magic I wouldn't mind, but if it's… No can't let it happen!__

                In a matter of minutes, Meiling found herself staring at the front steps of Sakura's home. _Well here goes._

                The girl pushed the small button on the front fence. Touya opened the door staring apprehensively at the girl.

                "Yes?" Touya asked questioningly.

                Meiling looked downward nervously. "Is Kinomoto-san home?"

                Touya stared at Meiling intensively. "Why do you need to see her this late? Can it be for tomorrow?"

                "No it's about Syaoran!"

                Touya's skeleton almost leapt out of his body. "The KID!?!"

                Meiling almost jumped through the patio of the home. After relieving herself from the shock, Meiling started again. "Hai."

                "What about?"

                Before Meiling knew it, she was walking towards Rikou's home with a very anxious Touya closely following behind her. _Why does this have to happen to me?_ Meiling thought angrily in her head.

                It didn't take Touya very long for him to notice that Sakura wasn't in her room, or anywhere in the house for that matter. Not finding any logical answer, Touya tried to pry out the information out of Meiling herself, but she didn't know either.

"So who is this Daidouji, _Rikou?" Touya demanded coldly. It was apparent that the absence of his sister was almost driving the young man insane. "And why does he coincidentally have Tomoyo-san's last name? And where has that kid taken my sister!?!"_

                Meiling's poor brain tried to process all the questions at once. She gripped her ears to ease the slight earache that was occurring. "URUSAI!!!" (Means 'shut up' in context) she screamed. "I don't even know where Syaoran, so how should I know!?! Rikou-kun is 'coincidentally' Daidouji-san's twin brother who's been separated from her since birth. He came to Japan as a Transfer Student from America. Now quit bothering me!!!"

                The two walked for several more minutes down the dark streets. Eventually they found themselves in front of Rikou's home. No lights were on in the house, and if it weren't of modern structure, it would've looked like another one of those ghost houses.

                "This is it," Meiling murmured as she opened the house's front gate and lead Touya in. "If anyone knows where anyone is, and is still here, it's definitely him.

                Touya quickened up his pace to reach the home's patio. He eventually surpassed Meiling to the doorbell. His finger was just hovering over the button when he was distracted.

                "Oni-chan's not home!" A voice called from behind.

                Both Meiling and Touya swung around to see Tomoyo at the front gate.

                "Nani!?!" Meiling screamed. "We've gone to nearly everybody!!! Are they all just throwing a random party in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night!?!"

                Tomoyo shook her head. Her mouth was about to utter a word until Tomoyo noticed Touya standing in the doorway. "Touya-kun?"

                Touya began to walk steadily towards Tomoyo. "Just tell me the truth, what has Sakura gotten in to now?

Tomoyo gulped and gave a brief glance at Meiling. Meiling shrugged responsively at Tomoyo's gesture, glancing back at Sakura's older brother.

It took another five minutes or so for Tomoyo to summarize the events that were happening lately. Touya didn't exactly like what he heard, but he was much calmer than before.

"Why didn't Sakura tell me?"

Meiling snorted. "Yeah she'll just tell you that there are psychos coming after her wanting her 'magic' and she has a plague in her that's seemingly incurable."

"Maybe we could find that Clow Reed incarnation you went to!" Meiling snapped.

                Tomoyo shook her head. "I wouldn't think that Hirigsawa-kun would just ignore the fact that Sakura-chan, Li-kun, and Oni-chan going off alone."

                "Then what do you suggest we do!?!" Meiling growled.

                Tomoyo paused, taking a brief glance at the moon behind Meiling. "Well we could ask them…" Tomoyo pointed to the shadowy figures of a man with wings and a lion-like creature.

                Meiling whirled around to see what Tomoyo was pointing at. Meiling perspired a slight drop on the back of her head. "The stuffed animal…"

                However, before Touya, Tomoyo, or Meiling were to leave Rikou's front porch, the door in back of them swung open. It wasn't Hannah or Rikou. He was slightly taller than Rikou, but most of his facial features were masked in the night's darkness.

                "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The man demanded apprehensively.

                The swirling lights and the continuos falling made Li sick. _Maybe this was all a trap and I'll never get out!_ Li thought to himself. Luckily for the boy the falling stopped.

                Li found himself at the outside of a gatehouse surrounding another shrine. _Great more shrines…_ Li groaned mentally.

Another stared back at Li's dismay. He wore a samurai-like yukata.

                "You…" Li murmured.

                Ichiro smiled. He casually unsheathed his katana and crouched into one of the numerous kendo ready positions. "Welcome Li, Syaoran…"

                Li rose a hand out lightly. After a golden flash his sword rested trustingly in his right palm. "Is Tseng here, Ichiro?"

                "So you've discovered my identity even though I was incognito last time…" Ichiro replied casually. "Yes he's within the shrine, with your mistress, just for your information."

                Li's face reddened. Blood surged through his veins as he leapt forward at Ichiro. "SAKURA!!!" he screamed.

                "Good, I've got a score to even with you, LI SYAORAN!" Ichiro laughed as he dashed towards his opponent. "But this time you fight without your friends!"

(End of chapter 10)

April 26,2003

It's finally done! Chapter ten is finished. If everything goes right, this will be done in three or four more chapters and I won't have it on my mind anymore! Gee! I'm going slow, and I said I was going to be finished with chapters every month. (Sweat-drop) well it's four months about since my last post, ne?

Well just for fun I'm going to put some statistics down for some of my original characters.

Kiku Yamamoto

Age: 15

Birthdate: February 17

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Blue

Height: 5'7" (1.7018 meters)

Favorite color: Red

Favorite subject: Biology

Martial style: Jeet Kune Do [Way of the Intercepting Fist (Cantonese)]

Misc: Tseng's granddaughter. A master herbalist, Kiku can heal any type of injury whether physical or magical. A rather cheerful girl who loves to stroll around the shrine's estate and gather plants, as well as tease her Grandfather Tseng's disciple, Ichiro.

Ichiro Yamamoto

Age: 17

Birthdate: August 23

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Height: 6'1" (1.7018 meters)

Favorite color: N/A

Favorite subject: PE (but rarely goes to school)

Martial style: Kenjutsu [Art of the Sword (Japanese)]

Misc: Tseng's disciple as well as right-hand man. Raised by Tseng for most of his life, Ichiro does not know much about his past except that his parents died at some time. Is rather old-fashioned and is often teased by Kiku (The only person who can yank out the more natural nature of Ichiro). He does not have any blood-relation to Kiku despite the last name. (He merely borrowed it since he lost all memory of his family lineage).

Tseng Kai

Age: ???

Birthdate: Unknown

Hair color: White (but about bald anyway)

Eye color: Black

Height: 5'2" (1.5748 meters)

Favorite color: None

Martial style: Unknown

Misc: One of Chang San Feng's original disciples of magic theory. Is said to have achieved immortality. However his body still ages with time and is no different than a walking corpse. Determined to obtain Sakura's cards for a soon to be announced reason. Although has a mysterious background, has strong family ties with his disciple and granddaughter.

Rikou Daidouji

Age: 15

Birthdate: September 3

Hair color: Grey

Eye color: Blue and Brown

Height: 6'0" (1.8288 meters)

Favorite color: Blue

Favorite subject: Computer Science

Martial style: Taijiquan (Tai Chi Chuan) [Grand Ultimate Fist (Chinese)] aka Chinese Shadow Boxing

Misc: Tomoyo's lost twin brother. Their parent's split up at birth Rikou going with Mr. Daidouji in America while Tomoyo went with Sonomi in Japan. Utilizes the psychic powers of the Realm of Wisdom. Has a sarcastic "happy-go-lucking" behavior that makes him very sociable. Has a huge Brain Tumor due to faulty psychic training, which according to Rikou, will be his death.

Well that's all for now and hopefully you guys will be back for chapter 11!

Jya!

-Psychic720

"If you always put limitations on yourself and what you do, physical or anything, you might as well be dead. It will spread into your work, your morality, your entire being. There are no limits, only plateaux. But you must not stay there, you must go beyond them. If it kills you, it kills you." –Bruce Lee


	12. When Li gets Womped by a Pretty Girl

Konnichi wa! I've finally finished chapter 11 and am really glad that you guys came back for more! It took awhile but at least it took a shorter time than ch 10.

I'd have to say that this is probably the slowest and corniest chapter of the batch which probably prooves that my writing's going dry. Hopefully I can speed up the pace during the final chapters, supposing I can get the time to actually type them now. sigh I'm going to be busy as hell this entire summer to the point that I'll have no life. Wait, I sorta have no life typing these don't I? Dang!

Oh well that's all I've got ta say, so hope you enjoy this chapter as well! (Hopefully you like the others to back up my assumption.

Disclaimer: All characters of CCS are the property of CLAMP, not mine. So please don't sue me. This is only written for entertainment purposes, not for profit. You won't get any money anyway; since I only have six American dollars at the moment, and I'm not going to get any profit whatsoever for writing this.

Anything written about Chang San-Feng in this fic is fictional and is merely used for entertainment purposes.

Claimer: Rikou, Ichiro, Kiku, and Tseng are all my characters in which I developed and cannot be used without my consent.

-Psychic720

Symbols:

" " Dialogue

Sound FX

[ ] My side-notes when necessary. 

(Lang) language use in dialogue. [I.e. (Eng)- English, (Jap) Japanese, etc. Japanese is the default in the dialogue.]

_Italic sentence _

A character is speaking in the first person (will be specified) A letter or written article/document. A quote that was said by a character in the past (usually when a characters is looking back. When a character emphasizes a word during speech. 

Ok, with all the formalities, done, let's go!

Li Syaoran's Story

Chapter 11

By psychic720

Li's face reddened. Blood surged through his veins as he leapt forward at Ichiro. "SAKURA!!!" he screamed.

"Good, I've got a score to even with you, LI SYAORAN!" Ichiro laughed as he dashed towards his opponent. "But this time you fight without your friends!"

The two swords clanged against each other. Both fighters then leapt back a few steps. Li noticed the intensity Ichiro was staring at him with.

_He's testing my strength._ Li thought to himself. _I could psyche him out in the first few moves if I can attack as strong as possible for the first few moves_.

_His strength has indeed increased from the last encounter._ Ichiro reflected. _But still isn't increased enough to pass my test._

Ichiro grinned. He plunged his sword into the ground and immediately blasted a fist of fire towards Li. The other tried to ward the flames with the blade of his sword, successfully deflecting it to the side. Li returned the grin at Ichiro. The other stared at Li blankly. Li dropped his sword and lightly began to surge electrical voltages through his arms. Ichiro mirrored the boy, channeling his fiery energy throughout his body.

Li gave a grunt blasting his electronics rays of destruction towards Ichiro. A blast of fire intercepted the attack. The balls of energy collided against each other trying to prove superior to the other.

_Whoever loses concentration first, _Li thought straining himself to force more energy into his orb of lightning, w_ill definitely lose this fight considering the amount of energy being used_.

"SOMEWHERE OVER THE TWILIGHT ZONE, I'M NOT SICK!!!!!!!!" Rikou exclaimed in an out of tune voice.

Eriol really wanted to smack the American. But in the situation they were in, the incarnation of Clow Reed really couldn't blame the other. Mists of light were everywhere, quite typical of jumping through dimensions. However, no matter how developed one's magical sense was, most are not able to take the intense motion one sees.

"And apparently this Rikou isn't one of the exceptions," Eriol muttered to himself.

Eriol glanced back at Rikou who was still grimacing as the boys fell through the mists of the unknown. Shutting his eyes, Eriol tried to sense a pathway to a place that would hopefully lead the two somewhere other than doom. With Rikou hollering as if there was no tomorrow, that wasn't quite an easy task.

"Oh god, I'm feeling Dinner coming out…" Rikou said miserably.

"There!" Eriol exclaimed as he reopened his eyes. "That's out exit!"

Eriol quickly grabbed hold of Rikou's arm. But the two boys weren't the only one exiting.

"BLECH!" Rikou vomited. Immediately hot sour brownish residue spewed from the boy's mouth, half of that residue hitting his companion's face.

"I knew I should've passed dinner…" Rikou moaned

"BAKA!" Eriol smacked the boy in the head right before a blinding light enveloped them.

Sakura couldn't see a thing. It was one thing just to have a simple talk with this Tseng Kai, trying to find him blind was another. The girl peered blankly through the darkness, throwing her hands in front of her cautiously to guide her way.

"Come hither child," A voice said from within the darkness. "No need to be afraid, or at least not yet."

Sakura followed the voice; it was all she could do for that matter. Even if she wanted to retreat and return to the safety of the real world, she couldn't even find the front door! After another ten minutes of mindless wandering, Sakura was finally able to see a feint column of light, shining slightly upon a small platform. She slowly climbed up the stairs to see a densely cloaked person in the middle.

"Ano, Tseng-san desu ka? (Um, are you Tseng)" Sakura asked nervously 

The cloaked person looked up back at the girl. He gave a brief nod. Sakura was shocked. The face that peered back at her was no ordinary person. His withered crinkly pale skin looked as if it hadn't seen sunlight for centuries. The swollen eyes didn't even seem to function.

"So you're Clow's successor," Tseng said eyeing Sakura from the top of her head to the bottom of her foot. He soon chuckled. "Well I already knew Clow had a thing for pretty girls, but I'd never expect that his successor would be such a cute one too!"

"Arigato," Sakura replied nervously, still eyeing Tseng's frail body with shock.

Tseng noticed the stare. "What's wrong, my body not satisfactory with your fresh eyes?"

"Ah gomen!" Sakura said immediately averting her gaze. After a long period of time the girl nervously decided to speak up again. "I was wondering if," Sakura started trying not to notice the blank swollen staring eyes. _It's impolite for too much eye contact_ (Japanese culture); "maybe you could tell me a reason for all the events that have happened."

Tseng glanced upwards at the girl. "What makes you think that I'm not doing everything for just a mere lust for power and greed?"

Sakura shrugged. "I guess you'd probably killed me by now if that was it."

Tseng laughed, "My poor, naïve girl!" Tseng had to pause every now and then to get his breath back. "Not everything is what it seems at first glance. However, what you believe is true, there is a reason behind all my wretched plotting. But…" Tseng glanced back at the girl. "Whether you believe me or not is your own choice."

"So you'll tell me?" Sakura asked excitedly.

Tseng tightened his mouth. "I might, did Kiku give you any chocolate?"

Sakura was taken aback. "What? I don't think she did."

Tseng sighed. "And I thought I was losing my memory, that girl."

Sakura saw the old man's swollen eyes look back at her with a weak smile. "Gomen ne? I thought my granddaughter would let her old man taste the sweetness of chocolate."

"Oh!" Sakura said aloud. The girl began rummaging through her pocket. "Douzo (here) I was going to give this to Kero-chan but you can have it." Sakura offered Tseng a small mound of fudge she had saved from meeting Eriol.

Again Tseng stared at the girl, grinning. The grin slowly exploded into a hysterical laugh. "Clow, Clow, Clow what have you been thinking?" Tseng stared back at Sakura. "My girl, you have a problem with trusting people so easily! Aren't you horrified at my outer appearance, at least?"

Sakura smiled nervously. "Despite what you look like, you seem like a very nice old man."

"Nice old man!?!" Tseng was laughing hysterical now, his mouth not able to shut. "The person whom you think is out to kill you has suddenly become a 'nice old man'!" Tseng continued to laugh humorously. However the laughter stopped as the old man gasped for air, breaking into a huge coughing fit. Sakura, not sure on what she should do, went to the old man's back and softly rubbed it. Clean air came into Tseng's lungs soon afterward.

"Arigato…" The man wheezed.

"Don't mention it! But…" Sakura stopped fingering the small package in her hand quizzically. "Is this really good for you—" 

Before Sakura could do anything, a bony hand swept away the chocolate fudge just like the hand of a little kid snaring a small treat. The old man ripped open the wrapper and consumed the sweet fudge instantly. "Cholesterol is bad for the body, and people still eat it in large quantities, what harm can a little sugar do?"

"Hai…" Sakura replied nervously, a huge sweat-drop forming on the back of her head. _Sougoi! He ate the entire thing in two seconds! This includes the time for him to take the wrapper off!_

"Ano…" Sakura looked back at the old man looking fairly content with sugar in his belly. "Could you please tell me why things are happening like this?"

Tseng smiled. "I like your attitude, Kinomoto-san, so why not?"

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The man demanded apprehensively.

Tomoyo, Touya and Meiling stared back at the man. The stare continued for about thirty seconds.

Tomoyo quickly did a quick formal bow. "Sumimasen, I know it's sort of late at the moment, but we were wondering if Rikou-kun is at home."

"Rikou?" The man thought curiously. "Well that boy isn't in right now. Humph, give a little freedom and he goes running off randomly. Anyway," The man smiled, "which one of you is his sweetheart?"

Tomoyo and Meiling began sweating storms of sweat drops on the back of their heads while Touya, desperate to know where his little sister was, almost punched the man in the face.

"Excuse me," Touya said with the calmest voice he could muster, "I'm very sorry to have disturbed you tonight but I really wish to know the whereabouts of my little sister."

"So she's his sweetheart!" the man laughed hysterically. He looked back at Tomoyo and Meiling. "Gomen ne?"

Meiling couldn't hold her shock in any longer. "Who are you, and what are you doing at Rikou-kun's home? You're definitely not Hannah! Living with him for awhile I should know that no one else lived in this house but them!"

"Whaaat!?!" The man exclaimed. "You've lived with him already! I thought I told Hannah to look after him!?! God! What did you do to my son to make him shack up with you!?!?!"

__

SON!?! Tomoyo shuttered intensely with shock. She stared at the man carefully. _His attitude is almost exactly like Oni-san. _The man caught Tomoyo's gaze. "O…Oto-san?" the girl gasped.

Streams of fire and lightning continued to clash against each other, neither giving way to the other.

"Baka…" Ichiro muttered under his breath. "A match of magic attacks isn't like a match of throwing fists at each other, one false distraction and your entire attack collapse allowing the other to blast through."

Li didn't say anything, the fact was that he couldn't, he was too preoccupied with keeping his volts of lightning up and not get killed. Ichiro laughed at the face the boy made however.

"Poor, Poor, Kinomoto-san…" Ichiro mocked. "Putting her heart into the hands of a boy so stupid." Ichiro noticed Li's scowl following his remark through the fires and lightning. "Hurry up and fall already, I wouldn't want to miss seeing that delicate girl get slaughtered." Ichiro was laughing hysterically now.

__

He's right! Li's mind flashed. _He's right! Sakura's waiting!_

Li's blood pressure was rising as more energy began to channel throughout his veins. The boy smashed his foot into the ground to keep better balance.

__

His chi level is rising! Ichiro thought to himself. _But can it rise fast enough._

Li gave a painful grunt thrusting forward all of his energy that his body could muster. A loud thunder-crash could be heard as Li yelled at the top of his lungs blasting forth a huge mass of electricity towards his opponent. In a mere second the flames were diffused and the voltages careened against its target. Ichiro was launched back several steps. Both boys glared at each other quietly, both standing on their two feet. Ichiro unstably collapsed to his knees, then smashed forward on his stomach.

"Though you may have defeated me, you're still no match for Kiku…" Ichiro gasped.

Li ignored the remarked and stepped above Ichiro's body towards the main gate. Opening the gate, Li went in. The boy continued forward slowly, the strain in his shoulder throbbing.

__

I must've pulled a muscle when I blasted all that energy. Li thought. Gripping his shoulder, the boy continued to walk through the grass closer to the shrine. It wasn't long for Li to suddenly hear his next opponent. He barely made out a slight haunting sound from a Koto, a Japanese stringed instrument. After a couple more minutes of walking Li arrive at the main entrance of the shrine. An attractive red haired girl calmly strumming her stringed instrument with her deft fingers blocked the door. 

"Da-re… (who)?"Li stared dazed for a brief few seconds. With a slight blush, Li instantly shook the thought away. 

The girl giggled lightly. _This Li Syaoran's cute! No wonder Sakura-san loves him so much! _ "I'm Kiku Yamamoto, Tseng's granddaughter. And you," Kiku started, still calmly plucking the strings to her instrument, "you're Li Syaoran-san desu ne?"

"Hai…" Li said nervously, slightly tightening his grip on his sword. "I'd like to pass."

The girl smiled. "No can do! Ojii-san (grandfather), whom you know as Tseng, said he did not want anyone to come him to bother him while speaking with the object of your desire."

Li blushed and retreated two steps. "Nanda—(what)?"

Kiku laughed even more. "The way you act, one would thing that you'd never went for her in your life!" Li was backing up a few more steps. "Hmm, if you keep on retreating I could probably make you go out to the gate house without standing up from my Koto."

"I'd like to pass," Li stuttered. "Although you're a girl, I won't hesitate in killing you if I can get to Sakura."

"Oh really?" Kiku smiled warmly. She slowly got up from her instrument walking towards the boy casually. She pushed out her throat towards the boy. "Here I am, kill me."

"What-?" Li blurted in shock. _She's insane!_

"What's wrong?" Kiku said stroking the boy's reddening and damp face tenderly with her hand. "Can't do it?"

"D... don't make me hurt you!" Li exclaimed.

Kiku purposely turned around, exposing her back towards the boy. She calmly walked back to her Koto. "You men are all alike, you always think with your hormones!" She laughed.

Li was sweating now. He wasn't accustomed to striking at a girl. His mind wanted to explode and his face was building pressure just like a volcano would before the fatal eruption. He glanced back at the girl who giggled at him teasingly. _She's not scared at all! _Li thought, his grip tightening around his sword. _Even though she's a girl, she's still stopping you from getting to Sakura!_ Li rose his blade and began a mad dash at the girl.

Kiku grabbed the bottom of her Koto and swung into the air to deflect the hungry blade aiming for her. As Li backed away instantly from the counter Kiku immediately grabbed a Katana hanged beneath the ceiling above her. Streams of fire lashed forward at Li who tried to deflect it with a lightning-blazing blade. The two backed away. However Li dashed forward again. The two swords locked. After only a brief second of staring, Kiku immediately kicked the boy hard into the shin.

"Souu!" Li cried as he limped back a few steps, grabbing his injured leg. Immediately the boy faced another strike from the hilt of Kiku's sword. Li sprawled backwards. His entire body ached. It was as if the girls strike had paralyzed his entire body.

"Had enough yet?" Kiku asked cheerfully.

"STOP TEASING ME!" Li growled as he lunged forward at the girl. Kiku made a swift sword motion to Li's neck. The boy immediately rose his blade to deflect the attack. But it never came, the girl withdrew the attack and kicked him firmly in the groin.

"ITAIIIII!" Li collapsed downward. Grabbing his abdomen he flinched trying to ease the pain. "You tricked me out!"

Kiku smiled cheerfully. "Gomen ne? But I'm not Ichiro. I choose not to follow those traditional martial arts ways. The stillness rhythmic attack just doesn't seem fitting in a tense situation. I prefer broken rhythm, feinting, and offensive-defense! It's more suitable for these types of brawls. Just like Bruce Lee! His idea of Jeet Kune Do is incredible!"

Li scowled to Kiku's delight. The scowl became slight fear when he noticed that he had just dropped his sword.

"I won't kill if you'd just quietly leave," Kiku said politely. "I don't like shedding blood, especially if it's in my estate."

The boy slowly got up as the pain eased. He charged at Kiku with whatever he had left. The girl replied by swiftly bringing her sword down towards Li's neck, apparently just trying to scratch it teasingly. Li immediately tried to take advantage of the girl's immediate hesitation. Grabbing her forearms with his hands, the boy made a mad face plunge towards the Kiku. The two fell backward.

Li's world went black.

"So where'd Kiku leave you off anyway?" Tseng asked casually. The old man snapped his fingers, a small tatami mat appeared in front of him. "Here, sit."

"Eto…" Sakura wondered, trying to brace the last sentence Kiku told her, "I remember her leaving off at the moment where Clow-san had just beat Madoushi."

Tseng chuckled. "Those were happy times, perhaps the most happiest times of my life."

"Nani?" Sakura asked. "What happened then?"

"Madoushi was—" Tseng started. "Well, maybe you should see for yourself."

"Hoe?" Sakura didn't really understand what Tseng was implying. "What do you mean?"

"Clow made the return card didn't he?" Tseng asked.

"Hai," Sakura started. "Demo—"

"That's your answer!" Tseng interrupted.

"But using that card takes a lot of magic." Sakura stated. "I've never really used it without borrowing magic from another source."

Tseng nodded solemnly. "Then borrow mine."

Sakura stared up at Tseng, "But you're, you know… Syaoran-kun would kill me if he figured out. Gomen."

Tseng chuckled. "Well there's nothing wrong with that. I don't tell, you don't tell, how will this Syaoran know? Consider though, if I was supposedly going to hurt you, I would've done it already don't you see? So what do you say?"

Sakura gulped a growing amount of saliva in her throat. She looked hesitantly in the old man's eyes. Li had always warned her about trusting others too easily, but the old man's eyes just kept luring her to say the lethal words. "Ok, I'll do it."

By the time the boy woke up, the first thing he noticed was that someone was vigorously beating his head. The boy blinked several times. His vision was blank. The only thing he could see was a dark whitish blur. A soft, sweet scent of remedial herbs filled his nostrils. Other than the beating on his head, the other thing that caught his attention was an unusually soft feeling pressed against his face. Li raised his face trying to see who was beating his head. The dark whitish blur was actually cotton from a priestess' upper white blouse. The person beating his head was Kiku herself. And the soft feeling, was… 

"DAMN IT!!!" Li jolted to his feet immediately. Kiku vigorously scooted away on her back. Tears were forming in her eyes. Li flinched looking at the girl's eyes.

Kiku shot up as Li retreated backwards.

_Well at least she's unarmed now. _Li thought noting the katana wedged in a nearby tree. Li slowly picked up his sword and cautiously stepped lightly forward towards the girl.

Kiku immediately wiped her tears away. After she vigorously brushed off her chest, the girl immediately revealed a pair of nunchaku appeared in her hands. 

Li stared confused. _Most magicians never use nunchaku as a weapon ever!_

"Just because it's unorthodox, you needn't underestimate this 'primitive' rice beater," Kiku murmured. "I could blow you away with my magic, but I'm going to let you die REAL SLOW!!!"

Li didn't have to be told to know that the girl was extremely mad. The boy tried to assume a "ready-stance" but Kiku already lunged to the left striking the boy fiercely everywhere on his body with her two rod weapon. Li fell backwards, the world spinning. Kiku proceeded to step heavily on the boy's chest.

"Your fault is to have a stylized technique, making it simple to read your moves," Kiku screeched as she adjusted her nunchaku. "Next time, understand the root of all fighting is merely a single strike or two, not a fancy method or style."

Li grunted weakly as the agonizing foot pushed further. A slight crack could be heard in Li's chest.

Suddenly, a light burst forward, blasting the girl's foot back.

"Well, Li-kun," Eriol's voice remarked forth. "We came as a team, and you abandon us. Not very honorable is it?"

"What do we have here?" Rikou laughed. "(Jap) You're quite popular among the ladies now aren't ya! First the high school girls, and now you're flirting with this miko priestess chick, eh?"

"O-ne gai (Please)," Li muttered, "now's really not the time for jokes."

Eriol and Rikou hoisted the battered boy up, staring at Kiku cautiously. At least Eriol was, Rikou on the other hand, was transfixed at the girl's cleavage.

"I'm sorry man!" Rikou laughed, giving Li a good nudge. "I didn't know you were getting it on with this chick! If I had known I would've stalled a bit!"

"What!?!" Kiku shrieked. She wrapped her Nunchaku up and made a lunge at Rikou. The boy simply teleported away avoiding the attack. However, it really didn't help him much.

Eriol and Li pounded Rikou in the head. "Now that really was overdoing it…Completely ungentlemanly like, and just obscene." Eriol said dryly.

"Now's not the time to get perverted desires, BAKA!" Li exclaimed.

"Ok, ok," Rikou mumbled.

Li glanced back at Kiku. The girl had pulled out a second set of nunchakus, twirling them vigorously in neat circles all around her body before the wait at rest clenched in the girl's arm. Li noticed the smooth and efficient flowing she did, as well as the sparks of flames that were enveloping her entire body.

__

Hirigisawa-kun was definitely right about adding fuel to the fire… Li thought. The boy gave the girl a slight glance at the girl's fury filled face. 

"This girl has extraordinary power," Eriol muttered. "All three of us can't get into the shrine at the same time. A strong sixth-sense barrier guards the shrine so there's no knowing what may be on the other side. It'll be dangerous if we risk going in alone." Eriol looked back at the American with distaste "Apparently, Rikou-kun just added more fuel to the fire…"

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Li demanded. "Sakura's in there with that Tseng!" Li almost dashed towards the door, only to be blocked by an outstretched arm.

"We can just charge straight forward," Eriol said.

"Anyway," Rikou added, trying to get another peak towards Kiku's cleavage, only to receive another rock thrown at him by the enraged girl. "It's pretty obvious that you're not good enough for her, Li-kun…"

Eriol slapped Rikou's shoulder. "And that's where you come in."

"What?" Rikou asked skeptically.

"You're going to distract her as we charge into the shrine."

"I ain't gonna play no decoy!"

"It's for the good of the entire group." Eriol sighed with emphasis. "Your sacrifice will be greatly remembered by all of us…"

"Oh now I'm a human sacrifice, BS!" Rikou protested. "(Eng) She's like a female Bruce Lee, Just WORSE! You saw the ass romping she did to Li-kun!"

"What was that!?!" Li demanded angrily.

"Only the one who's mastered Chang's psychic barriers could withstand those brilliant attacks," Eriol murmured dramatically.

"Hey I like you stucking up to me but I ain't buying it!" Rikou exclaimed.

"Are you going to fight, or are you just loitering?_"_ Kiku demanded angrily. "I'm a very busy girl and I have to pick more herbs for Ojii-san!"

Li wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to get to Sakura as soon as he could. Eriol's idea of using Rikou as a decoy didn't sound too bad. However, the decoy just didn't really want to play along. Li had to act fast.

"Gomen, Rikou-kun…" Li said solemnly grabbing Rikou's shoulder.

"What the--?" Rikou didn't have time to react. Li shoved him right towards the girl.

"WATAAAA!" Kiku screamed as Rikou flew towards her and the tornado like spinning nunchaku. 

"DAMN YOU!!!" Rikou managed to yell before he was forced to face the onslaught.

Eriol nodded in agreement with a hint of amusement in his face. "Good thinking Li-kun. Didn't really like him anyway."

Li couldn't help but grin himself. Rikou was frantically evading the many hard obstacles going towards him, deflecting some feebly trying to neutralize Kiku's force.

"Ikimasho (let's go!)" Li yelled as he and Eriol plunged for the door.

Sakura prepared herself. She wasn't quite sure whether she could really trust what seemed like a humble, kind, but mysterious man.

"Are you ready?" Tseng asked hobbling into a cross-legged position.

Sakura nodded hesitantly. "Hai."

"Here sit, and when you finish the incantation, don't forget to slap my palms!" Tseng reminded.

"Ok, Wakarimasu (I understand)." Sakura replied.

"ONE MORE THING!" Tseng exclaimed. "No matter what you see, don't _ever_ try to change what's in the past!"

"What would happen if I accidentally do?" Sakura asked curiously.

Tseng grinned. "Girl, the present is based entirely on the accumulation of events from the past. You could call it like its foundation. If you take out the foundation to a building, what happens?"

"Hoeee!" Sakura gasped, a slight sweat drop forming in her head. Something definitely already told her that. "That would mean everything in the present would collapse and disappear!"

"Exactly, now we won't have a problem if that doesn't happen, ne?" Tseng finished. "However since you really didn't exist back then Most people won't actually see you anyway, you're just a bunch of floating matter in a way, so nothing serious would really happen unless you really mess up."

"Arigato," Sakura said with a slight bow.

"Now you sure you want to do this?" Tseng asked finally. "This could be all a trap which will make you stuck in between the spaces of time forever."

"If this situation only was about me, maybe not," Sakura replied defiantly, "However a lot of my friends have been affected by these past events and I won't just sit still and see them get hurt." 

Tseng smiled. "Sakura-dono, your morals were way better than Clow's. Makes me almost surprised why Clow chose you in the first place."

The girl blushed at the compliment. "I'm not that great, really!" She said shyly as she steadily sat cross-legged across from Tseng. Raising her star wand she slowly began her incantation.

"Return!" Sakura exclaimed. A bright golden glow engulfed the two. Sakura quickly smacked her palms onto Tseng raised hands. Immediately, Sakura's world faded.

_"Sa…ku…ra…!" _was the last thing the girl could here before she departed the present time.

(End of chapter 11)

Gyahh! So boring!!! Well that sums up this chapter and hopefully the lame tension that I was trying to build hasn't made you bored yet. Well hopefully I can really delve into the plot that I've had in mind to keep your attention. With due time maybe I can complete this entire fic! Ooh god everyone's getting gout of character, what could be worse??? Oh well, please review!!! Need to know what ya think!


End file.
